Dos Personas, Una Sola Alma
by Karina Castillo
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos, ella se da cuenta de que siente más que amistad por el, pero el ya tiene novia Tanya; la causante de una discusión entre ambos dando por terminada su amistad, un día ve a Jacob y Bella y algo en su interior se rompe, decide irse a estudiar a New York,¿Que pasara cuando regrese?, ¿Luchara por Bella?, que tipo problemas tendran que enfrentar estas dos almas
1. Chapter 1

**DOS PERSONAS… UNA SOLA ALMA.**

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Por aquí con una nueva historia, la trama es mia los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...

* * *

_La vida sin obstáculos no sería vida… sin haber amado alguien, sin luchar por lo que queremos sea realidad o fantasía, el llorar junto con él o reír a su lado cuando es feliz, contemplarlo como un ángel, el caerte y sin importar nada ponerte de pie, superarlo todo y seguir adelante; eso, es lo que te hace ser quien eres._

_La victoria, llega al entregarte a esa persona y brindarle tu corazón y de igual manera él te entregue el suyo para así unirse en una sola alma, querer formar una familia y vivir a su lado toda una vida, envejecer junto a él y dar un último suspiro sosteniendo su mano… ése precio yo lo pagaría con gusto._

**Prefacio:**

Bella y Edward se conocen desde niños. En la secundaria, Bella siente más que una amistad por él pero nunca se lo demuestra y cuando piensa que es el momento adecuado Edward ya tiene novia, Tanya; ella triste, se aleja de él y conoce a Jacob, un muchacho el cual está enamorado de Bella pero que solo es visto por esta como su mejor amigo. Edward no sabe lo que siente por Bella hasta que la ve con Jacob, es ahí cuando comprende que esa amistad que tenían era más que eso, era un sentimiento más profundo y puro. Al pasar los días y por mentiras de Tanya, Edward y Bella tienen una fuerte discusión y ella enfadada le dice que no lo quiere volver a ver. Cuando finalizan la secundaria, Edward se va a New York a cursar su bachillerato regresando tres años después.

Sin duda alguna el destino los alejó, pero el amor jamás murió. Cuando se vuelven a ver, Edward y Bella deciden dejar los malos recuerdos atrás e intentarlo por primera vez, pero hay personas que intentan separarlos, solo que esta vez el amor triunfará formando de dos corazones una sola alma.


	2. capitulo 1: La Noticia

Hola aquí con una nueva historia, esta es la primera que escribí, el comienzo de todo...

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo uno****: ****La Noticia **

**BPOV****  
**  
Era una tarde sin complicaciones y la idea de eso me agradaba, contaba los días para que pasaran rápidamente, ya quería ingresar a mi nueva escuela, la Universidad de Dartmouth ubicada en Hanover Nuevo Hampshire, donde estudiaría un posgrado de ciencias químicas.

Salí de mi habitación mientras me dirigía a la cocina; oí a mi madre parlotear por el teléfono y de repente gritó.

— ¡¿Bella puedes bajar un momento?— Pidió mi madre.

— ¡Claro!— Le dije y baje lo más rápido que pude, cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último escalón pise la agujeta de mi tenis y caí al piso donde me di un buen golpe.

— ¿Querida, te has lastimado?—Preguntó mi madre un poco asustada

—No mamá, estoy bien. Solo fue un tropezón nada grave—, le respondí

_Igual que todos los golpes que me he dado, no pasa nada, estoy bien. _Pensé para mí…valentía

—Está bien querida, pero ten más cuidado—. Pidió angustiada.

— ¡Ahhh! — Dijo mi madre, — se me había olvidado, deje a Esme en el teléfono —

—Salúdamela—, le respondí.

Pasaron cinco minutos y oí que mi madre decía— Si, ahí estaremos— y colgó…

—Bella— dijo mi madre,— Esme llamó para invitarnos a cenar en su casa mañana a las 7:00—

— ¡Pero mamá..! —Respondí quejándome.  
**  
****—**Pero nada Bella, celebraremos que por fin Alice y Edward regresan de New York después de haber terminado sus estudios, van a pasar aquí sus vacaciones mientras deciden en que universidad van a entrar…—

Mi mamá seguía hablando, mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos por haber escuchado el nombre de Edward después de tanto tiempo…

— ¿Bella, me estas escuchando?, ¡Bella!, — Alzó un poco más la voz para que le prestara atención.

Salí de mis pensamientos y respondí rápidamente — Si mamá, te estoy escuchando—

— Bella, te decía que Esme me contó que Alice viene con Jasper, ¿lo recuerdas?,— preguntó.

—Si mamá, — le conteste.

_Como no iba a recordarlo, Alice y Jasper se conocieron en tercer año de secundaria y desde entonces jamás se separaron, eso sí es amor…_

—Y tengo otra buena noticia, ¡Emmett y Rosalie también regresan!, por fin veré a mi niño después de un año lejos estudiando en Dakota del norte; decidieron cancelar su viaje a Brasil y pasar aquí las vacaciones. ¿No es grandioso Bella?, — Preguntó entusiasmada.

—Eso es genial mamá, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hermano, — le dije sonriendo.

_A pesar de que le gusta burlarse de mí…Lo he extrañado, —_pensé para mí.

—Hablando del tema hija, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos por tu aceptación en Dartmouth, se que te esforzaste mucho para lograr entrar, — me dijo abrazándome.

—Gracias mamá, pero se los debía…— le dije.

— ¡Mama!— Exclamé

— ¿Si Bella?—

— ¿Te importa si subo a mi habitación?—

— No cariño, te avisare cuando tu padre llegue y esté lista la cena, — me informó

—Gracias mamá, — salí rumbo a mi habitación.


	3. capitulo 2: Viejos Recuerdos

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Por aquí con una nueva historia, la trama es mia los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Viejos recuerdos**

**BPOV**

Subí en silencio a mi habitación y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me recosté en la cama, todavía perdida en mis pensamientos.

_Edward vendría después de tres años sin verlo..., ¿me recordaría?, esperaba que si porque yo no había logrado olvidarlo.__  
_  
Busque un CD que Edward me había regalado en uno de mis cumpleaños, lo tenía guardado desde que se había marchado porque no quería torturarme cada vez que lo viera. Por Edward, había sentido más que una simple amistad, había sentido muchos celos cuando comenzó a salir con una chica el último año de secundaria, éste fue el motivo por el cual me aleje de él, me lastimaba sin siquiera darse cuenta; la única que sabía lo que sentía, era Alice, su hermana y mi mejor amiga, ella era mi pañuelo de lagrimas. Yo quería a Edward pero él no me veía de esa forma; en algunas ocasiones, nuestras miradas se encontraban de una forma especial hacían como conexión, pero al parecer solo era mi imaginación la que veía y sentía esas cosas.

El último año de secundaria había sido caótico, mi hermano se fue con Rosalie a estudiar a la universidad de Dakota del Norte y mi mamá se puso muy triste después de su partida. Respecto a Edward, estábamos mal…, nos habíamos alejado el uno del otro tomando caminos diferentes, él siempre con su novia Tanya.

No entendía cómo es que todo el mundo estaba tras Tanya, era presumida, egocéntrica y hasta perversa en algunas ocasiones, no le importaba lastimar a los demás si así podía obtener lo que quería, junto con sus amigas, Jessica y Lauren. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_**FLASHBACK**__**  
**__  
__— ¡Pero Ángela! qué cosa tan espantosa traes puesta, ¿qué es eso? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?, Te debió haber costado cinco centavos, — se rió cruelmente— y mira esas espantosas gafas y ese pelo y esa cara fea y sin maquillaje, déjame decirte que no te ayuda en nada querida, — le decía Tanya a Ángela, una chica muy amable que estudiaba con nosotras._

_Cuando mire a Ángela y vi sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, le respondí a Tanya.__— ¡Oye Tanya!… ¿es que tus neuronas no te alcanzan para pensar en hacer algo productivo?, ¿ o es que ya las mataste de tanto teñirte el cabello?; deja en paz a Ángela, y busca a alguien más a quien molestar—_

_— ¡Pero miren! si es Isabella Swan, la pobre niña tonta, ¿acaso aún te molesta que Edward este conmigo?, ¡pero es más que obvio! mírame a mi y mírate a ti, creo que hasta Ángela con sus lentes y esa horrible vestimenta te supera,— escupió la muy sínica._

_Jessica y Lauren solo rieron fuertemente junto a los demás fisgones que las acompañaban._

_—Piensa lo que quieras Tanya, de ninguna manera me interesa, Edward y yo solo somos amigos, — me di la vuelta junto con Ángela y me fui caminando con ella._

_—Gracias Bella, fuiste muy valiente, — me decía Ángela limpiándose las lágrimas que aun tenía en sus ojos._

— _No te preocupes Ángela, pero no dejes que te afecte lo que dijo, son solo mentiras, _—_le decía, intentando animarla —_ _bueno… ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después, — me despedí dándole un abrazo._

_—Si, claro Bella, adiós… y gracias por todo—_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**__  
_  
Ese fue otro motivo por el cual Edward y yo nos alejamos aun más, Tanya le había dicho que la había insultado y sus amigas solo se lo confirmaron, lo había manipulado y mentido de tal manera que yo quedara como la mala del cuento.

Edward y yo hablamos al respecto pero no me creyó, solo dijo… o bueno, más bien grito…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_—Bella lastimaste a Tanya, estuvo llorando por mucho rato; se que tu y yo ya no convivimos como antes pero ella es mi novia y tienes que respetarla, es la persona más genial del mundo. No sé qué pensar de ti Bella, has cambiado mucho…— _

_— No fui yo la que cambie Edward, ¿porque que no puedes ver que soy la misma Bella?, — dije con tristeza — Ya entiendo… Tanya te tiene hipnotizado, solo te está utilizando, tu solo te darás cuenta de las cosas, — le dije enojada._

_—Jessica y Lauren lo confirmaron, —aseguró con voz dura. _

_Sentí como la sangre subía hasta mi cara y una ola de coraje me invadía. _— _¡Pues te mintieron!, — Dije enfurecida— ¿eres capaz de creerles a ellas, en lugar de a tú mejor amiga?, pues eres un idiota y no tiene caso seguir hablando contigo,— continuaba gritando._

_— ¿Tienes celos o envidia Bella?, — preguntó con sarcasmo._

_Mi boca se abrió de una manera que no pensé fuera posible y cuando por fin logre reaccionar me aleje de él gritándole…_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?, si eso es lo que crees, no quiero volver a verte, — y me aleje de él sin siquiera mirarlo.__— ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, pues así se hará!— me gritó Edward desde lejos._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**__  
_  
Cuando regrese a casa lloré hasta quedarme dormida; después de ese día, jamás volvimos a hablar.

Pasaba el tiempo con Jacob quien se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, sin excluir a Alice, pero ella se había enamorado de Jasper, un joven simpático aunque un poco reservado con los demás, pero mi mejor amiga era feliz y eso era lo que importaba; en ocasiones hablábamos y siempre era ella la que estaba en mi casa porque yo me negaba rotundamente a ir a la suya.

Después de un tiempo y con las vacaciones finalizando, me entere que Edward y Alice se marchaban a estudiar lejos de aquí. Lo había perdido, bueno… no se pierde lo que nunca se tuvo, pero tendría que vivir con eso y seguir en pie, haría lo posible por no dejarme caer. Esa mañana del sábado, Alice llego a casa para despedirse, me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo lo mucho que me extrañaría, me aseguró que siempre seriamos buenas amigas y permaneceríamos en contacto; después de dos horas se marcho.

—Te echare de menos, —le dije algo triste antes de que abordara su auto.

— Y yo a ti Bella, —nos abrazamos fuertemente y se fue.

Cuando entre a casa sonó el teléfono...

— Casa de la familia Swan, — contesté, pero nadie respondió.

— ¿Bueno?, ¿bueno?, — dije y como seguían sin responder colgué.

Jacob seguía siendo alguien muy importante en mi vida, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme reír, podíamos pasar horas y horas sin parar de hablar y todo mejoraba… salidas a la playa, íbamos a casa de sus amigos en la reserva, al cine, hacíamos caminatas por el bosque; pero de pronto, hace un año tuvo que irse a Los Ángeles para estudiar, muy lejos de mi. Cuando me dijo que se iría fue muy doloroso porque con él me sentía bien, éramos inseparables, pero entendía que era por su bienestar, ése curso de mecánica era la oportunidad que había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La voz de mi madre me trajo al presente…

— ¡Bella!, — gritó mamá – ¡llego tu padre, baja a cenar! —

Me levante de la cama y devolví el CD a su lugar, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras.

—Hola papá, — Lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bella hija ¿qué tal tu día?, — preguntó

—Bien papá, y ti ¿cómo te fue?, — le dije

—Muy bien Bella, hoy fue un día muy tranquilo, me encontré con Billy y te manda saludos, me conto que Jacob regresa la siguiente semana, – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

— ¿Enserio papa? esa es una muy buena noticia, ¡por fin regresa Jake!, — exprese.

—Charlie, Bella a cenar, — nos ordenó mi madre.

—Si mamá, ya vamos—

Comí rápidamente y tome mi vaso de jugo. Mientras mamá le platicaba a Charlie lo de mañana, yo solo podía pensar en que quería ir a ver a Edward, pero no sabía si volveríamos a hablar por como habían terminado las cosas y sobre todo si hacía tres años que no nos veíamos.

Por otro lado estaba la idea de tener a Alice aquí, tenía tanto que contarle, a ella y a Jake y para terminar mí hermano estaría otra vez por aquí, este día había sido de muchas sorpresas.

Termine de cenar y lave los platos, luego me despedí de mamá y papá.

—Buenas noches papá, buenas noches mamá—

—Que descanses Bella, —me dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Salí rumbo a mi habitación, tome una toalla y me fui a bañar, al regresar me puse la pijama y metiéndome entre las sabanas me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

Dejen Reviews :)


	4. capitulo 3: El Reencuentro

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capitulo tres:****El Reencuentro **

Bella POV

Desperté en la mañana por la alarma del despertador, eran las 11:15, solía levantarme tarde los sábados. Recordé mi sueño o más bien pesadilla…

_En el estábamos Edward y yo, pero él no me ignoraba, no me perdonaba aún, solo decía…_

— _¡Isabella ni te tomes la molestia de hablarme, no lo necesito entiendes!—  
Yo solo agachaba la cabeza y salía corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera de él._

Gracias al cielo que la alarma sonó y me trajo a la realidad; pero… y ¿si eso pasara?, y ¿si Edward no me hablaba?… claro que ¿de qué me preocupo?, Si eso ocurría, ya había vivido sin hablarle cuatro años, podría aguantar un poco más o toda la vida si era necesario.

Me levanté de la cama y fui directo al baño a cepillarme los dientes, baje las escaleras y al entrar a la cocina vi una nota pegada en el refrigerador…

_**Bella,**_

_**Cariño, he salido a comprar unas cosas para esta noche, espero no tardar. **_

_**Atte. Reneé**__**  
**_  
Conociéndola demoraría horas, lo cual me alegraba, tal vez se le hiciera tarde y cancelara la cena.

—Se vale soñar Bella, — me dije a mi misma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi padre, como acostumbraba cada sábado, iba un rato a la oficina y después a jugar golf con sus amigos; regresaría a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

Me serví un poco de cereal acompañándolo con leche fría, cuando termine me puse de pie y lave el tazón que había utilizado.

Al subir a mi habitación busque algo bonito para ponerme ésta noche en la cena, no sabía por qué motivo pero me importaba mucho no estar mal vestida. Busque por más de dos horas entre mi ropa hasta que me decidí por una falda y una blusa de botones verde con unos tenis negros. Bajé mi vista al suelo y en medio de la ropa que había tirado encontré un álbum de fotos, cuando lo abrí unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Edward y yo aparecíamos en una fotografía que había sido tomada en uno de mis cumpleaños, estábamos abrazados y sonriendo felizmente el uno al otro, ¡qué tiempos aquellos!; por más que quisiera evitarlo extrañaba mucho aquellos momentos. Edward y yo jugando, riendo, sonriendo, él corriendo tras de mí, cargando mi mochila de regreso a casa, caminando por el bosque; tantos recuerdos que hicieron que mi corazón se sintiera como si algo se hubiera roto.

El ruido de un motor siendo apagado fuera de la casa hizo que me asomara por la ventana, era mi madre que había llegado. Limpiándome las lágrimas baje a recibirla.

—Hola mamá, ¿cómo te fue?, — le pregunté dándole un abrazo.

—Bella, me fue estupendo encontré todo lo que quería, — respondió mi madre.

—Que bien mamá, me alegro mucho, — me asusté un poco cuando vi que sujetaba tres bolsas en cada una de sus manos. ¡Ja! moría por ver la cara de mi padre cuando llegaran las cuentas de las tarjetas de crédito.

—Si Bella, me compre un hermoso vestido, — y sus ojos se iluminaron al sacar de una de las bolsas un lindo vestido rojo con un ligero escote.

—Es hermoso mamá, estoy segura que papá quedara encantado, — reí. Seguramente la perdonara por gastar tanto dinero.

—Gracias cariño, a ti también te he traído algo, toma. — me entregó una bolsa, la cual tome dándole las gracias y lo pensé mucho antes de abrirla, conociendo a mi madre sería un vestido. Acerté a la primera pero me quede sin palabras, verdaderamente me gustaba, era un hermoso vestido azul con escote en "v" y dejaba descubierta una parte de mi espalda.

— ¿Bella, te gusto?— preguntó esperando mi reacción.

— Si mamá, es hermoso muchas gracias— le contesté. En verdad me había gustado mucho.

En ese momento mi padre abrió la puerta saludando — ¡ya llegue chicas, que tal su mañana!—

—Charlie es tarde, —fue la respuesta de mi madre— son casi las cinco de la tarde, ¡Bella sube a arreglarte! ¿Quieres que te peine?—

—Si mamá, por favor—

— Ok! Después de que termines de arreglarte ve a mi habitación—

— Está bien mamá; te veo en un rato papá— le sonreí y me fui a cambiarme.

— ¿Bella?— dijo mi padre antes de que empezara a subir — ¿Que llevas en esa bolsa?— me preguntó.

— ¡Un vestido que me compro mamá!— grité mientas subía las escaleras.

Agarre una toalla y camine hacia el baño, abrí la llave y deje que el agua se entibiara mientras depilaba mis piernas; estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y a la vez temerosa. Al terminar de ducharme me enrede en la toalla y salí a mi habitación para alistarme, me puse el vestido y busque en el fondo de un cajón una pequeña cajita donde se encontraba un collar que Edward me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, el cual traía un dije con un corazón, al ponérmelo pensé que podría ser una forma de demostrarle que ya no estaba enojada; busque en el ropero y saque un suéter blanco para ponérmelo encima del vestido, todo acompañado de mis tenis; me mire al espejo y se veían bien. A mí me encantaba mi combinación.

Justo cuando terminaba de arreglarme escuche el timbre de la puerta y baje para ver quién era.

— ¡Hola Bella, te he extrañado!— dijo mi amiga. Cuánto tiempo había pasado.

— ¡Alice!— grité sorprendida — ¿eres tú?—

— Claro que soy yo tontita ¿quien más?, yo soy la que esta dudando que seas tú Bella, luces hermosa— dijo sonriéndome con ternura.

—Gracias Alice, pero harás que me sonroje— le dije sintiendo que el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas.

— Pero esos tenis… me agradaría más unas zapatillas—dijo torciendo un poco su boca.

La miré y le dije —oh no, accedí al vestido pero mis tenis los conservo—

— Está bien, está bien, esta vez tu ganas— dijo con resignación

—Pasa—, le dije — ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que te veríamos en tu casa— le pregunté.

—Sí, pero quise asegurarme que no faltarías a la cena y decidí venir por ti, ¡por si pensabas huir!— exclamó con una sonrisa.

—Que bien me conoces Alice— le dije sarcásticamente.

—Por algo soy tu mejor amiga—

Me dio un abrazo fuerte, el cual le devolví encantada.

— Quieres que te ayude con el peinado o te piensas ir así— preguntó de pronto.

— ¡No Alice claro que no! , Mi mama estaba a punto de peinarme, pero me encantaría que lo hicieras tú como en los viejos tiempos— le dije sonriendo.

Mi madre, al bajar escaleras vio a Alice y la saludo con abrazo.

— ¿Alice como estas? – preguntó Reneé.

— ¡Muy bien Reneé, gracias! –

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntarle.

—Vine para ayudar a Bella con su peinado— dijo Alice sonriendo.

—Ese es un lindo detalle, así me dará tiempo de terminar de arreglarme— contesto mamá.

—Grandioso, vamos— le dije.

Subimos a mi cuarto y Alice comenzó a peinarme y maquillarme, algo natural pero lindo según lo que ella consideraba apropiado, cuando termino de peinarme me permitió mirarme al espejo, el peinado era sencillo, dejó mi cabello suelto dándole forma a mis ondas con la plancha de calor y luego paso sus dedos entre ellas para darles un aspecto natural pero muy hermoso.

—Gracias Alice, es perfecto— dije realmente contenta por el resultado.

—Lo sé, soy la perfección andando, — me respondió con suficiencia, lo que ocasionó que riéramos fuertemente.

Mamá nos aviso que era hora de irnos y nos fuimos separados, Alice y yo en su coche y papá y mamá en el suyo. Llegamos exactamente a las 7:00 de la noche, cuando bajamos del coche, mis padres ya estaban dentro de la casa. Los nervios volvieron a mí y Alice lo noto.

— ¿Bella que pasa?— preguntó

—Nada Alice, es solo que tengo nervios— le dije

— ¿Es por Edward verdad, no lo has olvidado o me equivoco?— más que pregunta fue una afirmación.

–Te equivocas Alice, no es por Edward— le dije tratando de esconder la verdadera razón de mi nerviosismo.

—Por favor Bella, no me mientas, ¡a mí no! soy tu mejor amiga. Yo sé bien que tu amor por Edward aún sigue vivo—

Y con eso me rendí, no tenia caso ocultárselo —Si Alice, aún lo quiero—

Alice puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y susurro para sí misma —perfecto, plan en marcha—

— ¿Dijiste algo Alice?—

— No Bella, nada. Mejor entremos— me ordenó.

Entramos y ahí estaban Carlisle y Esme los padres de Alice, mis padres, Jasper el novio de Alice, el señor Randall un amigo de Carlisle y Charlie acompañado por su esposa y sus dos hijos Tyler y Mike, también se encontraba el señor Weber, su esposa y hija Ángela una buena amiga; además de ellos se encontraban otras personas pero no supe exactamente quienes eran.

— mira ella es Zafrina y su novio Benjamín y ella es mi prima Kate y su novio Garrett, ella es Carmen y Eleazar; amigos de Rose y Emmett, ellos son amigos de Jasper, Charlotte y su novio Peter— dijo Alice en un susurro.

— ¡Chicos ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga!— exclamó Alice

—Mucho gusto— les dije

—Igualmente Bella— respondieron al unísono.

No pude evitar recorrer el área en busca de Edward pero no lo encontré.

Alice se acerco acompañada de Jasper y me susurró al oído.

—Tranquila no tarda en bajar— me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Gracias— le dije. Ella me respondió con un guiño

— ¡Hola bella! tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo has estado?— preguntó Jasper sonriéndome.

—Hola Jasper, podría decirse que bien, me alegro que sigan juntos— Jasper me sonrió.

—Gracias, — dijo mirando a Alice con amor. Lo que diera yo porque Edward me mirara así.

—Solo digo la verdad, hacen una linda pareja, — a lo que Alice respondió:

— Te lo dije querido, somos una hermosa pareja, te amo, — y lo beso con ternura a lo que Jasper respondió gustoso, me alegraba que Alice fuera feliz, ella se lo merecía.

El timbre de la puerta los sacó de su momento de idílico, anunciando la llegada de Emmett y Rosalie. La rubia estaba algo molesta y supuse que era por el retraso de su vuelo, se dirigió a saludar a mis padres y luego a sus amistades.

Mamá salió corriendo a saludar a Emmett y éste le dio un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, papá también se le acerco dándole una palmada en la espalda a modo de saludo.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta hijo, — le dijo Charlie un poco emocionado.

—Gracias papá, — respondió mi hermano con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú Bella, no vas a darme un abrazo?, — me preguntó con los brazos abiertos.

Por lo que le dedique una sonrisa y camine hacia él. Emmett me levantó en el aire como siempre lo hacía, dándome un abrazo que me dejó al borde del desmayo por haber sacado todo el aire de mis pulmones; me retiró unos cuantos centímetros del piso y me dijo.

— Estas preciosa hermanita—

— Gracias Emmett— le respondí un poco sonrojada, — ahora, bájame— le ordené entre risas.

—Creo que falto yo, es bueno volver a verlos chicos— saludó Edward con dulce voz.

—Igualmente Edward—, susurraron al unísono Rosalie y Emmett.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al oír esa perfecta voz. Esa voz que estaba esperando escuchar hacía tanto tiempo paso de largo sin siquiera notar mi presencia, el inmenso dinosaurio que tenía como hermano me tapaba la vista, me cubría totalmente.

Todos estaban conversando animadamente, los hombres estaban en el estudio hablando de trabajo ó política ó golf como era su costumbre; mientras que las mujeres se encontraban en la sala hablando de las nuevas tendencias en moda y maquillaje, me aleje de ahí rápidamente. Alice, había decorado exquisitamente todo el lugar, decidí tomar un poco de aire y salí por la parte trasera hacia el jardín, donde había unas cuantas mesas, unos hermosos faroles iluminaban el lugar y estaba rodeado de flores, el aroma que desprendían era delicioso. Caminé hacia una banca que estaba pasando la pista de baile, _nuestra banca,_—pensé con nostalgia—se encontraba a un lado de del enorme y frondoso árbol que tenían en el jardín. Ni siquiera había notado los meseros hasta que uno se acerco y me ofreció muy amablemente algo de tomar.

—No gracias estoy bien— le respondí.

—Como desee— me dijo y se marchó.

Casi eran las ocho y se aproximaba la hora de la cena, sentí alguien acercándose por lo que supuse que sería algún otro mesero, pero me quede sin palabras cuando su voz me saludo en medio de un susurro.

Me gire lentamente pero no pude conseguir que me salieran las palabras, había cambiado muy poco, pero estaba más guapo que antes, era tan perfecto… parecía un ángel, su cabello cobrizo y esos hermosos ojos color verde que te hacían perderse con su encanto, y su smoking… sin duda alguna era un ángel. Reaccioné después de varios minutos y ver la expresión interrogante en la cara de Edward. Le respondí.

— Hola Edward, ¿cómo has estado?—

— Muy bien Bella ¿y tú?— preguntó.

— También, me alegra verte— le respondí.

Vi que dudó unos segundos pero continuó hablando.

— ¿Puedo llamarte aún así? o prefieres que te diga Isabella— preguntó.

— No, Bella está bien – Y sonrió ante mi respuesta… _ESA era mi sonrisa favorita_.

— Me alegra mucho que vinieras, por un momento dude que lo hicieras; pero no logre verte en la sala hasta que Alice me guió hacia ti— exclamó, relajándose.

— Te ves perfecta— dijo de repente.

— Gracias, fue un regalo de mamá y prometí usarlo, y Alice me peinó— le dije algo nerviosa.

— Veo que llevas puesto el collar que te regale— afirmó.

— Si, creo que hoy quedaba perfecto con el atuendo— me sonrió de nuevo, al paso que iba me derretiría por completo.

— Disculpen jóvenes, es hora de cenar— Nos informó un mesero.

— Gracias— dijimos al tiempo.

—Vamos Bella— dijo tendiéndome su mano

— Si, vamos — respondí tomándola.

Antes que lograra entrar a la casa, me detuvo— Espera un momento, — dijo un poco nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?— pregunté confusa.

— Necesitamos hablar, ¿no te parece?— me dijo.

— Si, lo sé— respondí.

Me lo temía, pero era mejor aclarar de una vez el pasado poder continuar con nuestras vidas.

— ¿Te parece que hablemos después de la cena?— pregunté.

— Claro Bella— me contesto sonriendo.

Y así nos dirigimos al comedor, la cena transcurrió entre conversaciones y risas, todos parecían muy felices por poder estar reunidos de nuevo; Carlisle y Esme se tomaron un momento para hacer un brindis, agradeciendo su presencia a todos los invitados y principalmente por el regreso de sus hijos Edward, Alice y Rosalie de los cuales estaban muy orgullosos y por todo aquel que tenía un propósito en la vida para ser mejor y superarse. La cena terminó y la mayoría de los invitados salieron al jardín, algunos invitados ya estaban en la pista de baile y otros en las mesas conversando animadamente, decidí apartarme un poco ya que Alice estaba bailando con Jasper y no quería hacer mal tercio, de repente alguien me hablo.

—Hola Bella ¿como estas?—

—Hola Mike, muy bien ¿y tú?—pregunté mas por cortesía que porque me interesara realmente, quería huir cuanto antes.

— Bien, luces preciosa – exclamó sonriéndome de una forma poco agradable y devorando de arriba abajo.

—Gracias, Mike— me limite a responder intentando alejarme un poco. Estaba cansada de sus elogios y las ridículas discusiones que tenia con Tyler, apostando sobre con cuál de los dos me quedaría.

— Y… ¿a qué universidad piensas ir? –

—Dartmouth— le dije cortante.

— Oh me alegra saber que te aceptaron, es una excelente universidad— dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, intentando esconder la tristeza y decepción que estaba implícita en sus palabras.

—Gracias Mike, ¿y tú, a que universidad vas a ir?— le pregunté, cruzando los dedos con todas mis fuerzas para que no dijera que íbamos a ir a la misma universidad.

— Pues yo, a Juilliard, pero estaremos muy cerca y podríamos salir todos los fines de semana, — se apresuro a decir muy emocionado.

Justamente eso me temía, pero gracias al cielo no estaríamos juntos.

— Si Mike, suena bien—

—Bella— se acerco Emmett

— ¿Si?, dime— le pregunté

— ¿todo está bien?— miró a Mike con recelo, mi hermano era muy sobreprotector conmigo, demasiado diría yo y con ese cuerpo de mastodonte todo el mundo temía.

—Si Emmett, todo está bien— le respondí

— ¡Ok, perfecto! Entonces, vamos a bailar— y me alejó de Mike.

—Adiós Mike, nos vemos luego— le dije, le debía una a mi hermano, pero no quería bailar.

—No quiero bailar, déjame Emmi— le dije usando el apodo que utilizaba cuando era niña, sabía que lo detestaba.

—No me digas así Bella, suena a niñito— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues eso pareces, así te comportas, y ya bájame ¡no quiero bailar!— exclamé.

— Solo esta pieza Bella, deja de resistirte— resopló

—Solo esta vez— le dije rindiéndome

Bailamos y alcance a pisarlo dos veces.

—Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento— le dije con una sonrisa malvada.

—Hay hermanita, tienes dos pies izquierdos— y sonrió, cuando Rosalie apareció, me alegre porque por fin podía deshacerme de él, camine hacia la parte delantera de la casa esperando no encontrarme con nadie, pero obviamente no tuve tanta suerte ya que Tyler que se acerco rápidamente diciendo o bueno, más bien gritando.

— ¡Bella luces guapísima!—

–Baja la voz Tyler, ¿quieres que el todo mundo se entere?— le dije enfadándome.

—Creo que ya se dieron cuenta, desde que llegaste te quería pedir que bailaras conmigo— preguntó acercándose más de la cuenta e intentando sonar seductor, algo que no le funcionó para nada.

—Cuanto lo siento Tyler, pero no soy buena bailando— le dije lamentándolo, ¡Ja! como no.

–Entonces, podríamos conversar un rato, que tal si salimos mañana ¿te parece?— ¡Argh! ¿Es que este hombre no entendía indirectas?.

Afortunadamente alguien se apiadó de mi y vino a mi rescate.

—Hola Tyler—

—hola Edward— respondió Tyler con desgano.

— Si me disculpas. Bella te he buscado por todas partes hasta que oí a Tyler gritarte—  
fue inútil evitarlo, y nuevamente sentí como se calentaban mis mejillas.

—Lo siento— dije con la mirada en el suelo.

—Entonces Bella, ¿qué dices?— me preguntó Tyler

—Lo siento Tyler, mañana no puedo salir, estaré ayudando a mi madre con algo que me pido— y en realidad era verdad.

Tyler puso cara de disgusto por un segundo, pero sonriendo de nuevo me dijo, –ok, entonces te llamaré luego para salir— y se despidió dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

Edward se quedó callado por un momento y después continúo hablando.

— ¿Y dónde te has metido? ¿Acaso estas escondiéndote de mí?— pregunto frunciendo su hermoso ceño.

— ¡No! para nada…— me apresure a decir —solo salí a caminar— le dije volteando a ver a quienes bailaban.

—Mientes, recuerda que te conozco y tú eres muy fácil de leer— me dijo. ¡Rayos! ni tratando de desviar mi mirada pude lograr que no se diera cuenta.

—Está bien, — le respondí —solo trataba de estar sola un rato, no me gustan mucho las fiestas— le dije sincerándome.

— Eso, es más convincente— me dijo, — solo espero que no sea por mi culpa. Caminemos un poco Bella— y nos dirigimos sin rumbo hasta llegar a una banca donde nos sentamos.

—Hay tanto que aclarar…— y empezó a hablar.

—Primero, quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte creído, fui a reclamarte y no te creí a pesar de que eras mi mejor amiga, me cegué, pensaba que era feliz y me creí enamorado, pero la verdad es que estaba equivocado y lo pagué muy caro, por mi estupidez te alejaste y no hice nada para remediarlo, — confeso algo afligido.

—Ya está olvidado Edward, eso quedo en el pasado— le dije tratando de animarlo un poco.

—Bella, — tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas—necesito escuchar que me perdonas— susurro.

—Si Edward, te perdono— dije

—Gracias Bella— la unión de nuestras manos hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, era tan hermoso, su piel tan suave, ¿como no podía perdonarlo si aun lo amaba?. ¡Sí! lo amaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto, mi amor iba en ascenso.

— Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?—

—Claro Bella— respondió

— ¿Qué paso con Tanya?—le pregunte algo dudosa. No quería traer malos recuerdo y que comenzáramos pelear nuevamente.

— Ella quedo en el pasado Bella, desde antes que terminaran las vacaciones. Una tarde teníamos planeado salir, pero me llamó para excusarse diciendo que estaba enferma y no podría salir, decidí quedarme en casa todo el día pero Jasper me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas y decidí ir con él; cuando pasábamos por un restaurant en Port Ángeles, vi a Tanya tomada de la mano de un joven mayor que yo, besándose; enojado, entre y le pedí una explicación de lo que estaba viendo, ella quedo muy sorprendida al verme y el tipo con el que estaba solo se burlo de mi, preguntándole que si yo era el niñito con el que salía, yo solo la mire a ella y le dije que jamás me hubiera imaginado eso, ella mintiéndome y engañándome sin ningún remordimiento y le deje muy claro que todo había terminado entre nosotros. Ella intento explicarse pero ya no tenía caso, no quería escuchar sus razones y me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía tan avergonzado que le pedí a Jasper que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido— termino de relatarme y yo me quede sin palabras por unos minutos, sabia que ella lo lastimaría.

—Lo siento Edward— le dije algo triste al ver lo que había sufrido.

– Ya no importa Bella, ahora solo me importa el presente y espero que tú estés en él— dijo sonriéndome.

* * *

He aquí un nuevo capítulo ¿que pasara ahora que Edward y Bella, se han vuelto haber despues de 3 años?...

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar Reviews :)

Karina Castillo.


	5. capitulo 4: El Reencuentro parte II

...Muchas gracias nena me ayudaste mucho en este capítulo!

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: El Reencuentro parte II****  
**

**Edward POV**

Alice y yo llegamos a casa el sábado en la mañana, mamá y papá no paraban de abrazarnos.

—Haremos una cena en su honor— anunció mi madre con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, no es necesario— le dije.

–Claro que si cariño, mis bebes volvieron a casa— me respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Gracias— le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo. Nunca se podría imaginar cuanto la había extrañado

Subí a mi habitación a descansar un poco, regresar era lo que más deseaba. Tenía una necesidad, quería ver a Bella. Después de que me marchara hace tres años, me había convertido en una persona muy solitaria, me dedique completamente a terminar mis estudios, y ahora estaba por decidir a qué universidad iba a ingresar, quería estudiar medicina igual que mi padre y lo conseguiría.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordando lo que fue mi vida antes de marcharme.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estábamos comenzando el último año escolar. Un día, Tanya se acerco a mí en la clase de deportes y me beso por haberla salvado de un golpe con un balón, me quede sin habla al escucharla decirme lo mucho que le gustaba y que quería ser mi novia, ahí comenzó nuestra relación. Jamás se lo pedí, siempre me imagine encontrando la persona indicada y haciendo todo lo posible para conquistarla; vislumbre una y mil veces la manera ideal de pedirle que fuera mi novia, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las imagina; en mi caso, solo pasó y de un momento para el otro estábamos juntos; sus besos eran adictivos, cargados de excitación y deseo.__Estaba tan ocupado con Tanya que no supe en qué momento me alejé de una de las personas más importantes para mí, mi mejor amiga Bella, habíamos sido amigos desde que estábamos en el kínder junto con Alice mi pequeña hermana. Con el paso de los días nos separábamos más, ya no hacíamos nada juntos, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Jacob; en lo personal él nunca me había caído bien. En algunas ocasiones solo nos decíamos hola y adiós, la extrañaba demasiado pero ella no quería estar con Tanya y conmigo, al parecer le molestaba mi relación con ella.__Alice también tenía novio, Jasper, me caía bien, era una persona tranquila y reservada y un muy buen amigo. _

_Y un día, terminó mi amistad con Bella.__Tanya había llegado hacia mí corriendo, estaba llorando y se había abrazado fuertemente a mi cintura._

_— ¿Qué pasa Tanya? Dime que tienes amor, — le pedí angustiado, nunca la había visto así._

_— ¡Oh Edward!, fue tan feo, —me dijo sollozando._

— _¿Qué te pasa, te hicieron algo?, — pregunté alarmado._

—Sí, Isabella Swan me dijo cosas horribles, me humilló enfrente de muchas personas— logré entender entre sus gimoteos.

En ese instante aparecieron Jessica y Lauren

— _¿Estás bien amiga? fue muy feo lo que te dijo Isabella— y Tanya solo volvió a llorar más fuerte_

_— espérame aquí —le dije y me fui corriendo, no podía creer que estuviéramos hablando de la misma Isabella. __Iba sumamente enojado con Bella, ¿cómo podía hacer eso?, que le pasaba, ella jamás se había comportado de ese modo._

_Cuando la encontré comencé a reclamarle entre gritos.__—Bella, lastimaste a Tanya, estuvo llorando por mucho rato, se que tu y yo ya no convivimos como antes pero ella es mi novia y tienes que respetarla, ella es la persona más genial del mundo. No sé qué pensar de ti Bella has cambiado mucho—_

_— No fui yo la que cambie Edward, ¿porque que no puedes ver que soy la misma Bella?, — respondió, por un segundo la tristeza cubrió sus lindos ojos— ya entiendo, Tanya te tiene hipnotizado, solo te está utilizando, pero tú solo te darás cuenta de las cosas— me dijo ya enojada._

_—Jessica y Lauren lo confirmaron— mi voz se endureció. Nunca le había hablado así, pero no entendía su comportamiento; ¿y porque me mentía? ¿Porque no solo reconocía lo que había hecho?._

_— ¡Pues te mintieron!, — comenzó a gritar enfurecida— ¿eres capaz de creerles a ellas en lugar de a tú mejor amiga?, pues eres un idiota y no tiene caso seguir hablando contigo.— seguía gritando._

_Cuando me dijo eso ardí de rabia y no pude evitar que el sarcasmo inundara mi voz.__— ¿Tienes celos o envidia Bella?—__Vi que su boca se abría en sobremanera, pero cuando logro reaccionar se alejo de mí con una mirada furiosa y comenzó a gritar con más fuerza si era posible. _

_—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?, si eso es lo que crees, no quiero volver a verte— y siguió caminando sin detenerse._

_De verdad estaba muy molesto, por lo que no me pude contener y le grite. — ¡si eso es lo que quieres, pues así se hará!— y me fui directo a consolar a Tanya. _

_No volví hablarle a Bella. Mi relación con Tanya iba mejor de lo pensado, varias veces estuvimos en su casa solos y esos besos cargados de pasión llegaban a tal punto que nos dejaban deseando más, y así, comenzaron las caricias cargadas de erotismo que muchas veces ella intentó terminaran en la cama, pero yo no estaba listo y sin hacerla sentir mal encontraba la manera de bajar la intensidad del momento y que al final no llegáramos a nada más._

_— ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? — me dijo un día._

_— Claro que quiero Tanya, pero ahora no es un buen momento, tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento y además no traigo protección— se quedo pensativa y después sonrió._

_Los días pasaban y sentía que me faltaba algo, nada parecía igual que antes. Casi terminaban las vacaciones y un viernes por la tarde tenía planeado salir con Tanya, pero dos horas antes de la cita llamó diciendo que estaba enferma y no podría ir, le dije que no se preocupara y que mejor se dedicara a recuperarse. Ya sin planes, había decidido quedarme en casa todo el día hasta que llamó Jasper pidiéndome que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas, decidí aceptar y cuando pasábamos por un restaurant en Port Ángeles, vi a Tanya tomada de la mano de un joven mayor que yo y estaban besándose; me puse fúrico, quería golpearlo hasta cansarme. Por un instante desee iniciar una pelea y fui directo a él, pero en un momento de lucidez pensé en mis padres y en lo decepcionados que estarían, así que solo le recrimine a ella su comportamiento; se quedo sorprendida al verme y el tipo con el que estaba solo se burló de mi preguntándole si yo era el niñito con el que también estaba saliendo, no aguante eso por mucho tiempo más y le deje claro que lo nuestro había terminado; aunque intento explicarse ya no tenía sentido caso, la confianza estaba perdida. Me aleje de ahí lo más rápido que pude; me sentía tan avergonzado que le suplique a Jasper no comentar lo ocurrido con nadie, el solo asintió y me pidió que no me dejara deprimir por eso._

_ Afortunadamente cuando llegue a casa no me encontré con nadie, eso me alegraba, así ninguno de ellos se daría cuenta de mi estado de ánimo; subí a mi habitación y pensando que haría con mi vida de ahora en adelante me quede dormido. Cuando desperté recordé el sueño que había tenido; en él estábamos Bella y yo como en los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez era ella quien me consolaba, no como tantas veces había pasado cuando era yo quien la reconfortaba porque se caía o porque Emmett se burlaba de ella; hasta que de pronto, se transformo en una pesadilla y de repente aparecía Jacob y ella se iba de mi lado y salía corriendo a besarlo._

_Me desperté con una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla. Por mi culpa, Bella ya no estaba a mi lado, ella ya no era mi Bella, estaba con alguien más y pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, en una ocasión había escuchado lo que Jacob pensaba de ella; él había sabido reconocer lo hermosa y encantadora que era, le decía a su amigo Seth lo mucho que le encantaba estar a su lado y que esperaba no tener que separarse de ella nunca, también le comentaba con detalle los planes que tenía para llevarla a la Push. Con eso me había quedado claro que algo sucedía entre ellos, y aunque un extraño dolor se había instalado en mi corazón sabía que Bella merecía ser feliz; yo siempre había tenido el amor frente a mí y no lo había notado y ahora ya era tarde, muy tarde.__No quería permanecer en Forks y ser testigo de lo que pasaba entre Bella y Jacob, así que decidí que sería bueno irme a estudiar a New York y dejar que el tiempo sanara las heridas que empezaban a abrirse día con día._

_—Edward—Alice entró a mi habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta _

_— ¿estás bien?, — me preguntó agitada—escuche a Jessica y Lauren hablar con Tanya en una tienda, tienes que saber lo que decían. _

— _¿Qué soy un cornudo?. — no la deje terminar, ya Alice se había enterado por culpa esas habladoras.**  
**  
— ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?— dijo un poco enojada._

— De acuerdo Alice, pero habla rápido— le respondí. No quería discutir con ella también.

—Bueno, estaba en una tienda en Port Ángeles comprando unos hermosos vestidos, cuando estaba en el vestidor escuche las voces de Jessica y Lauren preguntándole a Tanya que si era verdad que tú habías terminado con ella. Tanya estaba furiosa pero alcance a escucharle decir que eras el primer niñito que le hacía eso. — dijo Alice casi sin aliento.

—También escuche a Lauren decirle a Tanya que lo que habían hecho no había servido para nada, pero Tanya con mucha satisfacción le respondía que sí, ellas habían logrado que tú no le hablaras a Bella, que había sido muy buena actriz y tú muy idiota al creerle a ella antes que a tu mejor amiga, en ese momento Jessica le recordó lo bien que lo habían pasado humillando a Bella delante de todos por intentar defender a Ángela de sus burlas. Edward, cuando las escuche reír, todo el coraje que había acumulado durante su confesión me obligó a salir del vestidor y no te imaginas la cara de susto que pusieron las tres; yo solo les di las gracias por la información y le recordé a Tanya de una forma no muy sutil lo zorra que era. Estaba muy preocupada por ti hermanito, ¿enserio estas bien?, — volvió a preguntar mi hermana mi hermana menor después de tomar aire.

_—No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento Alice, no sé cómo fui capaz de dudar de Bella, por mi estupidez acabe con nuestra amistad y ahora es muy tarde, — le dije decepcionado de mi mismo por haber desconfiado de ella._

— Hermano, búscala, pídele perdón. — me aconsejo Alice, acariciando mi espalda con compasión.

—No Alice, no hay marcha atrás, ella está muy feliz con Jacob y yo no tengo derecho a quitarle eso. — dije bajando la mirada.

—Son solo amigos Edward—

—Te equivocas Alice, hace unos días escuche a Jacob hablando de ella, la describía como si fuera su novia—

—Sí, pero no es así Edward, — respondió Alice— él la puede querer de esa forma, pero ella no está enamorada de él—

—Tal vez ahora si lo este, — le dije —mira Alice, yo ya tome una decisión—

—Y no hay marcha atrás, — terminó de decir, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Exactamente— le respondí con un intento de sonrisa.

— Me iré Alice—

— ¿Qué?— Dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

— Déjame terminar, por favor, — le pedí.

—Voy a terminar mis estudios en New york y también pienso buscar una universidad lejos de aquí y continuar con mi vida. —

— Voy contigo Edward, — dijo muy segura.

— No Alice, no puedes abandonar Forks por mi culpa, es un gran gesto de tu parte, pero que pasará con Jasper. —

—En la mañana, Jasper y yo hablamos y me dijo que se iría a estudiar a New York. Me pidió que fuera con él y si tú también vas, estoy segura que Carlisle y Esme no duraran en dejarme ir, — dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

—Me estas usando Alice— dije algo cómico.

—Creo que si hermanito— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mi hermana para ser tan pequeña, era una bomba, así que más me valía no hacerla explotar.

Hablamos con nuestros padres y aunque se pusieron tristes decidieron aceptarlo, ya que ellos confiaban y querían lo mejor para nosotros, accedieron igual que cuando Rosalie se fue a Dakota del norte. Alice salió muy temprano a despedirse de Bella y por un momento quise decirle que yo la acompañaba, pero me arrepentí; cuando regresó tenía los ojos hinchados, sabia cuanto la iba extrañar, tome el celular y le marqué, ella contesto al tercer repique.

—Casa de la familia Swan, — su voz, esa vos que hacía meses no escuchaba hizo que mi corazón se alterara — bueno, bueno, —dijo desde la otra bocina y como no le hable simplemente colgó—quise decirle tantas cosas, pero sencillamente no me salían las palabras.

— Hijo, es hora de partir— dijo mi padre, la nostalgia impregnada en su voz.

—Si papá, ya voy— guarde mi celular y nos marchamos.

Cuando llegamos a New York, nos instalamos en un departamento que nuestros padres habían comprado. Los días pasaban muy lentos y yo quería que pasara el tiempo, necesitaba olvidar; de vez en cuando salía con amigos y hasta intente salir con algunas compañeras, pero nada resultó, no podía evitar pensar en ella, tres largos años fue el precio que tuve que pagar por mi cobardía.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Alice me convenció de regresar a casa, después de reprocharme y recriminarme el no haber vuelto con ella durante las vacaciones de los últimos tres años, así que decidí aceptar y pasar las vacaciones con mi familia antes de ir a la Universidad de Dartmouth, terminar mi posgrado y ser un buen doctor, también quería cursar mi maestría en pediatría, pero eso aún no estaba completamente decidido.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de mi habitación, lo que logró sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Edward soy yo, — dijo Alice suavemente.

—Pasa Alice,—le dije.

— ¡Edward Cullen ¿por qué no estás listo todavía? ya es tardísimo!, — me miro algo alterada— Si no estás listo a las siete en punto no te lo perdonare.— sentenció

—Está bien Alice, prometo estar listo a tiempo— sonrió más calmada. Era tan fácil que se alterara e igual de fácil, era que se calmara; nunca entendería como lo lograba.

—Bien, ahora voy a casa de Bella –

—Bella—le dije.

—Si, Bella; mamá invito a su familia, recuerda que también llegan Rosalie y Emmett y Jasper vendrá más tarde—

—Si Alice, — asentí sin decir nada más.

No sabía si Bella vendría o no, no era una persona que le gustaran mucho las fiestas y reuniones. Camine al baño para empezarme a preparar, me rasure y me metí a la ducha; cuando salí comencé a buscar que ponerme, no tenía idea que usar pero entonces ahí colgado había un traje con una pequeña nota.

_**Edward… o te lo pones o te fastidiare el resto de tu vida. **_

_**Te quiero…**__**  
**_  
— ¡Oh rayos! Alice, — no lo pensé dos veces y saque el smoking; Alice hablaba muy enserio cuando la desobedecían y si así me estresaba, ya me imaginaba lo que haría con su amenaza. Esa duendecilla era maléfica y a la vez encantadora, sonreí.

Termine de vestirme y bajé, en ese mismo momento iban llegando Emmett y Rosalie.  
Junto a ellos estaban mis padres, también se encontraban Charlie y Reneé los padres de Bella y Emmett, mis ojos la buscaron por todo el salón pero no pude encontrarla por lo que baje mi mirada al suelo, mi corazón se oprimió ante la idea de que ella no quisiera volver a verme. También se encontraban Jasper el novio de Alice, el Señor Randall un amigo de mi padre y de Charlie, acompañado por su esposa y sus dos hijos Tyler y Mike, también había asistido el Señor Weber acompañado de su esposa y de su hija Ángela. Observe a Zafrina y Benjamín, Kate y Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar y Peter seguramente su novia Charlotte se había quedado en casa. Llego un momento en el que todos se dispersaron, los señores iban al estudio y mi madre y las señoras estaban en la sala, los demás afuera y otros seguían en la estancia.

Alice se acercó y me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Que tal estás hermanito?—

—Aburrido Alice, —dije— debería irme a mi cuarto—

— ¿Por qué mejor no vas afuera?, Bella esta aquí yo misma la he traído— mi sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja

— ¿Donde está Alice?— le pregunte emocionado y nervioso.

— ¿Edward, cuando vas a reconocer que amas a Bella?— preguntó con una sonrisa y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no es verdad, — respondí testarudo.

—Otro…— dijo Alice entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dijiste Alice?—

—No me mientas Edward, parecías un zombi estos últimos tres años, a excepción, claro esta de que no comías humanos, — dijo bromeando— pero tus ojos se iluminaron en cuando te dije que se encontraba aquí, volviste a vivir hermanito, tu sonrisa es igual a la que ponías cuando estabas cerca de ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, más exactamente, desde que nos fuimos. —

—Pero que observadora eres Alice, — dijo con sarcasmo.

—Te conozco, eres mi hermano, recuérdalo. — me dijo.

—Lo sé Alice. ¡Sí!, la amo, pero me di cuenta muy tarde—

—Nunca es tarde Edward,—dijo, me condujo hacia la puerta trasera donde se encontraban unas cuantas mesas y una pista de baile, señaló pasando la pista de baile donde estaba nuestra banca; cuando Bella venia, solíamos sentarnos allí y pasábamos las horas riendo y conversando y en ocasiones la consolaba cuando se enojaba y de rabia se echaba a llorar. En esa misma banca se encontraba una persona, una dama que tenía un hermoso vestido que dejaba su espalda destapada hasta media cintura.

—Gracias Alice, — le sonreí y camine hacia ella, viendo como un mesero se le acercaba.

—Hola— dije.

Volteó lentamente y me quede mirándola. Tan perfecta y hermosa como siempre. Mi color preferido era el azul y ese vestido la hacía ver sexy y la combinación de su cabello ondulado y sus infaltables converse me fascinaban, su imagen era inigualable, habían pasado tres años y ella había cambiado, ahora era más hermosa que nunca. Sonreí al ver que llevaba el collar que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, ¿eso significaba que no me había olvidado?.

Pasaron unos segundos y no dijo nada. Me quede mirándola con cara de preocupación. Cuando oí que decía:

—Hola Edward ¿cómo has estado?— me saludó.

—Muy bien Bella, ¿y tú? —Respondí

—También, me alegra verte Edward—

Dude un momento pero continúe— Puedo llamarte aún así o prefieres que te diga Isabella. — aunque me dolió preguntarle, tenía que hacerlo. Debía saber en qué situación estábamos.

—No, Bella está bien – Y sonreí ante esa respuesta, abrí mi corazón y le dije.

—Me alegra mucho que vinieras aunque por un momento dude que lo hicieras, no logre verte en la sala hasta que Alice me guió hacia ti…— le dije un poco más relajado.

—Te ves perfecta— dije de repente. Mordí mi lengua por ser tan impulsivo pero me era muy difícil quedarme cayado teniéndola a tan solo unos centímetros.

—Gracias, fue un regalo de mamá y prometí usarlo y Alice me peino, — pude notar que estaba algo nerviosa.

— Veo que llevas puesto el collar que te regale— señale con alegría.

— Si, creo que hoy quedaba perfecto con el atuendo— me respondió. Yo le sonreí como sabía que le encantaba, mi sonrisa torcida.

Un mesero se acerco, sacándonos del pequeño momento de trance y nos aviso que ya se iba a servir la cena. Le dimos las gracias y nos dirigimos al comedor, pero antes de entrar la detuve.

— Espera un momento Bella— le dije y ya estaba nervioso sin siquiera empezar a hablar.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó y la confusión se plasmo en su bello rostro.

— Necesitamos hablar, ¿no te parece?— yo tenía que pedirle perdón.

— Si, lo sé. —respondió. Por un segundo pude ver reflejado el miedo en sus ojos, pero como apareció así se esfumó.

— ¿Te parece después de la cena?—me preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Claro Bella— accedí.

Cuando llegamos al comedor ya todos se encontraban ahí, fue una agradable cena precedida risas y buena conversación; mis padres hicieron un brindis agradeciendo la presencia de todos y sobre todo manifestando lo felices que se sentían por nuestro regreso y así dieron por concluida la cena. Cuando tenía toda la intención de buscar a Bella y aclarar todo de una buena vez, Alice me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas Edward?—

— Necesito hablar con Bella. — le dije, sonrió ante mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué tal todo?—preguntó.

—Ella es tan hermosa… — le dije con una sonrisa idiota, lo reconozco.

— ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? – dijo riendo.

—Si, lo sé Alice—

— Edward tengo un plan –

— ¿Plan, para qué?— le respondí.

—Quieres o no quieres a Bella a tu lado. — preguntó con las manos en la cintura.

—Claro que si—

—Entonces ve y conversa con ella, en un rato pediré que pongan su canción ¿la recuerdas?—

—Claro que si, la compuse para ella el último año de bachillerato, —no podía dejar de pensar en ella y entonces la letra vino a mí. —Eso me parece genial, muchas gracias Alice eres mi hermana favorita— y la abrace.

—Lo sé— me dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Salí a buscar a Bella pero no la encontraba, cuando de repente alcance a oír a Tyler gritándole en un intento un poco exagerado de alabar su apariencia, en ese momento me inundó una ola de coraje y celos, no me gustaba que estuviera cerca de ella, una sensación muy parecida a cuando la veía con Jacob, a diferencia de que en ése momento no sabía o más bien no me quería dar cuenta que la amaba.

Camine lentamente y me uní a la conversación.

—Hola Tyler—

—Hola Edward— pude notar su rabia al ser interrumpido en su gran momento.

Pasé por su lado y me paré enfrente de él.

—Bella te he buscado por todas partes, hasta que oí a Tyler hablarte—

—Lo siento— me dijo, se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

—Entonces Bella, ¿qué dices?— nos interrumpió Tyler. Pude notar el hastío de Bella

— Lo siento Tyler, mañana no puedo salir, estaré ayudando a mi madre con algo que me pidió— dijo ella.

Voltee a ver la cara de Tyler, tenía tal expresión de disgusto y rechazo que casi morí de risa.

—Ok, entonces te llamare luego para salir— respondió y se fue.

¡Por dios! Que insistencia, este chico era desesperante. Me quede callado y después de unos minutos hable.

— ¿Y dónde te has metido? ¿Acaso estas escondiéndote de mí?—

— ¡No! para nada…— se apresuró a decir —solo salí a caminar— y desvió su mirada a la pista de baile.

Mentía, la conocía muy bien. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente, fue que se podía estar sintiendo incomoda conmigo.

—Mientes,— le dije— recuerda que te conozco y tú eres muy fácil de leer—

—Está bien…— me respondió— solo trataba de estar sola un rato, no me gustan muchos las fiestas y tú lo sabes—

—Eso, es más convincente.—dije, — Solo espero que no sea por mi culpa. Caminemos un poco Bella— y nos dirigimos sin rumbo hasta llegar a una banca donde nos sentamos.

—Hay tanto que aclarar…— y empecé hablar, era ahora o nunca.

—Primero, quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte creído, fui a reclamarte y no te creí a pesar de que eras mi mejor amiga, me cegué, me creí enamorado y pensaba que era feliz, pero la verdad es que estaba equivocado y lo pague muy caro, por mis tonterías te alejaste de mi y no hice nada para remediarlo. — toda la angustia y desolación que sentía se reflejaron en mis palabras.

—Ya está olvidado Edward, eso quedo en el pasado— me dijo con una sincera sonrisa e intentando animarme.

—Bella, —no pude resistirlo más, tome sus manos y las entrelace con las mías.

—Necesito escuchar que me perdonas— dije en medio de un susurro. Solo pensar en que no me perdonara y se alejara de mí para siempre, hacia que mi voz se debilitara.

—Si Edward, te perdono —me dijo, y solté el aire que ni sabia estaba reteniendo. Por fin puede respirar con tranquilidad.

—Gracias Bella— la unión de nuestras manos, el calor que desprendían, el olor de su piel, el aroma a fresas que emanaba de su cabello; para mí todo era tan adictivo como una droga que me hacia necesitar de ella.

—Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta. — me dijo.

—Claro Bella, — conteste en seguida.

— ¿Qué paso con Tanya?—

—Ella quedo en el pasado Bella.— respondí, y le conté todo lo que había pasado con Tanya y conmigo; como la había encontrado en un restaurant de Port Ángeles, besándose con un tipo mayor que yo y lo avergonzado que me había sentido por toda esa situación pidiéndole a Jasper que no lo comentara con nadie. Analizando todo con la perspectiva que me daban los años que habían pasado, me di cuenta que creí haber tenido celos de aquel patán con el que ella estaba, pero no era así, solo era mi ego que se había visto seriamente afectado. Y sonreí ante esta revelación, dándome cuenta que lo único que necesitaba para dejar el pasado atrás con todo su rencor, estaba sentada a mi lado dándome toda su atención y mirándome como si se tratara de una persona muy especial para ella. Deseaba de todo corazón que así fuera.

—Lo siento Edward— y sus ojos me mostraron toda la tristeza que sentía por lo que yo había pasado.

—Ya no importa Bella, ahora solo me importa el presente y espero que tú estés en él—le sonreí e intente mostrarle con mis ojos todo el amor que le tenía y había reprimido por estos años.

* * *

Hola vemos la forma en que nuestro querido Edward sufrio la perdida de Bella...

¿ahora que se han vuelto a ver que pasara?

¿el amor que siente Bella por Edward se habra paso para unirlos?

¿Edward le confesara que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella?

El proximo capitulo sera sorpredente...cosas buenas vendran!

Gracias por sus Rewiews


	6. capitulo 5: Novios

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Capítulo Cinco: Novios****  
**

—Bella, ¿quieres bailar conmigo, prometo no dejarte caer?— preguntó Edward sonriendo. Lo que más quería en el mundo era tenerla entre sus brazos.

La castaña pensó un poco afligida, que si no era capaz de dar un paso sin tropezarse mucho menos podría bailar; pero todos los recuerdos de sus innumerables caídas y visitas a urgencias fueron dejados atrás cuando vio la expresión de Edward. Su rostro demostraba la inseguridad y nerviosismo que nunca se abría imaginado él pudiera sentir. Nada más importó, porque lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con él.

—Claro que sí, pero te advierto de una vez que soy pésima en esto. — le dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

Edward estaba feliz porque ella le había dicho que si; le había dado la oportunidad para tenerla cerca, para decirle lo que sentía, porque él por su terquedad había perdido tres años escondiendo sus sentimientos. No podía ni quería dejarla ir, quería besarla y decirle que la amaba, mostrarle todo lo que se había guardado para él; pero sabía que era muy precipitado, no tenía idea de qué forma iba a reaccionar Bella y eso lo angustiaba sobremanera; lo podría rechazar o simplemente decirle que estaba loco, pero tampoco podía esperar mucho tiempo, se iba a arriesgar por primera vez en su vida, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces dejándola ir de su vida y tal vez de una forma definitiva.

Agarrados de la mano se encaminaron a la pista de baile. Él la acerco suavemente a su cuerpo, no quería dejar el más mínimo espacio entre ellos. Las manos de Edward estaban bien posicionadas, una de ellas agarraba firmemente la cintura de la chica mientras la otra se aferraba a su mano; la corriente eléctrica que siempre había estado presente cuando se tocaban no se hizo esperar y una ola de calor invadió el cuerpo de la castaña que en ese momento se sentía en el cielo.

Cuando comenzó la canción, él entre susurros decía su nombre, le cantaba al oído describiéndola por completo, diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y cuan seguido soñaba con ella, que era su ángel.

—La he compuesto para ti. — le susurró él acercándose aún más a su cuerpo.

—Es es muy bonita, — le respondió Bella con un hilo de voz, para continuar bailando.

—Bella, tenerte así se siente tan bien, — dijo de pronto —me siento completo, como si volviera a mi hogar, te amo Bella—. Y más que sus palabras lo expresaban sus ojos.

Isabella pensó que lo estaba imaginando, que solo era el mismo sueño que se manifestaba una y otra vez en sus largas noches. Pero de repente él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, era un beso lleno de dulzura, sus labios tan cálidos y perfectos que encajaban a la perfección con los suyos. El beso se prolongó hasta que apareció la necesidad de respirar, que a su parecer estaba sobrevalorada, no podía existir en el mundo nada mejor que sentir la suave caricia que le regalaban los labios de Edward; no podía creer que estuviera pasando, algo que había esperado y deseado desde hacía tantos años. _Su primer beso_, y lo que lo hacía tan especial era que se lo había dado Edward.

—No pude evitarlo, lo siento. — dijo él con una sonrisa y sin sonar muy convincente.

—Quisiera que esta noche no terminara nunca. — fue la respuesta de Bella, en sus ojos se veía tal felicidad que supo que no le importaba haber sido besada sin su consentimiento

Él le regaló su mejor sonrisa. —Yo tampoco—.

Edward sabía que tenerla así era un privilegio, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate lo consumían y tenía claro que ya no podía ni quería separarse de ella, debía pedirle que fuera su novia.

**Edward POV**

Terminó la canción y la conduje hacia una banca, al sentarnos tome sus manos y comencé a hablar.

—Bella, sé que esto puede parecer muy apresurado, hace apenas unas horas que nos hemos vuelto a ver pero, quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo he hecho, pero no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo y no sabes cuánto lo siento, — me detuve y tome aire — ¿quieres ser mi novia?— le pedí, casi supliqué.

Me quedé callado esperando su reacción, al verla bajar su cabeza sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba a causa de una posible negativa, agarre su mentón y levanté su rostro hacia mis ojos, me sorprendió mucho verla llorando y acariciando su mejilla quité la lágrima que se empezaba a deslizar.

— ¿Por qué lloras Bella?, ¿He dicho algo malo?— le pregunté. Temía que me dijera que estaba con Jacob o con alguna otra persona y que lo que pasó hace unos segundos solo iba a ser un bonito recuerdo pero me miró y sus ojos se iluminaron.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esa pregunta?— dijo sonriente. — también te amo Edward y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia. —

Cuando me dijo que sí, me convirtió en el hombre más feliz en la tierra, era increíble con qué facilidad ella podía hacerme feliz. La tomé entre mis brazos y volví a besarla; estaba decidido a pasarme toda la vida besándola, no había una sensación mejor que tener sus labios sobre los míos.

Mi burbuja se reventó en cuanto oí una estruendosa voz muy cerca de nosotros.

— ¡Edward, que crees que estás haciendo!— gritó Emmett.

—Tranquilo cariño, era algo inevitable. — le dijo Rose intentando calmarlo sin ningún resultado.

—Responde Edward, — me recriminó Emmett enfadado, más bien furioso.

—So…, solo nos estamos besando, Bella es mi novia, hace unos minutos se lo he pedido y me ha dicho que sí. — sonreí orgulloso.

— ¿Isabella Swan de qué demonios está hablando Edward? — le gritó Emmett.

Vi la cara de Bella, estaba muy enojada. Respiró profundo y le contestó a su hermano.

— ¿Acaso eres sordo?— preguntó sarcástica —soy la novia de Edward, me lo acaba de pedir. —

— ¡Diablos!— exclamó Emmett — pero si ustedes son amigos y apenas llevan unas horas conversando después de tanto tiempo, ¿acaso quieres burlarte de ella Edward?, porque si es así te partiré la cara— me dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

— ¡Calma!— decían Alice y Jasper, quienes acababan de llegar atraídos por los gritos de Emmett.

—No Emmett, — hablé claro y sin rodeos —yo amo a Bella, no desde hoy, desde hace tres años cuando me fui; cometí la estupidez más grande y no pude remediarlo, ahora la vida me da una segunda oportunidad y no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error y dejarla ir, la amo, quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida, voy a amarla y cuidarla porque ella ahora es mi vida—.

Emmett se quedó cayado por unos minutos.

—Sincerarte habla bien de ti Edward, siento haberme exaltado tanto, pero es mi hermanita y mi deber es protegerla, no quiero que sufra, y sé que eres una excelente persona, si Bella así lo quiere yo estoy de acuerdo. Solo una cosa, no te atrevas a lastimarla porque se habrá acabado el encanto y me convertiré en el Hulk que llevo dentro—me dijo haciéndose el enojado.

—Gracias Emmett, pero eso jamás será necesario— le dije.

Alice, Rose y Jasper se acercaron a felicitarnos.

Tomé a Bella de la mano. —Vamos dentro, — ella me miró preocupada —quiero estar contigo y quiero darle la noticia a nuestros padres. —me sonrió.

Entramos y le pedí a mis padres que se reunieran con Charlie y Renné porque tenía una noticia que darles.

—Charlie, Reneé creo que debí haberles preguntado antes, pero quiero pedirles permiso para visitar a Bella, ella y yo somos novios; hace unos minutos que se lo pedí y aceptó, — tome a Bella de la manos y continúe—yo la amo y espero que nos apoyen porque no hay manera que pueda alejarme de ella. — vi la cara de mis padres llena de felicidad.

Percibí en el rostro de Reneé una gran alegría y me dijo —Si mi hija es feliz yo soy feliz. — pero la expresión de Charlie era muy diferente. Su rostro no dejaba ver ninguna emoción aparte de la seriedad que le causaba mi declaración.

— ¿Tu lo quieres Bella? –preguntó Charlie.

—Desde siempre. — dijo Bella sonrojándose.

—Sabía que me enfrentaría a algo así, — estuvo callado unos minutos y prosiguió— estoy de acuerdo, espero que hagas feliz a mi niña, recuerda que tengo una insignia que dice: Jefe Swan. — y sonrió. Bella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Claro señor— le dije. Apreciaba mucho mi vida para contradecirlo en estos momentos.

—Pues sean felices chicos—nos dijo.

Que más podía pedir, el amor de Bella y la aprobación de nuestras familias.

—Estoy muy feliz Bella— le dije con una sonrisa.

—Yo también Edward, te amo —me dijo

— ¡Así que desde siempre ehh!— un rubor cubrió su rosto, me encantaba cuando eso pasaba.

—Sí, — admitió ella— siempre te he amado, pero pensé que tu no sentías lo mismo por mí. —

—Estaba ciego Bella, tuve siempre al amor de mi vida frente a mí y yo no me enteré hasta que fue muy tarde, pero no te dejaré ir nunca más. —le dije,

—A no ser que tu lo quieras— dijo en un susurro.

—Jamás, —dije tajante y nos volvimos a besar, esos labios eran adictivos, tentadores, seductores. Necesite de unos minutos para volver a retomar el ritmo de mi respiración.

—Debemos irnos— dijo Reneé interrumpiendo nuestro beso.

—Si madre, — dijo Bella, pude notar en su mirada lo mismo que reflejaba la mía, tristeza.

—No te preocupes amor, mañana iré a verte y estaremos todo el día juntos ¿te parece?— le propuse, no me gustaba ver esa mirada

—Encantada, — me dijo ella —te amo. —

—Yo también te amo. — y se fue.

Subí a mí habitación y me duche, al terminarme de preparar para dormir me metí bajo la sabana, soñé con Bella toda la noche. Desperté mas feliz que nunca a las ocho, baje a desayunar y me cambie, le mande un mensaje a Bella y estuve caminando por toda la sala de arriba abajo, hasta que Alice bajo.

—Ya Edward, deja de caminar, te vas a volver loco, — me dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

—Es que le mande un mensaje a Bella y no me responde Alice— le dije quejándome.

—Seguramente estará dormida es domingo…— la deje de escuchar cuando sonó mi celular avisándome la entrada de un mensaje.

_**Hola amor buenos días, recién me acabo de levantar, yo también te amo Edward, eres mi vida.**_

_**B.**_

—Ella me ama Alice— le dije.

—Eso ya lo sé Edward— y sonrió.

* * *

Que les parece son Novios, lo se algo apresurado, pero viendolo de la manera que se quieren desde hace años no vi por que retrasarlo, ya habian sufrido ambos como para tortularlos un poquitin mas, espero les guste.

Agradesco sus Reviews!


	7. capitulo 6: Tentaciones

Gracias a **Verito Pereyra**, por tomar unos momentos de su tiempo para Betear este capítulo.

Gracias al grupo Beta (FFAD) (www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

CAPITULO 6

TENTACIONES

Edward POV

*** Contiene un poco de lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad*****  
**  
Almorcé lo más rápido que pude, me despedí y subí al auto, manejé y llegué en 20 minutos a su casa, me bajé y caminé hacia la puerta, toqué el timbre y ella abrió la puerta.

—Hola— me saludó.

—Hola amor, buenos días, me moría por verte —le dije.

—Yo también, pero pasa.

Sus padres se encontraban en el jardín, y Emmett tumbado en el mueble jugando, lo saludé y me retó unas carreras, acepté y quedamos en empate.

—Bella ¿quisieras ir de paseo? —le pregunté.

—Seguro — dijo, —pero debo ayudar a mamá en el jardín.

—Entonces yo también te ayudo —le dije, salimos.

—Buenos días Charlie, buenos días Renée.

—Hola Edward. ¿Qué tal tu día? —respondieron los dos sincronizadamente.

—Hasta ahora muy bien —respondí, —en qué puedo ayudarles.

—Oh Edward, no te molestes —decía Renée.

—No es ninguna molestia —le dije.

—Pues yo sí acepto, Edward —me decía Charlie. —Ya que Emmett no creo que mueva ni un músculo, ¿podrías ayudarme con esos blocks? Estoy haciendo una parilla, para más tarde asar unas carnes y hacer unas hamburguesas.

—Claro —asentí.

Empecé a ayudar a Charlie, mientras que Bella ayudaba a su madre con las plantas y el césped, terminamos y todo había quedado bien, sus padres se metieron a bañar, y yo y Bella nos quedamos sentados afuera.

—Te amo —le dije, me acerqué hacia ella y le di un beso, sentí como su pulso empezaba a acelerarse.

—Yo también —me respondió, inhalando aire de nuevo. Nos quedamos unos segundos más y después la voz de Emmett carraspeó, trayéndonos de vuelta al mundo.

— ¿Quieren despegarse, tortolitos? —nos dijo riéndose.

—Largo de aquí, Emmett —le dijo Bella.

—Yo solo viene a avisar que saldré con Rose, Alice y Jasper, ¿quieren venir? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué opinas, Bella? —le pregunté.

—Claro —respondió ella.

Ella subió a cambiarse de camisa y nos fuimos, llegamos al centro comercial y nos dirigimos hacia el cine. Tenía a Bella abrazada, acariciándole su cabello, y jugando con él. Mientras ella veía la película, yo la miraba a ella. Cuando salimos de ahí, nos fuimos a cenar, la llevé a casa y antes de irme la besé con ternura.

Pasó una semana y todo marchaba bien, cuando no estábamos en su casa o en la mía, salíamos a caminar, al cine, o a la playa. Era sábado, me levanté, me duché y cambié, bajé y me despedí. Llegué a su casa y toqué la puerta.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludé.

—Hola, pasa amor —me dijo

— ¿Y tus papas? —pregunté, ya que no oía ningún ruido en su casa.

—No están, salieron a casa de Billy, a ayudarle a decorar porque a las 6 llega Jacob de su viaje —me respondió.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó, así que regresaba…

— ¿Almorzamos? —me dijo.

—Claro —contesté, se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a preparar algo que olía muy bien, comimos.

—Esto está muy rico Bella. ¡Ya te puedes casar! —le dije haciéndole una broma, que yo quería hacer realidad.

—No bromees con eso, Edward —y me sonrió, le ayudé a lavar los trastes. Emmett se había ido con Rose, nos tumbamos en la sala a ver TV. Ella estaba acostada a un lado mío, tenerla así se sentía tan bien, la empecé a besar…

Ese beso fue diferente, cargado de pasión, tenía una urgencia, un deseo… Empecé a acariciarla con mis manos, pasé mi mano por su mejilla, su cabello, me dirigí con mi boca sobre su cuello. Ella olía tan bien, sus manos se amoldaron en mi cuello, el sillón era incomodo pero no nos importaba, mis manos empezaron a bajar tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, la cual cayó al suelo, quería que fuera mía, volví a besarla, acariciándole suavemente sus senos, había demasiada excitación por parte de ambos. Le quité la blusa y ella no protestó, me sujetó de mi cabello y me atrajo hacia ella, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recobrar el sentido.

—Bella —le dije, —esto no está bien.

—Lo sé —, me dijo.

Y volví a besarla, no quería dejar de besarla y acariciarla, pero no estaba haciendo lo correcto, yo la amaba y quería que fuera algo más especial para nosotros.

—Bella —le volví a decir, —no es así como quiero estar contigo. Te amo y quiero que sea algo más especial, algo de lo cual ninguno de los dos olvide…

Ella me miró. —Yo igual Edward, es solo que me deje llevar —agachó su mirada, y tomé entre mis manos su cara.

—No te avergüences amor, yo también lo hice, ya llegará ese momento; y tú y yo estaremos juntos —Me puse mi camisa y la ayudé a poner su blusa. —Te amo —le susurré atrayéndola hacia mi costado para ver la TV.

—Yo también —me dijo ella.

Después de un rato, llegaron sus padres y le dijeron a Bella que se arreglara. Charlie me invitó a ir con ellos.

Aunque moría de ganas de ir, para no dejar a Bella sola con Jacob, no podía. Tenía una cena con mis padres y unos amigos.

—Tengo un compromiso, debo irme —. Bella salió a despedirme y la besé, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

¿que pasara ahora que Bella vuelva a ver a Jacob? ¿como reaccionara Jacob al saber que Bella tiene novio?

Nos leemos en el proximo Capítulo.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y Reviews.

Agradesco a: elizabeth1485, janalez, yesi cullen, eve runner, yolabertay, lexa0619, kelulu , veritoxs, eli1901, tatahasi y a los anonimos...por dejarme sus comentarios y seguir esta historia.

Karina Castillo


	8. capitulo 7: Declaraciones

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Capítulo Siete: Declaraciones****  
**  
**Bella POV**

Edward se había marchado y yo subí a arreglarme pero no me quería bañar, no quería borrar el rastro de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sé que no era correcto ya que me había prometido a mi misma llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero lo amaba y eso debía contar a favor por si rompía mi promesa. Termine de ducharme y después de estar rato pensando decidí ponerme unos jeans y una blusa de botones.

Nos marchamos hacia la casa de Billy. Jacob ya estaba ahí y al vernos llegar salió corriendo a saludarme; en realidad más que saludo, fue abrazo más que amistoso.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —me dijo.

—Yo también Jake, es grandioso que estés de vuelta —le dije, sinceramente extrañaba a mi amigo.

—También estoy muy contento de haber vuelto Bells —así era como él me decía.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —pregunte entusiasmada.

—De maravilla, acredite con promedio de nueve y me ofrecieron una beca por si quiero seguir estudiando, pero ahora he regresado por ti, ya no aguantaba estar alejado de ti —dijo sonriendo.

Eso me dejó sin palabras por unos momentos.

—Me alegro que te fuera bien Jake, te lo mereces, me has hecho falta...—le dije—. Pero quiero que sepas que tengo novio —le dije esperando que entendiera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Es Edward ha regresado y hace 1 semana que nos hicimos novios —le dije. La alegría que hace unos segundos estaba plasmada en su rostro se había esfumado.

—Ese —me dijo Jake—. Pero Bella él no te creyó, ¿lo recuerdas?, te trato muy mal y ni siquiera se disculpó; simplemente se fue —me dijo en tono de reproche.

—Lo sé Jacob pero la gente cambia, es válido arrepentirse, además yo siempre lo he querido Jacob —le confesé.

Mi madre se acercó y nos interrumpió…

—Chicos a cenar. —

—Claro mamá, vamos Jacob —Tomé su mano para dirigirnos al comedor.

—Si, vamos —asintió meditabundo.

Comimos tranquilamente, todos hablaban de algo, yo solo asentía y sonreía o respondía cuando alguien me hablaba directamente. Al terminar de cenar Jacob se levantó.

— ¿Caminamos? —preguntó con un intento de sonrisa.

—Claro — respondí. Llegamos hasta un tronco de un árbol en el cual nos sentábamos a platicar cada que venía a su casa.

— ¿Y yo Bella?, ¿que soy yo para ti? —preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

—A que viene esa pregunta Jake —le dije.

—Limítate a responder —me dijo.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo —le conteste.

—Pues yo no quiero eso Bella, no quiero ser solo tu amigo, pensé que sentías lo mismo hacia mí, pero ya veo que me equivoque —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Aún así quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar de luchar por ti, hasta el día que me digas que me amas a mí en lugar de a él, Yo te amo Bella. —

No sabía que decirle. Yo jamás le había dado esperanzas, tal vez habría malinterpretado algún comentario o alguna muestra de cariño por mi parte; no quería lastimarlo, pero no era justo que se ilusionara.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento Jake; yo te quiero muchísimo, eres grandioso y sé que encontraras a alguien más, pero yo no soy para ti, yo amo a otra persona— le dije de la mejor forma para que entendiera.

Se acerco a mí, me puso de pie y me acorralo contra el árbol. Se limito a mirarme, era como si buscara algo en mi interior, sus ojos eran negros y estaba empezado a asustar.

—Deja que te lo demuestre —me dijo y se inclino hacia mí, cerré mis labios y voltee mi cara, él enfadado por mi reacción sujetó mi rostro con fuerza y me obligó a mirarlo.

—Déjame Jacob, yo amo a Edward, entiende por favor —le rogué.

—Bella yo te quiero a ti, ¿sabes con cuantas chicas salí?, pero en ninguna encontré lo que quería, no te puedo sacar de mi mente —empezó a apretarme.

—Suéltame Jacob me estas lastimando, ¡suéltame! —grité ya con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Estamos alejados Bella, nadie te escuchara y no quiero lastimarte, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo —me susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

— ¡Suéltala! —escuche que alguien gritó, cuando pude desviar mi rostro me di cuenta que era Seth, su mejor amigo.

—Lárgate de aquí —le dijo Jacob—. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

—He dicho que la sueltes Jake, ¿qué sucede contigo? —y camino hacia nosotros.

Jacob me soltó, y apenas pude le di tal cachetada que mi mano me dolió.

—No quiero volver a verte. ¡Jamás! —le dije y me fui corriendo.

Iba furiosa, como podía Jake haberme hecho algo así, no lo reconocía el no era así. Era cariñoso, amable, atento; estar lejos lo había hecho cambiar, ¡quizás!, ¿qué clase de amigos tendría allá? Pensaba intentando encontrar una razón para todo esto.

Llegue con mama —quiero irme, no me siento bien —le dije, estaba por responderme cuando mi teléfono sonó.

— ¿Hola? —respondí.

— ¡Te echo de menos! —me dijo la dulce voz de Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

—Yo también Edward, no sabes cuánto —le respondí lo mejor que pude, no quería que notara mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Te pasa algo Bella?, Te oyes diferente —preguntó.

Dude en contestarle —no me siento bien, ya me quiero ir —le dije.

— ¿Te paso algo?, ¿Alguien te dijo algo? —preguntó angustiado.

—Solo quiero irme Edward —y las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener salieron libre, estaba furiosa, muy molesta.

—Voy ahora mismo para allá —me dijo—. No te muevas de ahí, iré por ti —y colgó.

—No tardes —sollocé, pero no alcanzó a escucharme.

— ¿Bella, que tienes? —pregunto mi madre.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza mamá, pero Edward ya viene por mí, me llevara a casa, no te preocupes ya se me pasara, disfruten el resto de la tarde —le dije desviando la mirada, mamá me conocía muy bien.

—Está bien hija, no llegaremos tan tarde —me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

Caminé hasta donde estaba el auto de mi padre y me recargue sobre él, estaba aún intentando comprender lo que había pasado. Luego de varios minutos sentí que alguien se paraba a mi lado.

—Lo siento Bella —era Jacob.

— ¿Qué quieres?, te dije que no te quería volver a ver —le respondí enfadada.

— Perdóname Bella, fui un estúpido, no pensaba claro —me dijo.

Vi como un auto se acercaba hasta que se estacionó, era Edward, quien bajó y se acercó hacia nosotros, lo tome de la mano, mire a Jacob y le dije.

—Es mejor así Jacob, no podemos ser amigos ya que eso no te es suficiente, adiós —me aleje de ahí tomada de la mano con Edward.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido Bella? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos por favor —fue mi única respuesta, él asintió y me llevó hasta el auto.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?... creo que Jacob no se comporto correctamente y malinterpreto a Bella, respecto a sus sentimientos.

¿Le contara Bella a Edward lo que paso? ¿ Como reaccionara?

Gracias por sus Reviews :)

Karina Castillo


	9. capitulo 8: Celos

_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

_Lamento el retraso, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!  
_

**Capítulo Ocho: Celos**

**Edward POV****  
**  
Ya habíamos llegado al restaurante pero no estaba cómodo; me sentía vacío, me faltaba mi Bella. Mi madre logró detectar mi ausencia y me habló.

—Hijo, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó mamá.

—No me siento a gusto —respondí un poco desanimado.

—Me alegro que estés tan enamorado, tus ojos lo dicen todo —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, lo estoy —le dije sonriendo ampliamente al recordar a mi novia y como se habían dado las cosas.

—Si es por Bella que estas así vete, yo le digo a tu papá cuando regrese; fue a recoger a sus amigos y sé que lo comprenderá—

— ¿Estás segura que me puedo ir? —pregunté con una entusiasta sonrisa.

—Si Edward, ve con Bella.

—Gracias mamá —le di un beso en la mejilla, sonreí y me fui.

Cuando subí al auto le marqué para saber cómo iba su reunión.

— ¿Hola? —respondió con su hermosa voz.

— ¡Te echo de menos! —le dije a modo de saludo; era exagerado la forma en que la extrañaba con apenas una horas de habernos visto.

—Yo también Edward, no sabes cuánto —contesto intentando parecer entusiasmada, pero su voz sonaba diferente; algo le había pasado.

— ¿Te pasa algo Bella? Te oyes diferente —exclamé preocupado.

—No me siento bien, ya me quiero ir —me dijo.

— ¿Te paso algo?, ¿Alguien te dijo algo? —solo pensar que la hubieran lastimado me dañaba.

—Solo quiero irme Edward —y pude escuchar como comenzaba a llorar.

—Voy ahora mismo para allá —le dije ya un poco alterado—. No te muevas de ahí, iré por ti.

—No tardes —alcance a escuchar un sollozo cuando estaba colgando la llamada.

Pisé a fondo el acelerador, no me importaba la velocidad ya que siempre conducía algo rápido, lo que quería era llegar y comprobar que ella estaba bien, después de unos veinticinco minutos estaba llegando y alcancé a verla cerca del auto de su padre acompañada de Jacob y una ola de coraje recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegué donde estaban los dos pude ver la manera en que Jacob la miraba; era la mirada de un hombre enamorado y eso no me gustó para nada. Bella me tomó de la mano y le habló.

—Es mejor así Jacob, no podemos ser amigos ya que eso no te es suficiente, adiós — Jacob solo apretó su mandíbula demostrando el enojo que le causaban sus palabras.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido Bella? —le pregunté.

—Vámonos, por favor —me dijo y solo pude asentir llevándola hasta el auto. Ninguno de los dos habló en el camino hasta su casa; aunque me desesperaba más a cada minuto que pasaba no quise presionarla para que me dijera lo que pasaba. Cuando llegamos rodee el auto y abrí su puerta ayudándola a bajar.

—Gracias —me dijo en un susurro.

—De nada —respondí preocupado.

Caminó hacia la entrada de su casa y metió las llaves en la puerta; entre detrás de ella cerrando la puerta, la tomé del brazo y la gire hacia mí. Su reacción me asustó más de lo que ya estaba, ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar. ¡Dios! me estaba matando el que no hablara.

—Bella amor ¿qué te pasa?, dime algo por favor —le rogué abrazándola con fuerza.

—Fue Jacob —logró decir.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —le pregunté con una mezcla de angustia y rabia.

—Jacob no quiere aceptar que seamos solo amigos, el regresó convencido de que seriamos algo más y cuando le dije que eras mi novio y lo mucho que te amaba, que él se merecía alguien que lo quisiera de igual forma y que la encontraría cuando menos pensara; empezó a comportarse muy extraño pero me dio la impresión que lo había entendido —dijo todo eso entre sollozos lo que me hacía difícil entenderle y aumentaba mi desesperación—. Después de la cena me pidió que camináramos un rato y me llevó al viejo tronco donde solíamos sentarnos a conversar —respiró profundamente intentando calmarse—. Empezó a hablar otra vez y a alterarse, me puso contra el árbol e intentó besarme pero no lo consiguió y me dio mucho miedo porque no sabía si iba intentar hacer otra cosa—. Dijo hipando.

Escuchaba atento, podía sentir como mi sangre empezaba a hervir con cada cosa que ella decía, ese animal intentó besar a mi Bella. Inconsciente de lo que yo estaba comenzando a sentir siguió narrando lo que había pasado en la casa de Jacob.

—Le repetí lo mucho que te amo Edward y le pedí que me soltara pero estaba fuera de sí, me sujeto más fuerte y me dijo que él me quería, que había salido con varias chicas y no encontraba lo que quería, que no me podía sacar de su mente y me empezó a apretar más, le grité que me soltara, que me hacía daño pero no lo hizo, solo me dijo que nadie me iba a escuchar por lo apartados que estábamos y me dio miedo Edward, temí por lo que me pudiera hacer porque no reconocía a mi amigo en ese hombre que me tenía sujeta contra un árbol en medio de la noche; pero dijo que no quería lastimarme que solo iba a demostrarme su amor. En ese momento apareció Seth y yo di gracias al cielo, él le exigió que me soltara y Jacob lo insultó, volvió a gritarle Seth y al fin me soltó, estaba tan furiosa que le di una cachetada y aún me duele la mano —levantó su mano para enseñármela y se la sobó—. Me alejé diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo, después te llamé para que fueras por mí y ahí estaba esperándote cuando Jacob me encontró y me pidió que lo perdonara, cuando llegaste tú terminé diciéndole lo que escuchaste cuando tome tu mano —dijo con un medio suspiro medio sollozo.

Cuando terminó de contarme todo lo que había pasado esta noche yo estaba aturdido por decir lo menos; ese pedazo de basura intento besar a Bella y quien sabe que más hubiera hecho de no ser por Seth y todavía tenía el cinismo de pedirle perdón. Bella había sido muy valiente, pero para eso estaba yo, para defenderla y protegerla de ahora en adelante, solo quería buscar a Jacob y golpearlo.

—Ahora regreso —le dije.

— ¿Edward a dónde vas? —preguntó angustiada.

—A golpear a Jacob, nunca debió haberte ni siquiera tocado —le dije enfadado.

— ¡No, por favor Edward no vayas!, no me dejes sola, por favor no —me imploró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sentir que eso la ponía más intranquila fue suficiente para reprimir lo que sentía, me calme, regrese a su lado y la abrase.

—Tranquila amor, prometo que nada te pasara a mi lado, no me separare de ti, te amo Bella, te amo mucho —la besé lentamente con suavidad y ternura, haciéndola olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Nos sentamos un rato en el sofá, yo solo acariciaba su cabello mientras le tarareaba al oído la canción que había compuesto para ella, cuando me di cuenta que se había dormido la levante y la lleve a su habitación. Recuerdo que la última vez que entre ahí fue cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos a las escondidas, sonreí ante el recuerdo y deje a Bella sobre su cama quien empezó a hablar dormida y a decir mi nombre Edward, que feliz me hacía saber que soñaba conmigo.

Deposité un beso en su frente, espere a su familia para sentirme más tranquilo; minutos más tarde llegaron Charlie y Reneé, les dije que Bella se había ido a descansar y me dieron las gracias por no dejarla sola, me despedí de ellos y me fui a casa.  
Aun iba molesto, lleno de celos, sabía que Bella me amaba, pero también sabía que Jacob no se detendría.

* * *

Que les parece la manera de actuar de Jacob, definitivamente estubo mal.

y Edward me parece que reacciono bien, aunque yo si hubiera ido a partirle la cara a Jake.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus review´s

Karina Castillo


	10. capitulo 9: El amor esta por doquier

_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo Nueve: El amor esta por doquier…****  
**

**Bella POV**

Los días seguían pasando y ya solamente nos quedaba un mes para tener que partir a la universidad. Yo cada vez me preocupaba más, no sabía cómo iba soportar estar lejos de Edward; ni siquiera habíamos hablado de ese tema aún, nos dedicábamos a disfrutar el uno del otro de una manera tan pura que cada día que pasaba sentía que mi corazón se hacía más grande.

Mis padres se habían ido por unos días ya que el tío Phil había enfermado y su estado era grave. Emmett estaba a cargo aunque no podía entender como podrían mis padres haber puesto a un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de un musculoso hombre a cargo, ese día Emmett se había marchado con Rosalie y a modo de despedida me dijo.

—Bella, te duermes temprano por favor; no voy a regresar, pienso disfrutar la noche con Rose —y me enseñó una cajita que contenía condones. Puede que no tuviera experiencia aún, pero en la clase de anatomía nos habían explicado muy bien para que servían esos.

—Oh Emmett ¡por Dios!, quédatelo para ti, a mi no me interesa saberlo.

Y mi hermano siendo como era estalló en carcajadas, —Por dios Bella, no me digas que Edward y tu…

— ¡Cállate! —le dije sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

—Por un lado me muero de la risa hermanita, pobre de ti, pero por el otro Edward me agrada más —se acercó me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me prepare para ver la televisión, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Pasa amor —le dije a mi ángel quien me saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Hola, siento lo de tu tío bebé—me dijo.

—Gracias amor, espero que mejore pronto —respondí algo triste.

—Ya verás que si —me dijo.

—Quiero hablar contigo —le dije cambiando un poco el tema.

—Sí, dime amor.

Lo llevé hasta la cocina, tome una bolsa de papas y llené dos vasos con jugo de naranja, lo tomé de la mano y subimos a mi habitación.

—Edward, ¿que pasará con nosotros ahora que partamos a la universidad? —le dije. Sabía que teníamos que hablar de esto tarde o temprano y temía cual iba a ser su respuesta.

—Ahh —exclamó un poco aliviado—. Esta semana me han llegado 4 cartas; Dartmouth, la Universidad John Hopkins, Princeton, y la Universidad de California. Me han aceptado en todas.

—Eso es maravilloso, Princeton es excelente —sentí como se me quebraba la voz al pronunciar esas palabra. Si él decidía irse no podría ser egoísta, tenía que permitirle luchar por sus sueños.

—Sí, lo es. Pero Bella ¿Dónde iras tú? —preguntó.

—Me han aceptado en Dartmouth; desde antes que llegaras de tu viaje ya lo tenía planeado, lo siento pero no puedo cambiar de planes —baje mi mirada por temor a que notara las lágrimas que no quería derramar.

—No te disculpes amor, ¿crees que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente? —me dijo riendo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté exaltada, ¿acaso había malinterpretado mis palabras?

—Yo te amo y si tu vas a Dartmouth, yo también. Sencillo.

—No tienes por qué venir, solo porque yo iré no…. —puso un dedo en mi boca silenciándome

—Si tengo —me respondió—. Voy porque quiero ir, porque te amo Bella, quiero estar contigo, estar en toda la extensión de la palabra, iré a terminar mis estudios y seré un doctor tan eficiente como mi padre.

—Sin duda serás el mejor amor —me acerqué hacia él y lo bese.

¡Dios mío!, algo tenía que hacer, esos besos eran demasiado apasionados…  
Demasiado tarde perdí el control y empecé a enredar mis manos por su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mí; sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, acariciaba mis piernas, mis glúteos, iban de arriba abajo por todo mi cuerpo, hacia mis pechos; estaba perdida. Cuando el deseo ganó la batalla contra la razón empecé a desabotonar su camiseta; Edward estaba deseándolo tanto como yo, ya que me puso sobre el y empezó a quitarme la blusa, desprendiendo lentamente mi sostén, me dedico una sonrisa al sostener mis senos.

—Son hermosos, como lo eres tú —dijo en con un susurro muy sensual. Pude sentir como mi rostro se encendía ante ese comentario.

Me giró para quedar arriba de mí y su boca volvió a poseer la mía, mi respiración estaba descontrolada; mis manos que no podían quedarse quietas acariciaban a conciencia su pecho tan perfectamente esculpido, no exageradamente pero se veía tan bien que en repetidas ocasiones pensaba que tanta belleza no podía ser normal. Con delicadeza puso una mano sobre mi falda y empezó a quitármela hasta caer al piso, debó decir que yo hice todo lo contrario; con desesperación y torpeza desabotone su pantalón y le baje el cierre, y Edward me ayudo a quitárselo, por encima de su bóxer podía ver su notoria erección, estaba muy marcada. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró

—Te amo.

Volvimos a besarnos, había demasiada pasión bajo sus labios besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mis pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos, jugaba con su lengua y yo solo me retorcía de excitación, arañé su espalda con mis uñas y si le dolió no se quejó —te amo—. Volvió a repetir.

—Y yo a ti amor —le respondí entrecortadamente, me quitó la única prenda que tenía en mi cuerpo y la arrojó al piso acompañando el resto de nuestra ropa, nos volvimos a besar y yo sentía cada vez mas fuerte la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi, con urgencia jale su bóxer, el entendió lo que quería hacer y se lo quitó.

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro por unos segundos, en su mirada había amor y un gran deseo de entrega mutua.

—Eres hermosa —me dijo.

—No tanto como tú —le respondí.

—Por dios amor, no eres consiente de lo hermosa que eres, debes tener mas confianza —me dijo.

—Trataré de hacerlo— dije y le sonreí.

Acerqué su cuerpo al mío y le susurre —te amo—. Sentí su temblor.

—Yo te amo más —respondió.

Bajó sus labios sobre mi cuello, trazando besos húmedos, mientras que con sus manos me acercaba más a él. Acaricié su espalda, besé su pecho, mis piernas se entrelazaban con las de él y sentí como su miembro presionaba entre mis piernas. Y ese fue el momento de lucidez que necesitaba; separé a Edward un poco de mí, temía que al alejarlo se enojara y me mandara al diablo, pero esto no podía pasar así. Edward se dio cuenta.

—Bella ¿te he ofendido? —Se paró de la cama maldiciéndose a sí mismo—. Fui un inconsciente, una bestia, lo siento amor me deje llevar, perdóname por favor —me decía.

Fui tras él y puse mis dedos en su boca, silenciándolo —Calla, tú no me has hecho nada, soy yo, veras… —empecé a decir pero dudé un poco, me daba vergüenza decir esto—. ¡No sé cómo decirlo! —exclamé, el solo me miraba con cara de preocupación.

—Bella habla o harás que me vuelva loco —me dijo un poco desesperado.

— ¡Soy VIRGEN!, sé que es una idiotez, en el siglo en el que estamos viviendo, pero es algo que me juré que cumpliría hasta casarme y no es que no te ame o te desee Edward es solo que…—di un respiro—. Entenderé si quieres que terminemos.

Caminó hacia mí y me sentó en la cama cubriéndonos con una sabana, ya que se nos había olvidado que estábamos desnudos.

—Tontita, como puedes pensar que voy a dejarte por eso, yo te amo Bella, con toda mi alma, y el que tú me hayas confesado eso es algo que me hace amarte más. Yo estaré listo cuando tú lo estés, no te presionare para hacer nada. Te amo —me dijo.

—Te amo demasiado —le respondí.

Nos quedamos besándonos, y continuamos desnudos acariciándonos; después de un rato me ayudo a vestirme y bajamos a ver la televisión, era feliz con él a mi lado todo lo podíamos superar.

* * *

jajaja Dios ese par andaba con las hormonas sueltas...menos mal que frenaron a tiempo XD

Y el amor sigue flotando yeah!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer y dejar sus Reviews =P

Karina Castillo


	11. capitulo 10: El Amor Esta Por Doquier 2

_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo Diez: El amor esta por doquier… Parte Dos****  
**

**Bella POV****  
**

Después de un rato llegaron Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

—Espero que no hayan estado haciendo cosas malas niños —decía Emmett con una sonrisa pícara.

—Déjalos en paz —le decía Alice.

Yo solo me sonroje —No te preocupes Emmett, al único que se le permite es a ti; aún tienes ese privilegio pero espero que eso cambie pronto —me reí.

— ¡Ja! Muy graciosa Bella —respondió Emmett borrando su sonrisa.

Y todos los demás rompieron a reír, pasamos toda la tarde platicando, la noche comenzaba a caer cuando se empezaron a despedir todos.

—Nos vamos —dijeron Alice y Jasper quienes estaban de lo más entretenidos entre beso y beso.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Rosalie.

—Bella… —me habló Emmett con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Si?, ¡Oh no! No me digas —le dije—. ¿Otra vez vas a dormir fuera de casa?

— ¡Oye! no ventiles mi vida privada enana —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero si todo el mundo conoce tu vida —respondió Jasper partiéndose de la risa.

— Jaja, muy gracioso Jazz —le dijo mi hermano.

—Bueno Edward, no te quedes hasta muy tarde, no intenten hacer nada de nada ¿me oyeron?

—Cielo santo Emmett, déjalos en paz o te castigare —dijo Rose.

—No cariño, ya me callo —le respondió Emmett haciendo pucheros y con cara de terror.

Todos empezamos a reírnos al ver su reacción. —Vámonos —dijeron sincronizada mente.

Cuando se fueron entramos a la casa.

— ¿Edward quieres cenar? —le pregunté.

—Claro amor —me respondió dándome un tierno beso.

Busqué en el refrigerador mientas Edward me tenía abrazada, saqué todo lo necesario para preparar unas hamburguesas; una vez hechas nos dispusimos a cenar y cuándo terminamos de lavar los platos nos dimos cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo volando cuando estaba a su lado.

—Me voy amor —me dijo Edward dándome un beso.

— ¡Edward! —le llamé antes de que saliera.

—Si, dime —contestó

— ¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo? —puse mi mejor sonrisa.

—Si Emmett me ve aquí, me mata cielo —me dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Por favor! —le pedí, haciendo ese puchero estilo Alice.

—De acuerdo, pero antes de que amanezca me voy.

—Sí amor, gracias —sonreí.

—No hay por qué darlas amor, me encanta estar contigo, dormir contigo y velar tus sueños sería lo mejor que podría pasarme —respondió.

Subimos a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me acosté con él a mi lado.

— ¿Sabes de qué estoy seguro? —me preguntó.

—No tengo idea, dime —y le sonreí.

—De que no quiero separarme nunca de ti, eres la razón de mi existencia.

—Ni yo de ti amor, te amo más que a mi vida —le dije dándole un beso.

—Duerme princesa, ¿quieres que te cante? —preguntó.

— ¿Lo harías por mí? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—Claro amor, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Y empezó a cantarme. Estaba reposando sobre su pecho, los dos cobijados mientras él me cantaba y jugaba con mi cabello, su voz era maravillosa; mis ojos comenzaron a pesar y caí en un profundo sueño donde estábamos Edward y yo amándonos.

Desperté a eso de las nueve de la mañana y él no estaba, ¿fue un sueño? me pregunté. Se sintió tan real, me levante y vi en la mesita una nota y comencé a leerla.

_Amor:_

_Me he ido a casa. Te amo, gracias por esta noche; verte dormir fue fascinante y más cuando escuché que de tu boca salía mi nombre, te amo Bella._

_Edward.__  
_  
¡Por dios! había hablado dormida ¡que vergonzoso!, me levante, busque mi celular y le mande un mensaje.

_**Hola amor, gracias por quedarte. También fue uno de mis mejores momentos a tu lado, te amo.**_

_**Bella.**_

A los pocos minutos me respondió.

_**Yo te amo más. Quiero verte, te tengo una sorpresa ¿paso por ti a las dos?**_

_**Edward.**_

Sorpresas, no me gustaban; pero viniendo de Edward no podría rehusarme.

_**¡Claro! aquí te espero.**_

_**Bella.**_

Almorcé y me dispuse a lavar mi ropa. Cuando termine recogí un poco, hablé con mamá quien me contaba que el tío Phil se encontraba un poco mejor. Era medio día cuando terminé y escuche a Emmett llegar.

—Buenos días hermanita.

—Que sonrisa, ¿tuviste una buena noche? —le pregunté.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente? —me dijo—. Verás, Rose y yo anoche…

— ¡Claro que no! Tonto —me tapé los oídos y subí corriendo las escaleras, entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Oí la estruendosa risa de Emmett. _¡Idiota! _pensé.

Escogí mi ropa y me fui a bañar, prendí el estéreo para relajarme con algo de música. Después de un buen rato salí ya que mi piel comenzaba a arrugarse, me cambie e iba a cepillar mi cabello cuando de pronto algo me hizo brincar.

—Bella, Bellaaa, Bellaaaaa —gritaba Emmett.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y fue un milagro no haberme estampado o rodado por ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué te ocurre? —pregunté alarmada.

—Nada, solo quería ver si te ibas a comer el resto de la pizza —me dijo sonriendo.

Conté hasta 10… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9…10 —No, ya almorcé —Le respondí.

— ¡Ok! Entonces toda para mí —decía Emmett.

—Eres un idiota Emmett —exploté—. Pensé que te ocurría algo y tu solo gritabas como vieja histérica porque tenias hambre, cuando maduraras —le dije muy enojada y subí de vuelta a mi habitación y terminé de arreglar mi cabello. Eran las dos cuando me llegó un mensaje.

_**Amor ya estoy en tu casa, Emmett me abrió la puerta y le pedí que te llamara pero se puso muy raro, dice tu nombre con voz muy baja ¿que le pasa?**_

_**Edward**_.

Baje y era verdad, apenas oía como Emmett decía mi nombre.

— ¿Qué te pasa Emmett?, ¿por qué no me avisaste que Edward había llegado? —pregunte.

—Quién te entiende Bella, me dijiste que no gritara como vieja histérica, así que estoy llamando lo más tranquilo que puedo —respondió con una sonrisa de cabo a rabo.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y Edward junto con Emmett estallaron en risas.

—Gracias al cielo que Dios me mandó como tú hermana y no como tú esposa, pobre de Rose si se casa contigo —le dije.

—Pero aun así me quieres —me dijo.

—Sí, y eso no lo puedo cambiar —sonreí.

Me sumergió en un abrazo —Ya Emmett me vas a despeinar, bájame.

— ¿Desde cuanto te preocupas tanto por cómo te ves?, ahh es verdad ¡quiero verme linda para Edward! —dijo imitando mi voz.

—Cállate bruto —le dije dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos Bella o harás puré a Emmett —dijo Edward muy entretenido.

—No regreses tarde —me dijo Emmett.

— ¡No padre! —le respondí sacándole la lengua y vi como se reía.

* * *

jaja ese Emmett y sus locuras!

¿Que sorpresa le tendra Edward a Bella?

Gracias por dejar sus reviews, me encantan ;)

elizabeth1485, janalez, yesi cullen, eve runner, yolabertay, lexa0619, kelulu , veritoxs, eli1901, tatahasi, eli cullen m, isacobo, nathalia y a los anonimós


	12. capitulo 11: La Sorpresa

_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo Once: La sorpresa.****  
**

**Edward POV**

Salimos de la casa de Bella, sabía y recordaba muy bien el lugar donde solíamos ir cuando terminaban las clases. Era un hermoso prado que se encontraba rodeado por árboles muy grandes y había todo tipo de flores que desprendían una fragancia hipnotizante, ese dulce olor lo hacía más que perfecto porque llenaba el ambiente con un mágica esencia que te hacía sentir parte de ese magnífico lugar. Era el complemento perfecto para compartirlo con Bella, no se comparaba con la esencia de ella pero era igual de exquisita; en medio del claro, había una mesa con aperitivos, acompañada por dos sillas y una botella de champagne, también se encontraba una mesita con un reproductor de música en el que sonaba "claro de luna".

—Es precioso Edward, ¿es nuestro prado? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Así es hermosa, es nuestro lugar —respondí feliz de que lo recordara.

La guié hasta sentarse, empezamos a comer y serví un poco de champagne para acompañar nuestra cena; cuando terminamos de comer rompí el silencio que se había producido.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa —logré decir.

—Sí Edward fue increíble, es la mejor sorpresa que he recibido y la comida ha estado perfecta —contestó con alegría.

—Bella, he estado pensando sobre irnos a la universidad; ya que estaremos lejos de casa y estudiaremos en la misma universidad, estaba pensando en rentar un departamento para que vivamos juntos, si tú estás de acuerdo por supuesto. Yo te amo y no quiero estar sin ti; y pensar que habrá otros chicos que intentarán algo más contigo, no podría estar en paz con eso, quiero estar junto a ti pero de la manera correcta.

Me levanté y saqué de mi pantalón una pequeña caja cubierta por una tela de terciopelo, ayudé a Bella a ponerse de pie y me arrodillé ante ella, tomé su mano izquierda y saqué un anillo en forma de ovalo, herencia de mi abuela Cullen.

—Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte siempre, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa? —Lo había dicho, había soltado esas palabras que tanto deseaba, ahora estaba más nervioso que antes, temía que fuera apresurado y ella pensara en el matrimonio pero en un futuro más lejano.

Fijó su vista en mí, estaba tan nerviosa como yo, por la forma en que mordía su labio.

—Sí acepto —dijo ella con una sonrisa

Tras pronunciar esas palabras sentí mi pulso tranquilizarse y noté una lágrima caer sobre mi mejilla, puse el anillo con delicadeza en su dedo anular, la tomé en brazos y la abracé, para después darle un beso en donde le demostraba todo mi amor.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, ¿lo sabes?

—Tanto como tú a mi amor, me has convertido en la mujer más dichosa —me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, las limpié y nos volvimos a besar.

— ¿Bailamos? —pregunté.

—Contigo siempre —me respondió con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro.

Nos perdimos entre la música, estaba tan feliz. Iba a ser mi esposa, solo mía. Empezó a ocultarse el sol regalándonos un hermoso crepúsculo.

—Debemos irnos —le dije.

—Claro amor, ¿pero y las cosas? —preguntó.

—Alice las recogerá más tarde —respondí.

— ¡¿Alice?! —me preguntó confundida.

—Sí, ella me ayudo amor.

— ¿Por qué no lo supuse? —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a su casa y encontramos una nota.

_**Bella,**_

_**Me fuí con Rose, no llegaré a dormir. ¡No hagan cochinadas! jajaja **_

_**Att: ¡Tu hermano favorito!**_

—Tarado —logró decir Bella—. Sí, es el único. ¿Te puedes quedar? —me dijo, con esos hermosos ojos a los que no se les podía negar nada.

—Encantado amor —respondí dándole un beso.

Subimos a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa; se veía tan linda. Empezamos a platicar, le dije que en cuanto llegaran sus padres deberíamos darles la noticia; temía a la reacción de su padre pero era lo mejor, ambos queríamos algo sencillo, pero como si estuviéramos sincronizados gritamos— ¡Alice! —y segundos después empezamos a reírnos. La loca de mi hermana jamás permitiría que fuera algo sencillo y creo que mamá y Rose, la apoyarían.

Bella se recargó sobre mí y a los minutos tras tararear su canción, se quedó dormida, la acurruque más hacia mí y me dormí. Una luz me despertó, eran los rayos del sol; yo estaba feliz de tenerla entre mis brazos y muy pronto la tendría así cada noche de nuestras vidas. Me levanté con cuidado para no despertarla, bajé y le preparé el desayuno; eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando subí con una bandeja con pan tostado, jugo de naranja y huevos estrellados.

—Buenos días dormilona.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y me sonrió.

— ¿Es para mí? —preguntó algo adormilada.

—Claro amor.

Empezó a comer y cuando terminó se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa, era extraña y tenía un propósito.

— ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? —me dijo—. Solo es un baño —volvió a decir antes de que me negara.

**Bella POV**

— ¿Estás segura amor? —me preguntó.

—Sí, ya hemos estado desnudos, en cierto modo; nuestros cuerpos ya se conocen —le dije.

Me sonrió y nos metimos a la ducha, él se sentó junto a mí; no sabía si el agua estaba tibia o era mi temperatura, nos empezamos a besar y acariciar pero todo quedó hasta ahí. Terminamos de bañarnos y nos cambiamos, él se puso su misma ropa.

—Debo irme amor, iré con mi padre a su trabajo hoy —me dijo.

Hice un puchero, no quería que se fuera todavía.

—Hay mi vida, no hagas esa carita, te prometo que regreso mañana o en la noche a dormir —me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia hiperventilar.

—En la noche, amor —le dije con una sonrisa.

Como no tenía gran cosa que hacer llamé a Alice, ella estaba muy emocionada con la boda pero le pedí que no dijera nada hasta que nuestros padres se enteraran, ella aceptó a cambio de que la dejara ayudarme con los preparativos; sé que Alice iba a hacer una catástrofe, pero por ahora me aterraba más el huracán que explotaría al decírselo a nuestros padres, seguro iban a pensar que estaba embarazada, hay dios mejor dejo las suposiciones para cuando llegue la hora.

Edward regresó por la noche a dormir, había guardado el carro en la casa de Jasper, a escasas 2 cuadras de mi casa para evitar sospechas porque hoy mi hermano estaba en casa, bajé para abrirle mientras Emmett dormía y daba gracias a que este, no tan solo en el aspecto pareciese un oso, sino también porque parecía que invernaba, ya que nada lo despertaba; pero no debíamos tentar a la suerte. Subimos a mi cuarto, tarareo en mis oído mi canción y nos quedamos dormidos, lo más cerca el uno del otro.

Pasaron los días y llegó el tan ansioso domingo, mis padres llegarían ese día, ya que nos habían telefoneado para avisarnos que tío Phil había mejorado y ya le habían dado de alta y se encontraba en casa; mamá nos echaba de menos y ya quería regresar. Fuimos a recogerlos al aeropuerto muy temprano y en la tarde habíamos planeado una comida para dar la tremenda noticia; terminamos de arreglar las mesas y ya estaba la comida lista, por lo que Alice y Edward aprovecharon para ir a cambiar.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿que tal si mis padres se oponían?, ¿o los de Edward? Dejé esas ideas y me cambié.

Eran las tres de la tarde y ya habían llegado Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, mis padres estaban charlando con ellos en el jardín, unos minutos después llegaron Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward; mi prometido tenía en su hermosa cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nos dispusimos a comer y empezaron las charlas por separado, cada quién con su tema; cuando estábamos terminando de cenar Edward se levantó y me tomó de la mano poniéndome a su lado; yo escondí en todo momento mi mano tras mi espalda, no quería que vieran mi anillo.

—Tenemos algo que informar —dijo Edward.

Todos dejaron de hablar para prestarnos atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Charlie. Lo conocía y sabia que se empezaba a preocupar.

— ¿Sí, qué pasa Bella? —preguntó Emmett mirándome intrigado.

—Verán… —continuó Edward—. Bella y yo, hemos decidido estudiar juntos, así que rentaremos un departamento, para no gastar…

— ¿Qué? —gritó Emmett.

—Déjame terminar —le pidió Edward.

—Yo no quiero irme, no sin antes hacer las cosas bien; sé que somos muy jóvenes pero para el amor no hay edad. Así que le he pedido a Bella que se case conmigo y ella me ha dicho que sí —terminó diciendo Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción tras contar nuestros planes.

Observé el rostro de todos, el de mi papá tanto como el de Emmett era crítico, estaban en shock, mi madre tenía humedecidos sus ojos pero sabía que estaba feliz, Esme estaba igual que mamá, tenía los ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa de felicidad, Carlisle estaba tranquilo y sonriendo, Jasper estaba serio pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, Alice y Rosalie estaban más que felices, ya me las imaginaba.

_¿Qué cosas estarían maquinando en sus cabezas?__  
_  
— ¿Qué piensan? —preguntó Edward trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

—Muchas felicidades —nos decían Carlisle y Esme mientras nos abrazaban.

Mi madre corrió hacia mí y me dijo; —Pequeñita, sé que serás muy feliz, Edward te ama, tanto como tú a él.

— ¡Felicidades! Verán que será una boda hermosa —dijeron Alice y Rose mientras nos abrazaban.

—Les deseo lo mejor —nos dijo Jasper.

—Mi pequeña hermana, ¡se casa! —Dijo Emmett—. Cuídala mucho —le dijo a Edward— Hazla muy feliz, ella se lo merece —me abrazó y después le dio un abrazo a Edward—. Que sean muy felices —le susurró.

Mi padre estaba muy serio, cuando me acerque a él me preguntó.

— ¿Estás embarazada Bella?

— ¡No Papá! —sabía que algo así pasaría por su cabeza.

—Es que no encuentro otra razón para que te cases siendo tan joven hija.

—Papá, Edward es el amor de mi vida y quiero irme a la universidad con la frente en alto; quiero estar siempre con él y que mejor manera de casarnos y compartirlo todo, o ¿acaso prefieres que me vaya así con él, y haga mi vida en unión libre? —le pregunté.

—No Bella, es solo que el matrimonio no es cualquier cosa, pero sé que tu podrás llevarlo muy bien; sé que Edward te ama y tú eres feliz, eso me basta para darles mi bendición, felicidades chicos —nos dijo abrazándonos.

* * *

¡pero que sorpresa! se van a casar tan tan ta tan...

mmm parece que este noviasgo avanza muy rapido, pero el punto para bella es que ella lo ha amado casi toda su vida, ademas un amor puede crecer y fortalecerse dia a dia ... cada persona ama a su manera y estos dos tortolos van que vuelan!

Pero sera siempre felicidad?

Lo Averiguaremos el proximo capitulo!

Gracias por dejar sus reviews, con su apoyo me alegran el dia ;)

**elizabeth1485, janalez, yesi cullen, eve runner, yolabertay, lexa0619, kelulu , veritoxs, eli1901, tatahasi, eli cullen m, isacobo, nathalia, blackhole16, rbblack, y a los anonimós.**

Karina Castillo


	13. capitulo 12:Preparativo y Presentaciones

****Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto, pero me quede sin Beta y la apreciaba mucho y no he podido encontrar alguien mas hasta ahora...una amiga que Beteo este capitulo y a la cual le agradesco mucho **Mentxu Masen**, estoy enormemente en deuda contigo nena :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**PREPARATIVOS Y PRESENTACIONES  
**  
Había pasado 1 semana. Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Renée, se habían aliado, me habían hecho pasar por cambios de vestuario. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo de compras, jamás pensé que dos locas a quienes adoraba, iban a desatar tanto caos. Mi mamá y mi suegra, a quien quería mucho, ya que se podría decir que era una segunda madre para mí, también estaban participando entre las decoraciones. Alice se había encargado de repartir las invitaciones, los arreglos florales, las mesas, sillas, manteles, la iglesia, mi ajuar. No tenía un solo respiro, y lo que más me enojaba, es que apenas había podido ver a Edward.

Edward y yo habíamos acordado casarnos el 13 de agosto, ya que entraríamos a la universidad el 20 de agosto. Quedaba solamente una semana para casarnos, ya casi teníamos todo listo. El vestido era hermoso, debo agradecer a Alice, tiene buen gusto.

La boda se celebraría en casa de Edward ya que Alice y Rose habían insistido tanto, y yo estaba encantada con la idea, adoraba el jardín de Esme.  
Cuando llegamos a casa de Esme, Edward se encontraba en las escaleras del jardín sentado, cuando me vio sonrió y se aproximo a mí.

—Hola, amor —dijo tomándome en sus brazos y dándome un beso. Este beso estaba muy cargado de pasión, amor, oí a alguien carraspear.

—Eh, tortolos, dejen eso para después —decía Emmett.

— ¡Oh, qué rayos! Emmett, largo de aquí —le dije furiosa, pareció comprender mi estado de humor, porque se esfumó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Vaya, amor —dijo Edward—, por primera vez vi a Emmett temerle a alguien más que a Rose —dijo riendo.

—Es que no he estado contigo, y eso me enfada —dije frunciendo mi ceño.

—Lo sé amor, pero ya todo terminará. En una semana nos casamos, serás mi esposa y estaremos juntos siempre.

—Deseo que llegue esa semana —le dije sonriente y lo atraje hacia mí volviéndolo a besar, nos separamos cuando oímos a nuestras madres hablar.

—Chicos —nos llamaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, mamá, Raneé. Qué se les ofrece —preguntó cortésmente Edward.

—Queríamos informarles que mañana daremos una comida en su honor, en casa de los padres de Bella —informó Esme.

— ¡Oh! No se hubieran molestado, madre —respondió Edward.

—No es ninguna molestia —le dijo Esme.

—Ahora disfruten su tarde. —Y se fueron.

—Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer, princesa? —me preguntó Edward.

—Solo quiero estar contigo —le dije.

Subimos a su auto, y nos fuimos a nuestro prado. Pasamos toda la tarde entre abrazos y besos, profundizando en caricias. Empezó a ocultarse el sol, y Edward me llevó a casa.

—No quiero irme —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, amor —le dije mordiéndome el labio.

— ¿Y si te quedas a dormir? —le pregunté esperanzada.

—Pero amor, están tus padres, si Charlie me cacha, no me importaría, pero no quiero que piensen mal de ti. No quiero que te juzguen, cariño, sé que no lo soportarías —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Tienes razón amor, mañana te veré, te amo —le dije abrazándolo.

—Te amo —me dijo dándome un suave beso para después marcharse.

Desperté a eso de las 9 de la mañana. La comida era a las 3, así que aún quedaba tiempo, no tenía ni idea de quiénes vendrían, pero tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Bajé a desayunar y me la pasé contemplando una foto de Edward y yo juntos en mi cumpleaños número 7, un recuerdo vino a mí.

*Flashback*

Edward: Bell´s, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos.

Bella: Ed para eso falta, mucho, ¡pero te esperaré!

Edward: ¿Entonces serás mi Bella?

Bella: Sí, Ed, seré tu Bella y tú serás mi Edward.

Edward sonrió, dándome un beso en el cachete.

*Fin del flashback*

Me llegó un mensaje de texto... sacándome de mis recuerdos.  
_  
Te amo, princesa, en un rato más te veré. E.D_

Empecé a teclear y le contesté.

_Yo también te amo, amor, te espero ansiosa._B.S

Mis padres se encontraban afuera arreglando todo, pasé un rato, viendo televisión, sonó el timbre y fui abrir.

—Carlisle, Esme, Alice, pasen — les dije.

—Hemos venido a ayudarles a nuestros consuegros —respondía Carlisle.

—Claro, están en el patio —les dije con una sonrisa.

—Con permiso —dijeron dirigiéndose hacia el patio.

—Vamos Bella, hay que ponerte linda —me dijo Alice jalándome de un brazo y llevándome arriba.

— ¿Qué es todo eso que traes ahí? —le pregunté asustada.

— ¡Ah! Esto, son solo cajas de maquillaje. —Sonrió ante ver mi cara.

Me duché y, cuando salí, comenzó a arreglarme, Alice era una experta, me puse el vestido y terminó de maquillarme, me encantó cómo me veía.

—Gracias Alice, eres la mejor —le dije emocionada.

—Me alegro que te guste Bella, ahora si me permites, traje mis cosas, ¿me puedo bañar y arreglar aquí? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Claro, Alice, no tienes ni que preguntarlo —le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Alice terminó de bañarse y salió luciendo un bonito vestido azul marino, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde, bajamos. Papá y mamá ya estaban listos, Emmett se había ido con Carlisle y Esme, quienes habían partido para arreglarse.

Tan puntual como siempre, Edward llegó a las 3, junto con su familia. Caminó hacia mí con esa sonrisa torcida que adoraba.

—Hola princesa, he traído esto para ti —me dijo sacando detrás de su espalda su mano, la cual traía un ramo de rosas.

—Son hermosas, amor —le dije dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—No, no hay nada más hermoso que tú —me respondió, para después darme volver a darme un dulce beso.

Nos fuimos a sentar, Alice y Jasper charlaban plácidamente, Rosalie y Emmett estaban muy bien abrazados, los padres de Jasper se encontraban de viaje. Comenzaron a llegar más invitados y Edward me llevó ante dos personas que no conocía.

—Bella —me dijo Edward—. Ellos son mis tíos, Carmen y Eleazar. —Una pareja de unos treinta y tantos años de edad, muy guapos y se veían aun muy enamorados.

—Tíos, ella es mi Bella —les dijo muy complacido.

—Un gusto, veo que eres muy hermosa, cielo, les deseamos lo mejor —dijo Carmen.

—Es un honor conocerte, mis felicitaciones a ambos. Carlisle dice que Edward es muy feliz desde que está contigo —dijo Eleazar.

—El placer es mío, y gracias —les dije algo tímida.

Ellos se reunieron con mis padres y los padres de Edward. Llegó la familia Weber, Ángela aún seguía siendo mi amiga, aunque casi no la había visto en vacaciones, ella siempre podía contar conmigo y yo con ella. El tío Phil, fue una gran sorpresa, corrí a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vi.

—Hola, cariño, ¡pero mírate! Qué grande estás, ya toda una mujercita que se va a casar —me dijo con alegría.

—Me alegra que vinieras, pero más me alegra saber que ya estás bien —le dije abrazándolo de nuevo, lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta llegar con Edward.

—Tío, el es Edward, el amor de mi vida, mi futuro esposo —le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mucho gusto, me alegro que se haya curado —le respondió Edward tendiéndole la mano.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward, es un gusto conocerte. Me alegra ver que Bella es tan feliz, les deseo lo mejor.

—Gracias —respondió Edward.

—Ahora si me disculpan, voy con mi hermano —contestó mi tío y se marchó.

Llegaron los Stanley, amigos de papá del trabajo y amigos de Carlisle; varias amigas de mamá y Esme; y varios amigos de nosotros. Estábamos pasándola tan bien, cuando de pronto, apareció Billy acompañado por Jacob, Seth y su mamá Sue. Mis padres fueron a recibirlos y percibí en Edward enojo.

— ¿Amor, estás bien? —pregunté.

—Cómo se atreve a venir, después de lo que te hizo —me decía Edward.

—Tranquilo, amor, mientras estés conmigo, lo demás no importa —le dije.

—Tienes razón, nada arruinará este momento, te amo —dijo dándome un beso.

—Edward, Bella —llamó Carlisle.

—Sí, papá —respondió mi prometido.

—Quiero presentarles a Liam, Renata y su hija Jane, unos amigos muy queridos.

—Claro. —Asintió Edward, quien me dirigió hacia ellos, tomando mi mano.

—Aquí está mi hijo, Edward, y esta hermosa dama, Isabella, que pronto pasará a ser una hija más, aunque yo ya la considero como tal —decía Carlisle con orgullo.

—Mucho gusto —dije estrechando mi mano con cada uno de ellos.

—Vaya Edward, has crecido mucho, te has vuelto muy apuesto —expresaba Renata.

—Gracias —respondió Edward saludándola a ella y a Liam.

—Mucho gusto Edward, la otra noche no te pude volver a ver —decía la chica, estrechando su mano con la de Edward. No pude evitar encelarme, era absurdo, pero es que ella lo miraba como si se lo fuera a comer, como si fuera su dulce preferido. Era muy bonita, cabello rubio, sus ojos color azul, esbelta, supuse que era Jane por lo que había dicho Carlisle.

—Algo muy importante se me presentó —comentó Edward.

Entonces recordé:_ la cena con los amigos de sus padres, el día en que sucedió lo de Jacob y Edward fue por mí. _Di gracias de que no se hubiera quedado a cenar, solo imaginarla, me producían unos celos enormes. Si ahí, en mi presencia casi se lo comía, imaginármelos sin mí, ¡oh rayos!

Traté de disimular, tomé a Edward de la mano.

—Amor, podemos ir por algo de beber —le pedí.

—Claro, cielo, lo que quieras —me respondió.

—Con su permiso —les dije y nos fuimos, _toma esa zorra._

Varios comenzaron a bailar, Alice vino acompañada de Jasper. — ¿Vamos a bailar? —preguntó con sus ojitos brillando por correr a la pista.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó Edward.

—Claro —respondí, no era muy buena para el baile, pero quería dejarle bien claro a Jane que Edward era mío ¡dios que celosa, era! Jamás había sentido estos celos hacia alguien, pero esa Jane, sacaba lo peor de mí.

* * *

Bueno pues una vez mas el amor de Bella y Edward esta intacto y sus planes van viento en popa...

Podra algo impedirlo?

Tratare de actuallizar mas seguido!

Gracias por su review´s

Karina Castillo


	14. capitulo 13:Ella Es Mía, Él Es Mío

Betado por:** Xarito Herondale** (FFAD) muchas gracias nena!

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13:  
ELLA ES MÍA, ÉL ES MÍO.**

POV BELLA

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, no supe cómo ni cuándo, pero ahí se encontraban Jane mirando a Edward, él se dio cuenta pero no le dio importancia. Jane caminó hacia nosotros.

— ¿Te importa si bailo con Edward una pieza? —preguntó con su cara de niña buena.

—La verdad… —No terminé de responderle cuando ella se respondió por sí sola.

—Gracias —me dijo, metiéndose entre nosotros y tomándolo de las manos para seguir el baile. Iba a explotar, la pagaría caro. Cuando sentí que me tomaban de la mano y me hacían girar.

— ¿Bailamos, hermosa? —preguntó Jacob.

— ¡No! —le dije, soltándome de su mano. Vi la cara de Edward, estaba enojado, pero no podía hacer nada, era muy caballeroso y, a parte, se encontraban nuestros padres, hermanos y familiares, no podíamos dar una escena, no se lo merecían.

—Por favor —me pidió Jacob—. Solo una pieza —volvió a pedir.

—Solo una —repetí fríamente.

Empezamos a bailar, me estaba muriendo de celos al ver a Jane coqueteándole a Edward, era una cualquiera, no le importaba que él estuviera comprometido.

POV EDWARD

Estábamos bailando mi prometida y yo, vi cómo me miraba Jane, pero no le di importancia, para mí no había más mujer que Bella, no supe en qué momento ella se encontraba al lado de nosotros.

— ¿Te importa si bailo con Edward una pieza? —le preguntó Jane a Bella.

—La verdad… —No terminó de dejar hablar a Bella, cuando ella solo le agradeció como si fuera un sí, quería decirle que no, pero mis padres se hubieran ofendido por ser tan descortés cuando ellos me inculcaron valores y modales.

—Gracias —dijo Jane metiéndose entre nosotros y tomándome de las manos para seguir el baile. Vi la cara de Bella, estaba enojada, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Una ira me invadió cuando me di cuenta que Jacob la estaba tomando de la mano y la hizo voltear.

— ¿Bailamos, hermosa? —le preguntaba Jacob.

Oí un "¡no!" como respuesta, vi cómo Bella se desasía de su mano. Quería partirle la cara, dejarle en claro que era mi prometida y en unos días mi esposa, pero traté de tranquilizarme, no quería arruinarlo todo y que mis padres se avergonzaran de mi, o peor, que los padres de Bella se enojaran con ella por una escena de celos.

Empezaron a bailar, sentía coraje, no hacia Bella, hacia Jacob, maldito perro, después de lo que había hecho, llegaba como si nada hubiera pasado, no perdía oportunidad.

POV BELLA

Quería que la canción terminara, y parecía estar en contra mía, avanzaba lentamente...

—Bella —me habló Jacob.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le respondí de la manera más fría.

—Perdóname, por favor, la he pasado muy mal sin ti, te echo de menos.

Por un momento creí en sus palabras, hasta que volvió a hablar.

—No te cases; él no te merece, tú mereces algo mejor, algo como yo. Cásate conmigo Bella —me dijo.

_Sí,_pensé para mí, Jacob había perdido la cordura.

—Estás loco, Jacob, creí que lo entendías —le dije—. Yo también te he echado de menos, pero de la única manera en la que te puedo ver es como un amigo. —Detuve el baile y le dije—: La pieza que te concedí ha terminado.

Vi en sus ojos furia. Me tomó de la mano con fuerza y me sacó del baile, llevándome a una parte alejada; yo no podía hablar, ni gritar, nadie se daba cuenta, todos parecían estar en lo suyo. Todo mundo sabía que Jacob y yo éramos los mejores amigos, de alguna manera veían normal el que camináramos dando un paseo, solo Edward sabía que esa amistad había terminado, pero no supe si se dio cuenta de que me había marchado.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del bosque; cuando estuvimos solos Jacob me soltó.

—Te arrepentirás, Bella, me rogarás que esté contigo, tal como yo te estoy rogando ahora —me decía.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —le pregunté.

—Tómalo como una advertencia —me dijo, y después sonrió.

— ¡Púdrete, Jacob Black! —le grité.

Error, eso lo hizo enojarse más. Me tomó de las manos y apretó con fuerza.

—Me lastimas; suéltame, animal —le dije.

POV EDWARD

Estaba tratando de liberarme de Jane.

—Eres muy guapo. ¿Quieres que te dé tu regalo de bodas? —me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, gracias —le dije lo más amable que pude.

—Pero, ¿por qué no, cariño?, la pasaríamos genial, puedo darte placer.

—Estás loca —le dije. Quise decirle algo más, cuando de pronto vi a Jacob tomar de la mano nuevamente a Bella, sacándola del baile y llevándola a un extremo de la casa, cerca del bosque.

—Sí, cariño, loca por tenerte entre mis brazos —respondía Jane.

—Mira —le dije soltándome de sus manos y separándome de ella—, no sé con qué personas tratas tú, pero yo estoy comprometido, amo a mi futura esposa y no tengo ojos para nadie más, así que busca tu placer por otra parte. —Sé que fui algo grosero, pero se merecía eso y más.

Fui hasta donde vi a Bella, pero ya no la encontraba. Me empecé a angustiar hasta que oí voces provenientes del bosque y decidí adentrarme, cuando estuve a unos 3 metros escuché decir a Bella:

— ¡Púdrete, Jacob Black!

Entonces me angustié más y caminé más rápidamente. Mi Bella gritaba:

—Me lastimas; suéltame, animal —le decía.

Llegué hacia ellos y lo que vi no me gustó. Él estaba casi encima de ella, la tenía tomada por la cintura y la estaba besando. Bueno, técnicamente no, porque Bella cubría con su mano su boca, pero este intentaba quitársela. _¡Qué demonios! ¡Edward reacciona!_me dije.

— ¡Suéltala! —grité.

Jacob volteó a verme y soltó a Bella; caminé hacia ella y me puse cara a cara con él.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil, tú vuelves a lastimar a Bella, es más, vuelves a acercártele y te arrepentirás de haber nacido —le dije con mucha ira, y era verdad, donde ese idiota se atreviera a volver a lastimarla conocería a Edward Cullen.

—Ya lo verás, sanguijuela, Bella será mía, ella solita vendrá a buscarme —me decía con una sonrisa el muy canalla.

Y ese fue su error. Me le fui encima, lo agarré y estampé contra un árbol, el imbécil arrojó una rama y esta cayó sobre Bella tirándola al piso. Quise correr hacia ella, para asegurarme de que no le hubiera pasado nada, pero Jacob me pateó; me levanté y le di un puñetazo. De repente Seth, el amigo de Jacob, nos había encontrado y tomó a Jacob de los brazos, haciendo que este dejara de pelear.

—Vámonos, Jake —le dijo.

—Vámonos —respondía Jacob amargamente.

—Pero antes: recuerda, Edward —me dijo—, Bella vendrá a mí, a pedirme estar conmigo y tú la habrás perdido.

Yo me giré y fui donde estaba Bella, no haciendo caso a lo que me decía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, amor? —le pregunté angustiado, levantándola con cuidado.

—Sí, no me ha pasado nada, ¿y tú? —preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No llores, princesa, estoy bien —le respondí, y era verdad, solo me dolía un poco la pierna.

—Oh, Edward, yo no quise besarlo, no me dejé —me decía.

—Lo sé, amor, tus labios solo son míos —le dije quitándole sus lágrimas y dándole un suave beso para que olvidara lo ocurrido.

—Ahora regresemos —le dije abrazándola con delicadeza.

POV BELLA

Regresamos a la fiesta, parece que nadie notó algo de lo que había sucedido. Yo había tratado de no pensar en esas palabras, me había amenazado. ¿Qué pasaba con ese muchacho gentil y noble que era mi amigo?, ¿en dónde había quedado? Temía ante sus amenazas. Edward llamó mi atención sacándome de mis preocupaciones…

—Amor, ¿en qué piensas? —me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Para ser honesta —le dije— temo ante lo que me dijo Jacob, ante sus amenazas.  
—Estaba muy preocupada.

—No temas, amor, yo estaré siempre para defenderte y protegerte. Jamás permitiré que te pase algo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

—Sí, lo sé, Edward. Te amo.

—Yo más, amor —me dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

Alice se acercó a nosotros y yo me tiré a abrazarla, le conté lo que había pasado y se tensó un poco.

—Bella, Jacob jamás entenderá, es un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo haberte hecho eso? Son solo las amenazas de alguien que no piensa, Bella, solo palabras, no te preocupes. Ahora regresemos con Edward —me dijo.

—Sí, no quiero dejarle el camino libre a Jane para que se aproveche —le dije algo molesta.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dices tan segura? —le pregunté.

—Verás —me dijo—, nos encontrábamos bailando cuando Edward paró a Jane, quien estaba pegada a él intentando convérselo de llevarlo a algún lugar, para tu sabes qué  
—me dijo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grité furiosa.

—Tranquila, Bella. Edward notó que Jacob te llevaba con él y se zafó de Jane, no sin antes dejarle en claro que perdía su tiempo con él, que él te amaba, tú eras todo lo que quería y que ella era una ofrecida al comportarse así, que tuviera un poco de amor por sí misma, Jane se quedó paralizaba por tales palabras de Edward, se fue furiosa a sentar con sus padres —relató Alice con una risita.

— ¡Wau!, ¿pero cómo supiste todo eso? —le pregunté.

—Estábamos bailando, y cuando noté que pasaba algo le dije a Jazz que bailáramos más cerca y así fue como pudimos oír —me dijo con una sonrisa que no mostraba arrepentimiento.

—Gracias, Al —le dije.

—Regresemos —me dijo.

Llegamos y Edward estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Emmett y Rose. El tiempo pasó tranquilo. Podría ver a Jane echando chispas por los ojos, debo admitir que eso me mató de risa; yo solo aprovechaba el momento para besar, acariciar, abrazar a Edward de una manera un poco incorrecta, claro, cuando mis padres y mis suegros no veían. _¡Toma esa, zorra!_decía al ver las caras que ponía.

—Me encanta que me celes —me susurró Edward al oído.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté algo sonrojada.

_Me había pillado. Era verdad, estaba celos; estos sentimientos eran nuevos. Edward era solo mío y Jane sacaba lo peor de mí._

—Te conozco, amor. Primero: estás sonrojada por mi afirmación; segundo: estos besos y caricias, demuestran una pasión mezclada con posesión, ¡y me encantan! Y tercero: sonríes al ver las caras de odio que te lanza Jane.

— ¡Diablos! —me quejé—. A mí también me gustan, y sí, estoy celosa. Jane parece no entender las palabras "amo a alguien más".

—Como tampoco las entiende, Jacob —me respondió.

—Mmmm, tienes razón, deberían presentarlos. —Y empezamos a reír por mi comentario.

La gente se empezó a retirar.

—Bella —me dijo Alice.

—Papá y mamá se irán por unos días a un evento en Los Ángeles, creo que también tus padres irán. ¿Quisieras quedarte en mi casa?, la pasaríamos genial.

—No lo sé, Alice, me encantaría, pero mis padres tienen la última palabra.

Cuando menos lo acordé ya iba caminando en dirección a mis padres.

—Buenas noches, Renée, Charlie, ¿irán al viaje con mis padres? —preguntó mi querida amiga.

—Sí, pequeña, es algo interesante que no podríamos perdernos —le respondió mamá.

— ¿Entonces permitirían que Bella y Emmett se queden en la casa? Haríamos una pijamada, Rose, Bella y yo, sería grandioso tener unas noches de chicas, ¡por favor!  
—pidió Alice haciendo su cara de perrito regañado, debía admitir que cuando se proponía algo usaba todos sus métodos hasta conseguir el objetivo.

Mi padre lo meditó por unos segundos.

—Me parece buena idea, siempre y cuando cada quien duerma en su cuarto, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos —le dijo Charlie muy serio.

—Claro —dijo Alice—, así será, gracias. —Y nos fuimos.

—Estoy nerviosa —le confesé a Alice.

— ¡Por favor, Bella! Sé que mi hermano ya ha dormido contigo.  
_  
__¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso Alice tenía una bola mágica para ver lo que pasaba?_

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté.

—Recuerda que yo sé todo. —Me miró y comenzó a reírse—. Es decir, cuando Edward no llega no es difícil adivinar dónde está.

—Tienes razón, Alice, pero…

No permitió que terminara de hablar, cuando dijo:

—También lo sé, Bella, sé que eres virgen, ¡recuerda que soy tu mejor amiga! Además, ya me lo hubieras contado. También sé que mi hermano es un hombre, el cual quiere que las cosas sean tan tradicionales como si hubiera nacido en 1901.

No pudimos detenernos y empezamos a reírnos.

Mis padres y mis suegros partieron el día siguiente diciendo que regresaban el jueves y no querían quejas. Me encantó estar con Edward. Sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta, me colé en su habitación en las noches, me encantaba dormir a su lado, sus caricias eran mi perdición, y pensar que pronto estaríamos así. Estaba feliz, pero algo en mí intuía que algo pasaría; en cierta forma me sentía inquieta y no sabía por qué, tal vez eran nervios por la boda.

Cuando mis padres regresaron el jueves por la noche, me despedí de Edward, era raro, pero no quería separarme de él.

—Te amo, no lo olvides —le dije de pronto, necesitaba que lo escuchara una vez más.

—Y yo te amo a ti, princesa —me dijo dándome un suave beso.

No pude más y convertí ese beso en intenso, como si fuera el último beso que le daría, como si jamás volviera a poder besar esos labios tan atractivos y suaves que me hacían derretirme por completo. Él tuvo que separarnos por la falta de aire.

Cuando me fui, sentí que la mitad de mi alma se quedaba con él.

* * *

Hola ;)

Una vez más me disculpo por tardar tanto, pero digamos que entre la escuela, los exámenes y el cumplir con los deberes de la casa me han tenido absorbida.

No se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero espero sea pronto, el motivo es que la beta que me asignaron tubo que tomar un descanzo por su bien, asi que me he quedado sin beta de nuevo.

Gracias por dejar sus RR ;)

**elizabeth1485, janalez, yesi cullen, eve runner, yolabertay, lexa0619, kelulu , veritoxs, eli1901, tatahasi, eli cullen m, isacobo, nathalia, blackhole16, rbblack, y a los anonimós.**

Karina Castillo


	15. capitulo 14: Una Pesadilla

Betado por:** Xarito Herondale** (FFAD) muchas gracias nena!

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14: UNA PESADILLA

POV JACOB

Había escuchado a la tonta de Jessica Stanley charlar con Lauren, estaban furiosas por lo que entendí, porque a ninguna les llegó invitación de Bella para su despedida ni para su boda. ¿Cómo pensaban que les llegaría si la habían molestado tanto en la preparatoria? Decían que estaban seguras que Bella se casaba porque estaba embarazada o por el dinero de los Cullen, cosa que yo sabía que era mentira, conocía a Bella a la perfección, pero ahora esa parte linda de Jacob había muerto, solo quería hacerla mía, que me amara a mí. Afiné más mi oído y estaban hablando sobre la despedida de soltera que era el viernes, en cuatro días, en un centro nocturno llamado "Eclipse", Alice lo había alquilado solo para ellas.

Empecé a trazar mi plan, ese sería el gran día, Bella seria mía. Decidí acudir a Embry, él era uno de mis mejores amigos y sabía que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa. Cuando llegué le conté mi plan, dudó un poco al principio, pero recordándole que me debía varios favores, aceptó.

Esos días me dediqué a ir a Port Ángeles a revisar "Eclipse", estudié el lugar a la perfección. La salida de emergencia era genial, daba a la parte trasera y ahí estaba despejado sin vista a que alguien más mirara. Pregunté sobre el evento del viernes, más bien me tuve que ligar a una chica llamada Bree, quien era la que manejaba la información, y esta, después de hacerla mía, cantó como un buen pájaro. Irían _strippers,_ bailarines eróticos; empezaría la función a las 8 y tenía entendido que acabaría a las 2 de la mañana. Le dije que mi hermana se casaría dentro de dos meses y quería ver el show, me dijo que por qué no venía el viernes, un amigo de ella sería el principal bailarín y que ya que ella estaría a cargo podría sentarme con ella detrás de los vidrios de los cuales se veía todo hacia afuera pero nada hacia adentro, para elegir si lo contrataba o no. Claro que accedí, dándole después otro beso y pidiéndole amablemente que me llevara a recorrer el lugar. Según me había contado ese último jueves, a Bella, después de la función, la llevarían a la habitación en la parte de arriba y el _stripper_ bailaría para ella, sería como un regalo, pero nada de toques.

Estaba listo, tenía el auto disponible, le había afinado los últimos detalles, tenía en la cajuela una maleta con ropa limpia, ropa para ella que había comprado y víveres. Me llevaría a Bella a una cabaña, cerca de la Push.

El viernes llegó, eran las 7 de la noche.

—Está todo listo —le dije.

— ¿Estás seguro, hermano? —preguntó Embry.

—Claro, ella me quiere, eso yo lo sé.

—Jacob, seamos realistas, ella ama a ese tipo, ¿te parece que secuestrarla hará que te ame?

—Vale la pena, Bella tiene que ser solo mía. Ahora vamos a "Eclipse", tengo que estar antes para poder sacarla de ahí sin que nadie lo note. Como a eso de las 11 según me explicó Bree ella entrará a la habitación, minutos antes yo subiré, dormiré al idiota y ahí la esperaré.

—Espera —respondió Embry.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundido, no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora.

Caminó hacia la puerta pidiendo que no me moviera y vi como sujetaba algo con fuerza, era Seth, ¡demonios! Qué tanto habría oído.

— ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? —le pregunté.

— ¡Estás loco, Jacob, tú no eres así, ¿cómo piensas hacerle eso a Bella?! —me gritó.

Había escuchado bastante por lo que deduje, no podía dejarlo ir, así como si nada caminé hacia él y le estampé un puño que lo noqueó. Lo llevamos a una casa abandonada y lo dejamos atado, para que no interfiriera.

Salimos de ahí y condujimos hasta "Eclipse", aparcamos en la parte de atrás, le dije que se quedara en el auto y salí hacia el lugar. Cuando vi a Bree la saludé y entré con ella a esperar; dieron las 8 y ella iba entrando hermosa como siempre, una parte en mí decía que me detuviera, que ese no era yo, pero otra parte decía que ella era mía. El show empezó y los gritos de las chicas aumentaban, Bella solo trataba de no mirar, eso me causó gracia, estaba sonrojada, era hermosa. Eran casi las 11, así que le dije a Bree que iría al baño, le di un beso y me retiré; cuando entré a la habitación, apagué la luz y saqué el cloroformo para dormir al _stripper_. Minutos después la puerta se abrió y entró el chico, lo tapé e intentó forcejear, pero fue inútil, segundos más tarde ya estaba dormido. Lo deposité en el baño que había dentro de esta habitación y esperé a que Bella entrara.

Minutos más tarde la puerta giró y Bella entró, todo estaba totalmente apagado.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó.

Me paré sin contestarle y caminé hacia ella.

—Hola, preciosa —le susurré.

—Jacob, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti, lindura, te dije que eras mía.

—Estás loco, Jacob, ese no eres tú, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! —me dijo enojada.

—Te diré mi plan: tú te irás conmigo, te entregarás a mí, después de eso Edward ya no te querrá y obviamente que no se casará contigo, pero no te apures, preciosura, yo estaré ahí para ti, serás mi mujer.

Encendí la lámpara de la mesita y pude ver a Bella retroceder hasta la puerta, regresé con ella sacando el cloroformo, la iba a cubrir pero Bella me pegó haciendo que se me cayera todo el contenido.

— ¡¿Qué haces, estúpida?! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! —le grité para después soltarle una cachetada.

— ¡Aoochh! —se quejó.

—Bella, perdón, no fue mi intención, lo siento, pero no cooperas conmigo —le dije tirando de ella, tapé su boca ejerciendo demasiada presión para que no se soltara y gritara, y así poder salir lo más rápido posible antes de que se dieran cuenta. Bella trataba de zafarse y eso hacía que la apretara más fuerte. Cuando salimos, Embry salió a nuestro encuentro.

—Apúrate, Jacob, démonos prisa —decía algo asustado.

— ¡Maldita sea! Corre, Embry, ahí viene el auto de esa sanguijuela. —Corrimos hacia el auto y le tendí Bella a Embry, regresé y volqué un contenedor de basura para que nos diera algo de ventaja, subí furioso al auto y salimos huyendo. ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado?, ¡¿cómo?! ¡SETH! vino a mi mente, era el único que lo sabía, pero no podría haber sido, lo dejamos amarrado. Conduje a toda velocidad, pero era imposible, el Volvo de Cullen era muy rápido.

— ¡Nos va alcanzar, Jacob, nos va alcanzar! —gritaba Embry.

—Cállate, solo me pones más nervioso. ¡CÁLLATE! —le grité.

—Por favor, Jacob, detente por favor, no hagas esto —suplicaba Bella.

Decidí ignorarlos, pisé a fondo el acelerador, giré en una curva y me dio ventaja. Llegué a la entrada del sendero y continúe hasta llegar a la cabaña, me estacioné y saqué a Bella, quien gritaba y pataleaba que la bajara.

—Vigila, Embry, no entres.

—Jacob, ya no creo que sea lo mejor, déjala ir.

— ¡ERES ESTÚPIDO! ¡SOLO VIGILA! —le grité, él solo asintió.

Entré con Bella cargada en brazos, quien estaba llorando. Subí a la parte de arriba y entré a la habitación y la cerré con llave, deposité en la cama a Bella.

—Ahora sí, ¿lista para ser Isabella Black? —le dije sonriendo.

— ¡JAMÁS! Yo soy Isabella Cullen —me dijo aún llorando.

— ¡Basta, Bella! —Caminé hacia ella y le despojé de un tirón de la blusa que llevaba puesta, trató de luchar conmigo, pero yo tenía más fuerza que ella. Me despojé de mi camisa y Bella empezó a llorar más fuerte.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Jake! Mírame, tú no eres así, ese no eres tú. ¡Por favor, detente!

Ella tenía razón, mi interior me decía a gritos que esto estaba mal, pero no quería que ella estuviera con Edward, no quería. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?, ¿por qué no podría amarme a mí, en vez de a él? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Prometiste protegerme! No lo estás cumpliendo, eres tu él quien me lastima en estos momentos —me decía mi Bells llorando, estaba asustada, horrorizada del monstruo que estaba viendo.

Era verdad, cuando Edward se fue prometí protegerla. ¿En quién me había convertido?, ¿por qué hacía esto?, ¿por qué la estaba haciendo sufrir si decía amarla? Me tiré al suelo cayendo de rodillas, cuando escuché que había gritos abajo y después estaban golpeando la puerta intentándola abrir. Miré hacia Bella, ella estaba llorando con la cabeza agachada. De verdad era un monstruo, necesitaba ayuda, no quería ser así, quería ser aquel Jake que se fue hace ya 3 años.

POV BELLA

Desperté con los rayos del sol entrando por mi ventana. Mentira, desperté porque alguien brincaba en mi cama desesperadamente tirando de mis sábanas.

—Largo, Alice, déjame dormir más —le dije a la duende que parecía más en esos momentos una niña de preescolar.

—Bella, vamos, levántate, son las 9 de la mañana, vamos arriba, hay mucho que hacer ç  
—repetía esa vocecita.

—De acuerdo —le dije dando por hecho que había ganado.

Me arreglé y cuando bajé no solo estaba Rose, también se encontraba Angela.

—Hay que apurarnos, debemos ajustar los últimos detalles —nos decía Rose.

Según tenía entendido, Alice había rentado un centro nocturno llamado "Eclipse" para mi "despedida de soltera". Yo había insistido que no quería nada de eso, pero Alice y Rose se negaron a aceptar un NO como respuesta. Además, el saber que Edward también tendría una "despedida de soltero" me hacía sentirme celosa, seguramente habría chicas bailándole, mi hermano Emmett no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así… Realmente estaba perdida, mi hermano síííí sería capaz de algo así.

Me sentía rara, tenía un mal presentimiento, traté de reprimirlo, sabía que probablemente era los nervios. Nos dispusimos a escoger nuestros vestuarios paseando por Seattle, una tortura de 4 horas en diferentes tiendas, hasta encontrar el atuendo perfecto; Alice, Rose y Angela también habían escogido sus atuendos. Después fuimos en busca de los zapatos y los accesorios. A eso de las 3 de la tarde decidí parar, moría de hambre y no era la única. Después de comer nos marchamos a casa, mis padres en cuanto nos vieron entrar se fueron, huyendo del torbellino de Alice, eso me dio mucha risa, _¡COBARDES!_ pensé para mí. Emmett se había esfumado desde temprano, muy raro en él, pero sabiendo que se iba a divertir habría hecho una excepción a levantarse temprano.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, subimos a arreglarnos, cada una había traído sus pertenencias esenciales. Nos turnamos para ducharnos. Una vez cambiadas, Alice y Rose me ayudaron a maquillarme, mientras que Angela me ayudaba con los accesorios. Terminaron conmigo y fueron a ponerse bellas. Me gustaba, era un conjunto negro, era muy hermoso, haciéndole juego unas zapatillas y mi cabello un poco lacio gracias a la plancha de Alice. Ellas también estaban muy bonitas.

—Son las 7, es tardísimo, Bella, debemos irnos —decía Rose.

—Las 7 ¡¿QUÉ?! Vámonos —dijo Alice tirando de mis brazos.

Bajamos y cerré la casa, ya que mis padres y mis suegros habían planeado una cena entre ellos, subimos al carro y exactamente a las 8 de la noche ya estábamos bajándonos de él. El lugar estaba muy bonito, nos sentamos en los sillones y apagaron las luces, empezaron a salir varios chicos disfrazados. ¿Cómo podía haber aceptado? Daba gracias a que no estuvieran encendidas todas las luces, estaba roja como un tomate, trataba de mirar a todos lados menos al frente, en mi vida había visto algo así. Mis amigas, las amigas de Alice y de Rose, gritaban eufóricas, yo solo quería irme de ahí, sentía ese agujero en mi pecho de que algo malo pasaría. Cuando terminó el primer espectáculo eran las 11.

Una muchacha se dirigió hacia nosotros.

— ¿La señorita Bella? —preguntó amablemente.

—Es ella —respondió Alice señalándome.

—Mi nombre es Bree. El club "Eclipse" le tiene un regalo, haga el favor de acompañarme.

—Ve, Bella, disfruta —me dijo Rose con una mirada pícara.

Nos dirigimos al piso de arriba y nos detuvimos en una habitación casi al final del pasillo.

—Aquí es, espero te guste —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondí algo nerviosa.

Entré y estaba todo apagado. — ¿Hay alguien aquí? —pregunté.

—Hola, preciosa —me susurró una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

—Jacob, pero ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté con miedo.

—Vine por ti, lindura, te dije que eras mía —contestó.

—Estás loco, Jacob, ese no eres tú, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! —le recriminé. Ahora sabía el porqué de mi intranquilidad, sabía que algo pasaría y se estaba haciendo realidad.

—Te diré mi plan: tú te irás conmigo, te entregarás a mí, después de eso Edward ya no te querrá y obviamente que no se casará contigo, pero no te apures, preciosura, yo estaré ahí para ti, serás mi mujer —respondió con malicia.

Mientras encendía la lámpara de la mesita, retrocedí hasta la puerta, pero él llegó hasta mí notando mi intento de huida, sacó un frasco y eso me dio más miedo, ¿qué contendría ese liquido? Forcejé con él e hice que se vaciara el contenido.

— ¡¿Qué haces, estúpida?! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! —me gritó soltándome una cachetada, yo solo pude quejarme, me dolía en el alma, una de las personas que más quería me estaba lastimando.

—Bella, perdón, no fue mi intención, lo siento, pero no cooperas conmigo —me dijo tirando de mí, tapó mi boca para que no gritara, yo trataba de zafarme. Cuando salimos Embry venía hacia nosotros, ¿pero cómo era capaz de ayudar a Jacob en algo así?

—Apúrate, Jacob, démonos prisa —le decía Embry con temor en sus palabras.

— ¡Maldita sea! Corre, Embry, ahí viene el auto de esa sanguijuela —gritó Jacob. Me hicieron correr hacia el auto, Jacob me entregó a Embry y corrió hacia un contenedor de basura haciéndolo caer al suelo para tapar el paso, yo solo rezaba para que Edward no se diera por vencido y nos alcanzara, sabía que él estaba tratando de alcanzarnos, él había prometido protegerme y sí lo estaba cumpliendo.

— ¡Nos va alcanzar, Jacob, nos va alcanzar! —gritaba Embry.

—Cállate, solo me pones más nervioso. ¡CÁLLATE! —le decía Jacob.

—Por favor, Jacob, detente por favor, no hagas esto —le suplicaba llorando.

Pisó más el acelerador, en una curva tomó más ventaja. _¡Qué Edward nos alcance, por favor!_ Pedía. Continuó adentrándose en un sendero, después de unos minutos llegamos a una cabaña, Jacob me sacó en brazos mientras yo pataleaba y le gritaba que me bajara.

—Vigila, Embry, no entres —le dio una orden Jacob.

—Jacob, ya no creo que sea lo mejor, déjala ir —decía Embry, al parecer su conciencia estaba actuando en él.

— ¡ERES ESTÚPIDO! ¡SOLO VIGILA! —le gritó.

Subimos a la parte de arriba y entramos en una habitación, yo solo seguía llorando, Jacob cerró el cuarto con llave y me sentó en la cama.

—Ahora sí, ¿lista para ser Isabella Black? —me dijo sonriendo.

— ¡JAMÁS! Yo soy Isabella Cullen —le dije llorando con más fuerza. Aunque cumpliera su plan jamás seria suya, jamás. Mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma le pertenecían a Edward, solo a él.

— ¡Basta, Bella! —me gritó, caminó hacia mí y de un tirón me despojó de mi blusa, quise evitarlo pero él era más fuerte, sentí temor cuando se deshizo de su camisa.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Jake! Mírame, tú no eres así, ese no eres tú. ¡Por favor, detente! —le supliqué al borde del colapso, quería al Jacob de hace 3 años, no a este nuevo, quería creer que solo era un mal sueño, pero era la cruda realidad. Juntando el valor que aún me quedaba le grité—: ¡Prometiste protegerme! No lo estás cumpliendo, eres tu él quien me lastima en estos momentos —logré decirle, tenía miedo de que esas palabras lo hicieran enfurecer más. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, eso me sorprendió mucho, se quedó ahí agachado, con los puños cerrados.

—Perdóname, Bella, perdóname, estoy mal, necesito ayuda, ¡por favor! Sé que el perdón se gana, te juro que me ganaré el tuyo, pero ¡perdóname por favor¡—me dijo mirándome a los ojos, por primera vez desde que llegó pude ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, sus ojos hablaban por él, era verdad lo que me decía.

Abajo se escuchaba mucho ruido, después había alguien golpeando la puerta, minutos más tarde la puerta fue derrumbada, era mi ángel que había llegado a salvarme. Me tiré en sus brazos, llorando con más fuerza, en un momento sentí en paz, protegida entre sus brazos.

POV EDWARD

Cuando llegué subí tan rápido como pude, la puerta estaba cerrada, empecé a golpearla, otros dos policías más me apartaron para derribarla, fui el primero en entrar, cuando la vi llorando en una cama, estaba sin su blusa, ¡iba a matar a Jacob con mis propias manos!

—Bella, amor, ¿estás bien? Háblame, amor, deja de llorar, ¡por favor! —le pedí acercándome a ella.

—Bella, amor, ya estoy aquí —volví a decirle.

—Edward —solo eso dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

La abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho, empezó a llorar más fuerte. En el suelo estaba arrodillado Jacob, solté a Bella para golpearlo, pero ella se volvió a aferrar a mí.

— ¡Por favor, Edward, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor! —me susurraba.

Charlie entró desesperado buscando a Bella, cuando la vio corrió hacia ella. —Pequeña, ¿estás bien, pequeña? —le preguntaba.

—Estoy bien, papá —decía mi princesa entre sollozos.

Charlie tomó a Jacob por el cuello y lo sacó de ahí, alejándolo de nosotros, en sus ojos podía ver el odio que surgía por lo que le había hecho a Bella, lo que me sorprendió fue que Jacob no opuso resistencia. En sus ojos se podía ver el arrepentimiento, aunque ya le había hecho bastante daño a mi Bella, quería verlo en prisión. Busqué su blusa y se la puse.

— ¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a hacer Jacob? —me preguntó aún llorando.

—Seth me lo dijo —le respondí.

— ¿Y el cómo se enteró? ¿Acaso también estaba participando en esto? —preguntó nerviosa.

—No, amor, él los escuchó hablar, solo que lo descubrieron y lo encerraron dejándolo inconsciente, para que no dijera nada.

**Flashback**

—Nos encontrábamos en Seattle, en el centro nocturno "TWILIGHT", estaba ansioso, Emmett me llamó varias veces la atención por no estar disfrutando, pero yo no quería ni tenía cabeza para eso, algo me decía que algo anda mal, pero Jasper me tranquilizó diciendo que ustedes se estaban divirtiendo, que dejara de preocuparme. A eso de las nueve de la noche, cuando mi celular sonó, una llamada por cobrar de parte de Seth, supe enseguida que mis presentimientos eran correctos. Tomé la llamada, era él, desesperado: "se la va llevar". En cuanto escuché esas palabras supe que hablaba de ti, le dije que hablara claro ya que no entendía nada, me dijo que se encontraba en la carretera de Seattle en una cafetería llamada "Delicia", le dije que se quedara ahí y salí corriendo. Escuché que me hablaban pero los ignoré, subí al Volvo y en 20 minutos había llegado. Cuando bajé Seth corrió hacia mí, traía sangre en la boca, el labio partido, me dijo que Jacob lo golpeó cuando se dio cuenta que él escuchaba, y cuando despertó estaba en una casa abandonada cerca de esa cafetería, amarrado y como pudo consiguió soltarse.

»Me dijo que Jacob estaría en "Eclipse", que de ahí te llevaría y que Embry lo estaba ayudando. Le marqué a Charlie, pero la distancia no ayudaba en esos momentos, cuando se enteró no podía creerlo, pero después de hablar con Seth dijo que iba a telefonear a policías de Port Ángeles para que nos ayudaran en cuanto llegáramos, que el salía en nuestro encuentro. Después de un hora y cincuenta minutos llegamos a "Eclipse", cuando vi que Jacob había tirado el contenedor de basura y se dispuso a huir, bajamos corriendo y lo quitamos para que nos diera paso libre. Conduje como loco, recibí la llamada de la policía y le dije porque camino nos encontrábamos. Me sentía mal, Bella, temía llegar tarde y no poder protegerte como te lo había prometido. Pisé a fondo el acelerador cuando vi que Jacob se alejaba más, le pedí al cielo que me ayudara para encontrarte y él me lo cumplió. Cuando entramos por el terreno, Seth dijo que lo conocía, él me condujo. Seguido de mí venía una patrulla, cuando aparcamos afuera de la cabaña corrí hacia ti, mientras que Seth forcejaba con Embry para que no escapara y cuando esa puerta cayó y te vi, mi corazón volvió a latir. Te amo, Bella, eres mi vida, no me hubiera perdonado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor, tú me has salvado. Te amo, Edward, no te eches culpas que no te tocan, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, amor, ahora vamos, tu padre nos espera.

Salimos y nos encontramos con Charlie, quien cargó a Bella en brazos llevándola al coche.

—Seth, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Gracias, te debo más que mi vida, has salvado a mi Bella —le dije de corazón.

—Era mi deber, conozco a Bella y la aprecio mucho, como también conozco a Jacob, y ese no era el Jake de hace años, algo le pasó y necesita ayuda.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —le respondí, no quería confesarle que me importaba un cacahuate lo que le pasara, era egoísta y yo no era así, pero él había lastimado a mi Bella, a mi princesa.

Salimos de ahí, tenía cientos de llamadas perdidas, Charlie me dijo que las chicas ya sabían lo que había pasado y estaban angustiadas, que la policía de Port Ángeles las había llevado de regreso a Forks y que los chicos ya estaban también en camino. Después de 3 horas llegamos, era ya de madrugada, Charlie llevó a Seth a su casa. Bajé con Bella del auto, sacándola profundamente dormida, salió corriendo Renée, seguida de ella mi madre y mi padre, Alice y Rosalie, quienes estaban llorando, minutos después llegaron Emmett y Jasper. Les tranquilicé diciéndoles que estaba bien, que no había pasado nada más que el susto, que no hicieran ruido y la dejaran dormir, con más calma ella hablaría en la mañana.

Después de un rato llegó Charlie.

—Jacob y Embry están detenidos en Forks, lo han transferido aquí. Billy ya lo sabe y se ha puesto muy mal, dice que desconoce a su hijo. A decir verdad, todo mundo lo desconoce, el padre de Embry está igual que Billy.

—Yo solo quiero que esté lo más lejos de Bella, ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho eso? Me hubiera gustado matarlo en estos momentos —escupí lo que ya no podía seguir callando.

—Tranquilo, Edward, Bella se moriría si hicieras algo así, ¿acaso quieres hacer sufrir a mi princesa? —me preguntó Charlie, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—No —le respondí bajando la mirada.

—No te avergüences, Edward, yo hubiera actuado igual, es un orgullo que vayas a casarte con mi hija —respondió Charlie con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh por Dios, la boda! —gritó Alice—. ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿es dentro de un día? — preguntó alarmada.

—Tienes razón, todo está listo, pero Bella no creo que esté preparada después de lo que pasó —respondió Rose.

—No lo sé, si ella quiere posponerlo por mí está bien —les respondí.

—Mejor vamos a dormir, dentro de unas horas hablaremos con más calma —dijo mi madre.

—Tienes razón, Esme, necesitamos descansar —contestó Renée.

Mis padres se fueron, seguidos por Rose, Alice y Jasper.

—No puedo estar lejos de ella, no ahora —le comenté a Charlie, quien había notado que ni siquiera me había movido.

—Puedes quedarte, Edward, ve con ella, anda.

—Gracias —le respondí, subiendo las escaleras.

—Edward —me llamó Charlie.

— ¿Sí? —le respondí.

—Mantén tus manos en tus bolsillos, recuerda que tengo unas esposas en mi cinto y una pistola debajo de mi almohada —declaró.

Me quedé sin moverme, ¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera encontrado con Bella? Nunca habíamos hecho nada más que acariciarnos y después dormir. No sé el tono de mi cara, pero he de haber parecido camaleón cambiando de color, Charlie soltó una carcajada que me dejó más aturdido.

—Estoy bromeando, Edward, cambia esa cara, ahora sube a dormir —me dijo con una sonrisa y tratando de aguantar las carcajadas.

Solo asentí y seguí subiendo, mi yo interno también comenzó a reír, Charlie siempre sacaba algo bueno de una situación mala, era igual que mi Bella. Entré a su habitación, estaba profundamente dormida, me colé bajo las sábanas y la abracé, sentí que suspiró, pero siguió dormida. Teniéndola entre mis brazos me sentía en mi hogar, me quedé dormido al paso de los minutos.

—Buenos días —me dijo una dulce voz sacándome de mis sueños.

—Hola, amor. ¿Cómo amaneciste, princesa? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Bien, de maravilla entre tus brazos, ¿pero mis padres saben que estás aquí? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

—Sí, lo saben, me han dado permiso, aunque Charlie hace unas horas me jugó una mala broma —le respondí y luego dije—: Amor, he estado pensado en posponer la boda, con lo que ha pasado no quiero ponerte sobre más presión —le dije acariciándole su mejilla.

—No —respondió—, yo quiero casarme contigo, la intención de Jacob era que no nos casáramos y de alguna manera, al no concretar su plan hace unas horas, le estás dando también la ventaja sobre esto. No pienso dejar que arruine mi felicidad, esto solo será un mal recuerdo, quiero casarme contigo, te amo, no pienso esperar más, ya quiero estar así como estamos ahora —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo también ya quiero que seas mi mujer, te amo —le dije dándole un beso, que empezaba a profundizarse, pero que tuvimos que detener cuando alguien irrumpió en su habitación.

—Par de tortolos, perdón por interrumpirlos —dijo Emmett entrando y haciéndome a un lado para abrazar a su hermana.

—Te quiero tanto, perdón por no haber estado para ti en esos momentos, eres mi hermana y no te cuide, perdón —decía un Emmett mostrando sus sentimientos, jamás lo había visto así, adoraba a su hermana, pero era muy macho para admitirlo.

—Tranquilo, Emmett, nadie sabía que algo así pasaría, también te quiero —le respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Después de esperar a que Bella se cambiara, bajamos, ahí estaban todos. Alice y Rose corrieron a abrazar a Bella, disculpándose al sentirse culpables, Bella les dejó en claro que si seguían culpándose se enfadaría con ellas, por lo cual ellas sonrieron; mi mamá y mi papá la abrazaron fuertemente, dando gracias de que estuviera bien; Jasper le dio un abrazo, diciéndole que la admiraba por ser tan fuerte; Renée, mi suegra, se puso a llorar, Bella la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien, que no llorara porque la haría también llorar.

Me sorprendió una vez más, pero algo así me esperaba, Bella no iba a levantar cargos contra Jacob ni contra Embry, ella dijo que solo quería que lo ayudaran, sabía que algo andaba mal con él, antes de irse hace 3 años no era así, algo había pasado en su estancia en aquel país y que Embry solo había actuado ayudando a su amigo. Todos fruncimos los ceños enojados por su decisión, Charlie intentó persuadirla, pero Bella era tan terca que no lo consiguió.

— ¿Y la boda? —preguntó Alice.

—La boda sigue, todo está listo, a menos que el novio se retracte —contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

Pude ver a Alice brincando de emoción, a Rose chocando las manos con Renée; _mujeres _pensé para mí.

—Edward —me llamó.

—Mmm… mmm… —murmuré, haciendo enojar a mi Bella. Me encantaba verla así, me miraba como si me fuera a desaparecer del mapa, estaba frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio.

—Nos casaremos, no hay nada más que anhele que convertirte en mi esposa —le dije tomándola entre las manos y dándole un beso sin importarme mi familia.

Oí carraspeos, aplausos, abucheos, hasta Emmett quien gritó: "échenles agua fría", pero no me importó. Después de unos segundos terminé ese beso sonriéndoles a los demás.

* * *

Despúes del tremendo susto que nos dio Bella... u.u los planes de boda siguen adelante :)

Agradesco a quienes aun me siguen en verdad muchas gracias!

Siento tanto demorar en subir un cap, pero no tenia beta y por eso batallaba...

Dejen su opinión!

Karina Castillo


	16. capitulo 15: La Boda

Betado por:** Xarito Herondale** (FFAD) muchas gracias nena!

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: LA BODA

POV BELLA

El clima parecía darnos su regalo, haciendo salir el sol desde temprano, un día maravilloso, 13 de agosto, el día en que iba a unirme a Edward para toda la vida, ante la ley, ante Dios y ante la más poderosa ley, el pertenecernos mutuamente entregando nuestras almas.

Esa mañana habíamos partido temprano a su casa, llegué buscando a Edward pero enseguida me condujeron a la habitación de Alice.

—Es de mala suerte ver al novio —me reprochaba Alice, al haber intentado buscarlo.

—No pasa nada, Alice, supersticiones —le respondí, suspirando.

—No importa si es verdad o no, de aquí no sales hasta que la marcha nupcial empiece  
—amenazó curvando una sonrisa malvada.

—Como digas. —Volví a suspirar—. Tan solo dime si está en la casa —insistí.

—Mmm, lo haré porque, si no, no estarás tranquila. Sí está en la casa, amenazado de que debe alejar su trasero de aquí o si no te dejará viuda antes de tiempo —soltó Alice riendo.

—Eres malvada, Alice —le dije mientras me unía a sus risas.

Según lo que había podido contarme mamá, antes de que Alice la echara, era que los chicos estaban terminando de acomodar unas mesas, para después arreglarse; Edward estaba en su cuarto desesperado por salir, pero Rose no se lo permitía; papá y Carlisle habían ido al aeropuerto de Seattle a recibir al tío Phil y unos familiares de Edward, mientras que Esme preparaba el almuerzo para todos. Minutos más tarde, mientras Alice sacaba más de 3 cajas de maquillaje, Esme entró por la puerta con dos charolas de comida.

—Bella, Alice, deben comer algo, son crepas, espero te gusten a ti, Bella —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Gracias, Esme —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Es perfecto, mamá. —Le sonrió también Alice.

Después de almorzar, Alice y Rose se dedicaron a aplicarme mascarillas para después maquillarme y peinarme. El vestido, y la boda en sí, estaba diseñado en el anillo de compromiso que Edward me había entregado, el de su honorable abuela Elizabeth Cullen, una bella mujer que había visto en un cuadro en el despacho de Carlisle.

Eran la 2 y 40 de la tarde, el tiempo se estaba pasando muy rápido, tanto Alice como Rosalie salieron a arreglarse, dejándome sola._ Genial,_ pensé para mí, unos minutos a solas me traerían tranquilidad. Después de 40 minutos regresaron las dos dejándome sorprendida, venían con unos vestidos hermosos que lucían sus esculturales figuras.

—Se ven increíbles —les dije mirándolas.

—Gracias, pero a la que tienen que ver y aludir es a ti —contestó Alice.

—Tus padres y mis padres ya están listos —decía Rosalie— y los chicos están terminando de alistarse, así que vamos a ponerte el vestido, ya casi es la hora. —Tenía razón, a las 4 de la tarde el padre nos uniría a mí y a Edward para siempre; una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Con delicadeza las chicas me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, el velo y el ligero, por el cual me ruboricé, después unas zapatillas, solo esperaba no caer, Alice había exagerado, estaban algo altas. Tocaron a la puerta, eran mamá y papá.

—Pasen —les dijo Alice cuando se asomaron por la puerta.

— ¡Oh! Bella, hija, te ves tan linda —exclamaba mamá.

—Estás tan hermosa —me decía mi padre con sus ojos a punto de llorar.

—Te hemos traído un obsequio, perteneció a tu abuela Marie Swan —dijo mamá.

Abrí la cajita, era una hermosa peineta con dos zafiros azules. —Es maravillosa —alcancé a decir.

—Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado, ahora nos vamos, ya está por comenzar.

Minutos después bajé las escaleras con cuidado, Alice me sostenía de un lado mientras Rose del otro, salieron por la puerta trasera para situarse en sus lugares.

—No permitas que me caiga, papá —le susurré, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Jamás —me respondió colocando mi mano sobre su brazo con firmeza.

La marcha nupcial empezó a tocar, comenzamos a caminar lentamente, podía apreciar la decoración del jardín, era hermoso, parte de un cuento de hadas, flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas, pendiendo de líneas largas de vaporosos lazos. Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de que todo mundo nos miraba mientras continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a él, sus ojos brillaban, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. Cuando al final llegamos, Charlie tomó mi mano, poniéndola sobre la de Edward.

—Cuídala —le susurró.

—Con mi vida —le respondió Edward.

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia con las palabras tradicionales, de pronto nos tocó decir nuestros votos, escuchar a Edward fue tan irreal como si estuviera soñando.

—Yo, Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Swan, para amarte siempre en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por el resto de nuestras vidas —concluyó él. Para terminar yo...

—Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti, Edward Cullen, para amarte siempre en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y el dolor, amarte, atesorarte, por el resto de nuestras vidas —le contesté sonriendo.

—Acepto —dijo Edward.

—Acepto— afirmé yo.

—En ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que Dios ha unido hoy, no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia —declaró el padre.

Edward se acercó a mí acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, me besó con ternura, adoración, amor… Me olvidé de todo, solo sabía que nos amábamos, éramos felices y estábamos juntos, él era mío y yo era suya.

La gente estalló en aplausos, lo cual nos hizo voltear a ver a nuestra familia y amigos, había incluso personas a las que ni conocía, _¡Alice!_, pensé para mí. Mis padres se acercaron felicitándonos, mamá lloraba; después mis suegros, Esme venía con lagrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa tan similar a la de mi Edward; Rose y Emmett nos abrazaron y nos desearon lo mejor; Alice y Jasper nos dieron un profundo abrazo. Pasamos por varios abrazos y felicitaciones, de los Stanley, mi tío Phil, los tíos de Edward, Carmen y Eleazar, amigos de la infancia… Hice una mueca cuando vi a Jane con sus padres, pero no iba a arruinarme este día, yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Había muchas personas más, a los cuales solo he de decir que conocía a la mitad. Las mesas adornaban el escenario de la pista de baile, un hermoso pastel adornaba la mesa de los novios, el flash de las cámaras fotográficas no disminuía. Después de arrojar el ramo nupcial, que cayó en las manos de Alice, mientras que el tonto de mi hermano estaba atacado de la risa por ver la cara de Jasper, quien se había quedado inmóvil como un vampiro, llegó la parte más vergonzosa para mí. Edward estaba quitándome cuidadosamente el ligero, sabía que mis hormonas no me ayudaban, estaba pensando comérmelo ahí mismo mientras que sus manos rozaban con ternura mi pierna haciéndome sentir miles de sensaciones electrizantes. Cuando la arrojó me quedé sin palabras, Edward en shock, mi padre fulminaba con la mirada a quienes habían llegado, bueno, no a todos, solo a una persona.

POV EDWARD

Él estaba ahí tal como lo había pedido.

**Flashback**

El sábado en la tarde, después de irme de casa de Bella, pasé a ver a Jacob, para dejarle en claro que no iba a permitir que se acercara a Bella, ya que dentro de unas horas salía, gracias a Bella, quien había quitado la denuncia puesta diciendo que no quería echarle a perder la vida tras años bajo sombra, si tenía la oportunidad de vivir que lo hiciera, ella siempre tan considerada y buena.

Le habían dictado terapia por un año, no sabía por qué, tal vez era por la ira. Tenía prohibido salir por lo menos en 3 meses, iría a sesiones tres veces por semana, aparte de colaborar para la ciudadanía bajo el mando de Charlie. Llegué y pedí permiso para hablar con él; cuando llegué a su celda ahí estaba él mirando a la nada.

—He venido a advertirte que una vez que estés fuera de aquí, te mantengas alejado de Bella, eso implica alejado de ella totalmente, nos vamos a ir y no quiero que en uno de tus ataques vayas y cometas una estupidez como buscarla, porque esta vez no me detendré, ¿entiendes? —pregunté fríamente.

—Estoy arrepentido, ese no era yo, te has de preguntar por qué me dictaron terapia, ¿no es así? Pues la cosa es que cuando estuve lejos tuve malas juntas, me indujeron a las drogas y yo caí, sé que también es culpa mía por no alejarme a tiempo, las he estado consumiendo desde que llegué, ese es el motivo por el cual me he comportado como un verdadero idiota todo este tiempo. Tengo 2 años consumiéndolas, yo jamás quise lastimar a Bella, tuve que llegar a tocar fondo para saber que esa no era la vida que quería, casi hago algo de lo cual hubiera estado arrepentido por el resto de mi vida. Quiero a Bella a mi manera, pero la quiero, solo quiero que sea feliz, y si es contigo pues adelante. Discúlpame, Edward, de verdad yo no quise llegar a esos extremos, solo quiero ser el Jake que era antes de marcharme, aquel que tenía la mejor amiga del mundo —me dijo bajando la mirada.

Waooo, su confesión me había dejado algo aturdido, así que eran las drogas lo que lo impulsaron a actuar así, las drogas y los celos. Di media vuelta y caminé.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Edward? —susurró, apenas pude oírlo.

— ¿Dime? —le pregunté.

—Por favor déjame verla, déjame asistir a tu boda, no a la ceremonia porque sé que Bella se sentiría muy incómoda, pero tal vez a la cena sí, prometo no comportarme como un animal, solo quiero verla y pedirle perdón antes de que se vayan, por favor —me rogó.

Lo medité unos minutos, una parte de mí decía que no, la otra decía que Bella sería feliz. Lo miré a los ojos durante unos segundos, en ellos se veía total sinceridad.

—De acuerdo, puedes ir, pero mide lo que haces —le respondí—. Ahora me voy, suerte, Jacob —le dije y me fui.

—Gracias —alcancé a escuchar que dijo.

Cuando salí de ahí llegué a casa buscando a mi padre para enfrascarnos en una conversación donde le conté lo sucedido, me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mí y que todos cometíamos errores, pero era de sabios reivindicarse.

**Fin del flashback**

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó mi esposa sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Justo cuando iba a responderle, empezó la música indicando nuestro primer baile, tomé a Bella de la mano y caminamos hacia la pista de baile, puse mi mano en su cintura, mientras que con la otra le tomaba su mano, nos meneamos en compás a la música. Era un sueño, era mi esposa y dentro de unas horas sería mi mujer. Los flash de las cámaras seguían, Alice se había vuelto loca al contratar tantos fotógrafos, la noté algo tensa así que me dispuse a hablarle.

— ¿Te sucede algo, cariño? —le pregunté dulcemente.

— ¡Es Jacob! ¿A qué vino? ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo? —me preguntó.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila. —Me acerqué e ella dulcemente dándole un beso en sus labios.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunté separando nuestros labios.

—Sí —me respondía algo sonrojada, al darse cuenta de que todos estaban presenciando la escena.

Minutos después Charlie palmeó mi hombro para darle permiso de bailar con Bella, mientras que yo iba con mi madre; así pasamos el rato. No pude evitar sentir celos de Mike y Tyler mientras bailaban con ella, pude ver cómo sus ojos iban de arriba hacia abajo por su cuerpo, di gracias a Emmett y Jasper, quienes llegaron a relevarlos. Después de casi bailar con medio mundo, Jane para mi suerte también lo hizo, vi a Bella morderse el labio y fruncir el ceño, a Jane no le duró el gusto ya que Alice se dio cuenta y vino a mi ayuda volviendo a bailar conmigo. Cuando vi a Jacob con Bella, por primera vez no sentí celos, algo en mí decía que confiara en él, si Bella lo había hecho era por algo.

POV BELLA

Estaba bailando con Jasper después de haber bailado con casi todos, cuando de pronto cambié de brazos, era Jacob, se veía diferente, casi podía afirmar que ese era el Jake que yo conocía.

— ¿A qué has venido? —le pregunté tratando de zafarme.

— ¡Por favor, Bells! —me pidió—. He venido aquí para que me perdones, no puedo seguir adelante si no me perdonas, te quiero y quiero que seas muy feliz —dijo asomando una sonrisa.

Sí, ese era el Jake que yo conocía, sus palabras eran sinceras. Me contó el porqué de su comportamiento, el problema con las drogas y me agradeció que no lo haya dejado en la cárcel, aunque él sabía que se lo merecía.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado, siempre te querré, Jacob, eres como mi segundo hermano —le dije sonriéndole.

—Y tú siempre serás mi Bells, sé que Edward te hará muy feliz y si algún día se equivoca házmelo saber y le pateo el trasero —me dijo riéndose.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Edward sabía que vendrías? —le pregunté algo confundida.

—Sí, él me dio autorización, es buena persona —dijo Jake rascándose la cabeza.

Terminamos el baile y Edward se acercó a nosotros.

POV EDWARD

— ¿Todo bien, amor? —pregunté llegando a su lado y dándole un beso en sus labios.

—Oh, por favor, no coman pan delante de los pobres —nos dijo Jacob.

— ¿Sabes?, si no fueras tan aguafiestas serías un buen amigo —le dije sonriéndole.

—Bueno, los dejo. Hazla feliz, recuerda lo que te dije, Bella. Debo marcharme ahora, estoy cansado, gracias por todo —dijo y se fue.

—Así que tú lo sabías —me dijo Bella haciéndose la ofendida.

—Claro, amor, no te dije nada porque no estaba seguro de si vendría o no —le dije caminando hacia la mesa para sentarnos.

— ¿Y cómo salió? —le pregunté, mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

—Bien, me siento mejor, he recuperado a un amigo. Por cierto, debes hacerme muy feliz o Jake te pateará el trasero —dijo haciendo que escupiera el vino por "trasero", Bella no decía esas palabras.

—Jake es una mala influencia, unos minutos con él y te contagia su estilo de hablar —le dije riéndome.

Ella solo se sonrojó por lo que le había dicho. Le contamos a la familia sobre el arrepentimiento de Jacob, la mayoría lo tomó bien, excepto Charlie, Rosalie y Emmett, quienes fruncieron los ceños en total desacuerdo. Billy era el mejor amigo de mi suegro, por lo que fue a charlar con él, diciendo que él no tenía la culpa de lo que hizo su hijo, junto con Renée, quien iba a ver a Sue, Harry, Leah y Seth, este último a quien le estaba muy agradecido, por su valentía.

Cenamos tranquilamente dando por continuar con el brindis. Emmett con sus bromas sobre "espero que sean felices, no quiero sobrinos tan pronto", hizo que Bella se sonrojara a tal grado que ocultó su cara en mi pecho; claro que quería hijos, pero no ahora, eso no pasaba por mi cabeza, después de haber acabado mi carrera con mucho gusto, tan solo tenía 19 años y mi Bella estaba a un mes de cumplir mi misma edad. Cortamos el pastel y platicamos con nuestras amistades, ella estaba feliz y eso me bastaba para ser feliz. Nos mezclamos entre la música, la tenía entre mis brazos, era el hombre más feliz.

— ¿Cómo la está pasando, señora Cullen? —le pregunté. Qué bien se oía nombrarla así.

—Es extraño, tardaré en acostumbrarme, pero estoy feliz, muy feliz, gracias por todo, Edward —me dijo besándome suavemente.

—Gracias a ti, cielo —le dije después de que termináramos nuestro beso.

Alice y Rose llegaron como torbellino. —Es hora, Bella, debes ir a cambiarte —decían las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿A cambiarme para qué? —preguntó mi esposa, yo también quería saber la respuesta.

—En unos minutos lo sabrán, ahora vamos —le dijeron tirando de ella.

—Para ser tan chiquita eres tan irritante —le dije a Alice, quien me fulminó con la mirada.

—Y tú también —me dijo Alice—, ve a cambiarte, ya dejé tu ropa en tu habitación.

—Pero… —empecé, pero no me dejó terminar.

—Pero nada, ya nos los agradecerán, ahora largo —me dijo con una sonrisa y, sin decir más, se fue.

Subí hasta mi habitación y me cambié, un pantalón casual a juego con una chaqueta azul marino y una camiseta azul claro abajo. Cuando bajé, ahí estaba ella, con un lindo vestido color crema con un pequeño listón y un moñito a mitad de la cintura color negro, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón y su pelo suelto ondulado por el peinado, simplemente perfecta.

Fui hasta ella, la tomé entre mis brazos para después besarla, nos tuvimos que separar porque carraspearon a nuestras espaldas.

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero queremos entregarles nuestro regalo de bodas —decía mi padre estirando un sobre que traía en las manos, a un lado de él estaba mi mamá, mis suegros, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice, todos con unas sonrisas.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté tomando el sobre y acerqué a Bella hacia mí para que pudiéramos leerlo juntos. Cuando lo abrí mis ojos no daban crédito, era un viaje, me emocioné tanto al ver el lugar al cual nos dirigiríamos, "Isla Esme". Mi madre hostigó tanto a papá con esa isla de la cual ella se enamoró, y tenía razón, era preciosa, solo una vez había estado ahí y yo también me había enamorado de ella. Mi padre no se resistió a los encantos de mamá y la compró, ahora recordaba de donde había sacado Alice su toque especial, pero efectivo.

—Es... es... muy amable de su parte —le dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y era verdad, yo no había querido aceptar su ayuda, sabía que tenía la parte de la herencia de la abuela, pero quería utilizarla para comprar nuestro departamento y con lo que quedara podríamos vivir dignamente mientras buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo, por lo que había pensado solo en llevar a mi Bella al mejor hotel de Seattle y quedarnos aí por uno o dos días.

—Son los mejores —les dije refiriéndome a todos.

—Me alegro que les haya gustado. Ahora deben partir, todo está listo, el vuelo sale en dos horas y será por 5 días, estarán aquí de regreso el sábado, pensé que podríamos pasar los últimos días en familia antes de que todos se vayan —decía mi madre al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, mamá, vendremos en vacaciones —le dije dándole un abrazo.

Nos despedimos de mis padres, mis hermanos, mis suegros y mi cuñado, quien muy chistoso me entregó otro regalo, el cual contenía más de 10 condones de diferente estilo. _Por dios, ¿cuándo madurará?_ pensé para mí.

Salimos al jardín y empezamos a despedirnos de las demás personas, una foto familiar nos tomamos y salimos rumbo al estacionamiento para abordar mi Volvo, una lluvia de arroz cayó sobre nosotros, abracé a mi Bella para protegerla. Una vez en el auto puse marcha, viendo por última vez a todos felices, sonriéndonos y diciendo adiós con sus manos.

— ¿Estás lista, amor? —le pregunté tomando su mano.

—Contigo hasta el fin del mundo —me respondió inclinándose para darme un beso.

* * *

Se han casado... viene la luna de miel ;)

aww hermosas bodas vdd?

Gracias por dejar sus RR ;)

**elizabeth1485, janalez, yesi cullen, eve runner, yolabertay, lexa0619, kelulu , veritoxs, eli1901, tatahasi, eli cullen m, isacobo, nathalia, blackhole16, rbblack, sky twicullen, lizzyrk =)  
**

Karina Castillo


	17. capitulo 16: La Luna De Miel

Capítulo Beteado por Noe Núñez Geréz y Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD, groups/betasffaddiction/

Gracias chicas, por su ayuda!

* * *

**Capítulo 16****: ****LA LUNA DE MIEL**

_**AVISO: este capítulo contiene Lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad****_

**POV BELLA**

Llegamos justo a tiempo para abordar el avión a:

— ¿Houston? —le pregunté alzando las cejas.

— Es solo una parada, el destino es Río de Janeiro, bueno no exactamente Río— me sonrió Edward.

— Entonces sí es una isla, ¿es de Esme? —pregunté aturdida, ¿Quién regala una isla? eso solo pasa en las películas, pero era verdad, Edward era muy detallista te deslumbraba con cada sorpresa, ahora veía de dónde lo había sacado "Carlisle", de tal palo tal astilla, pensé para mí.

Después de horas en el avión, me sentía cansada, dormité todo el camino en los brazos de Edward, quien acariciaba mi cabello y trazaba círculos en mi espalda para que me relajara; cuando aterrizamos me despertó dulcemente. Todo un día de viaje para llegar a nuestro destino; un taxi nos condujo atravesando la ciudad, era hermosa, colorido por todos lados, sin duda la noche aquí era para vivir. Nos detuvimos y bajamos, empezamos a caminar, tomados de las manos, nos mezclamos y bailamos un poco, me sentía feliz que sentía que mi corazón se iba salir en cualquier momento.

Subimos a un pequeño yate, al paso de media hora pude visualizar la isla rodeada de palmeras, en la cual refulgía una playa bajo la luz de la luna. Me ayudó a bajar del yate y caminamos en silencio, él traía las maletas; ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de ropa traía. Alice no me dejó escoger mi ropa, solo dijo: "no confías en mí" haciendo un puchero por lo cual no me pude oponer y terminé accediendo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Edward me cargó en brazos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —le dije con una sonrisa.

— Es tradicional que un esposo entre a su habitación con su bella esposa en brazos— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario —le dije sonrojándome.

— No soy nada sí no lo hago todo a fondo— me dijo dándome un beso en mis labios.

Era hermoso, iluminado por colores claros y luminosos, amueblada por muebles que no hacían juego con ellos, pero que hacían que la casa se viera extraordinaria; me condujo hacia una habitación, la abrió y encendió la luz, me quedé en un shock emocional al contemplar lo que mis ojos veían, era una cama grande y blanca en el centro velas aromáticas alumbrando la habitación, un corazón hecho por pétalos, con un "te amo", además de varios jarrones rellenos de rosas rojas, se encontraba una pared de cristal, desde la cual se apreciaban como refulgían las olas.

— Es hermoso— exclamé.

— Lo mandé hacer para ti, cuando te quedaste dormida, telefoneé a las personas que limpian la casa, y se los pedí— me susurró.

— Ahora, voy por el equipaje— y sin decir más, salió.

Me sentía nerviosa, tanto había esperado este momento y ahora estaba a solo minutos de llevarlo a cabo, sería suya y él sería mío en todo sentido, regresó al pasar unos minutos puso el equipaje en el suelo, me rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Quisiera nadar conmigo señora Cullen?— susurró a mi oído.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, logrando soltar un suspiro.

— Encantada— le dije tomando su mano.

Caminamos dejando a un lado de la puerta los zapatos, cuando llegamos al agua comenzamos a desvestirnos, quedamos desnudos ante la maravillosa vista que nos daba la luna, nos sumergimos poco a poco dentro del agua. Empezamos a besarnos, aumentando a segundos el beso; recorría todo su cuerpo con mis manos, mientras que él recorría el mío, sin despegar nuestros labios; el beso, las caricias aumentaron de ritmo demandando algo más.

Salimos del agua, Edward me llevaba en brazos, cruzamos la puerta y me deposító dulcemente en la cama, se posicionó sobre mí, uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios, acarició mi cuello dejando besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos recorrían su espalda, era un sentimiento mágico, ni siquiera sabía a dónde se habían ido mis nervios, condujo sus labios a los míos profundizando el beso, permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se enfrascaran en una lucha campal.

— Te amo— susurró en mi oído, tras separarnos para respirar.

— Te amo — le dije, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Separó sus labios para descender hasta mis pechos, donde los succionó con suavidad, un sentimiento se apoderó de mí, solté un gemido de placer, sentía mi parte baja totalmente humedecida, mientras que el roce de su erección dejaba muy claro que él también estaba listo. Nos miramos a los ojos, no necesitábamos hablar para saber lo que sentíamos, se posicionó sobre mí, separando con suavidad un poco mis piernas, se detuvo tras recordar algo por lo que me quedé intrigada, a un lado del cajón se encontraba una pequeña maleta, la abrió y tomó un condón.

— Es para protegernos, pequeña— me susurró al oído mientras se disponía a abrirlo.

Pero yo no quería eso, yo quería sentirlo totalmente dentro de mí, por lo menos nuestra primera noche quería que fuera mágica, en las demás no me opondría, ya que teníamos que tener precaución pues ambos teníamos sueños que terminar, como nuestras carreras.

— Amor— le dije quitándole el condón—, ¿podrías no usarlo esta vez?, por favor.

— Pero, pequeña, puede haber consecuencias— me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

— Por favor, quiero sentirte totalmente y eso— señalé al condón— no me lo permitirá —le dije sonrojándome—, además, solo será una vez.

Pude sentir el pesar al mirar al condón, a él tampoco le agradaba, me miró a los ojos y sonrió, tomó el condón y lo arrojó al piso. Nos fundimos de nuevo en un beso, con cuidado me abrazó por la cintura, su miembro empezó a rozar mi entrada, coloqué mis manos en su cuello, se fue hundiendo con suavidad, mil sensaciones se disparaban, se detuvo un poco, y se introdujo más lentamente, pude sentir un dolor al traspasar la tela de mi virginidad, ¡Oh rayos! Sí dolía, me aferré a su espalda, esperando que pasara el dolor, él notó mi reacción y se detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Respiré profundo tras sentir que el dolor se iba.

— Sí —le dije.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó nervioso.

— No, solo aguarda— le susurré.

**POV EDWARD **

Desde que llegamos a la Isla, me sentía nervioso, estábamos a unos pasos de transformarnos en uno solo, había tomado precauciones trayendo condones, aunque sería mi primera vez, sabía a ciencia las precauciones que se deben tener.

Ella era tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, estar totalmente desnudos y solos, aumentaba más mi deseo hacia ella; mi erección era muy notoria estaba a pasos de hacerla mía, debía de ser perfecto para nuestra primera noche.

Salí del agua en brazos cargando a mi esposa, la deposité suavemente en la cama, empezamos a acariciarnos; recorrí todo su cuerpo, era hermosa, perfecta y a, su modo sensual. Sus labios y los míos se unieron por largo tiempo, el aire en estos momentos no era necesario, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, la miré a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, los cuales deseaban lo mismo que los míos.

Me posicioné para introducirme lentamente, pero recordé que no traía el condón, por lo que me separé y lo busqué en una maleta que tenía, pero mi Bella no lo quería, yo tampoco; ella quería sentirme esa noche totalmente y yo a ella, así que lo pensé por una vez no pasaría nada. Era nuestra primera vez, así que arrojé el condón al suelo y me volví a posicionar en ella. Tuve muchas oportunidades de poder estar con una mujer, pero siempre me negué a estar con una en cierta forma algo me decía que no era la correcta; desde que supe que estaba enamorado de Bella, ella siempre ocupó mis pensamientos. Esta noche ella sería mía, no había mayor sentimiento de felicidad en mí, ahora ella era mi esposa y a unos pocos segundos ella sería mi mujer. No hubiera deseado otra cosa más que tener mi primera vez con Bella, mi Bella.

Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, lo que menos quisiera era lastimarla. Me introduje lentamente en ella, era tan estrecha por lo que me deslicé dentro de ella con sumo cuidado y lentamente. Aunque utilicé toda la delicadeza ella sintió el dolor cuando atravesé su barrera, sus manos apretaron fuertemente mi espalda por lo que me detuve y pregunté sí estaba bien.

— ¿Estás bien, Amor? —pregunté algo nervioso por sí la lastime.

— Sí— respondió respirando profundamente.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —pregunté preocupado.

— No solo aguarda —susurró.

Como me lo pidió aguardé unos segundos dentro de ella, eso ayudó a que su cuerpo se sintiera familiarizado con mi miembro en su interior, el dolor que ella sentía fue disminuyendo pues me pidió que continuara dándome un beso cargado de pasión.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían en sincronización, nos fundimos en un universo el cual ninguno conocía en su momento, comencé el vaivén aprendiendo una nueva sincronía, una nueva forma de amar, soltaba pequeños suspiros cada vez que entraba en ella, en un momento los dos gemíamos de placer.

Me incorporé un poco y sujeté sus caderas mientras la levantaba para darle más placer, era hermosa la imagen, en mi cama un ángel, mordiendo su labio, sujetó mis caderas con sus piernas, y yo comencé a perder la cordura, probamos, besamos y acariciamos cada parte de nuestros cuerpos que alcanzábamos, pero al final siempre regresábamos a el beso de nuestro aliento, era como imán, mis labios buscaban los suyos inconscientemente.

— Edward... Te amo —dijo entrecortadamente.

— Te amo… —No terminé de hablar porque mi cuerpo se aprisionó muy fuerte con el de ella, nuestras respiraciones se dispararon, el cuarto se llenó de nuestros nombres, y como una estrella fugaz nuestros cuerpos vibraron y tocamos el cielo convirtiendo a dos personas en un sola alma.

— Ha sido la mejor noche de mi existencia —le susurré, mientras la abrazaba contra mí.

— Y la mía— susurró recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Tarareé una canción y nos quedamos dormidos profundamente.

**POV BELLA  
**  
Los rayos del sol se colaban por las puertas que daban hacia el mar, sus brazos protegiéndome se entornaban en mi cuerpo, el solo recordar que estábamos desnudos, solo en vueltos en sábanas, venían a mí las maravillosas escenas que se colaban en mi mente, pasaban repetidamente, no había alguien más feliz en estos momentos que yo.

Hacer el amor sin duda es un experiencia sumamente gratificante y más cuando es por amor y con la persona que siempre estará en tu vida, aquella que amas, la perfección en que nos complementamos éramos uno solo, dos personas amándose entregándose en cuerpo y alma, fundiendo sus sentimientos, su amor mutuo, pude sentir mi alma unirse a la alma de mi amado Edward y haciéndose una sola "_dos personas…una sola alma_", que durarían amándose aun en otra vida.

Me moví cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, me puse una bata, me encaminé al baño para cepillarme un poco el cabello y lavarme los dientes, cuando salí lo que presencié fue grato de mis ojos, como alguien tan perfecto como él estaba a mi lado, era imposible pero ahí estaba sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus largas pestañas se veían increíbles, su nariz recta, su cabello más despeinado de lo normal, su cuerpo esbelto, fuerte y musculoso, mi adonis, mi dios griego, sonreí como estúpida al saber que era mío, solo mío.

Salí de la habitación, en busca de la cocina, ya que solo conocía la entrada por fugases minutos ya que nos concentramos toda la noche en la habitación, cuando di con ella, busqué dentro del refrigerador había de todo tipo de comida, empecé a preparar algo para recibir a mi esposo la primera mañana juntos, puse la cafetera, encontré pan tostado y saqué sus complementos, mermelada de fresa y de piña, tome un jugo de naranja y cuando estaba en busca de la charola, sentí unos brazos enrollarme.

—Buenos días señora Cullen, es un poco desagradable de su parte, dejar a su amado esposo, solo en su cama— me susurró al oído.

— Es que dormías tan profundamente que no quise despertarte y decidí darte una sorpresa llevándote el desayuno a la cama, pero no me diste tiempo —confesé algo frustrada por la sorpresa estropeada.

—Te perdono — dijo dándome un beso en mis labios. Cuando volteé a verlo.

— ¡Cielo santo! —grité— Tápate Edward, ponte una camisa y un pantalón o no te daré tiempo de que almuerces —le dije sonrojándome tanto, ¿Quién se creía para deslumbrarme con su perfecto cuerpo?, solo paseando en bóxers por la casa. Me reí al sorprenderme a mí misma, devorándolo con la mirada.

—Mmm, sí me dieras otro tipo de desayuno, encantado aceptaría gustoso —contestó con una sonrisa muy picara.

—Sería una muy buena idea, pero tengo hambre, así que ve y vístete en lo que pongo las cosas en la mesa.

—Sí señora —me dijo haciendo un saludo tipo militar y sin, más se fue.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, cuando encendí mi celular vi la hora, 9:15 am que temprano era, nos dimos una ducha, el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo, fue verdaderamente relajante, concluimos ahí el postre después del almuerzo y aunque no me pareció mucho la idea Edward usó protección.

Al salir a cambiarme busqué entre mis maletas me quedé en shock ¡ALICE! Como podría haber metido ciento de lencería demasiado provocativa no dejaba nada a la imaginación, además de vestidos, tangas, trajes de baño diminutos, ¡ALICE TE VOY A MATAR!, pensé para mí, aterrada por todo este tipo de ropa, "confía en mí", yo tenía la culpa por haber confiado, suspiré un poco cuando encontré en mi otra maleta unos jeans, shorts y unas blusas algo ajustadas, pero era mejor a los vestidos.

Salimos a pasear llegamos a una hermosa cascada, llevaba un vestido y abajo uno de esos diminutos trajes de baño color blanco. Llegamos a un extremo de donde se podía nadar muy bien, me deshice del vestido cuando me giré a ver a Edward quien llevaba un short café y una playera blanca, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas por la forma en cómo me veía.

—Deja de mirarme así amor —le dije mientras bajaba mi mirada.

—Jamás bajes tu mirada, no tienes nada de que a vergonzante, eres mi esposa y estás hermosa. Mmm aunque el color azul es mi favorito —dijo atrayéndome hacia él para besarme.

Nos sumergimos en el agua, jugamos como niños chiquitos nos demostramos nuestro amor, era tan adictivo como sus besos que no me importó estar desnuda para él. El condón ya no me incomodaba, aunque acordamos que sería mejor que yo empezara a usar pastillas anticonceptivas; esa era una gran idea.

La tarde pasó volando, regresamos y esta vez el hizo de cenar, deleitándome con unos sándwich, me reí ya que dijo que tomaría clases de cocina porque no sabía hacer más que eso, para mí la intención era la que contaba y obviamente le dije que yo le enseñaría con gusto, cosa que agradeció.

—Te amo —le dije antes de acostarnos.

— Yo te amo más pequeña —susurró a mi oído antes de posicionarse encima de mí y empezar hacer el amor.

El siguiente día pasó entre risas, sentados en el mueble, viendo películas, jugamos un poco de ajedrez ya que era su juego preferido; en verdad sentí que le gustaba verme perder ante él.

Preparé la comida espagueti con albóndigas, no es por nada pero años de experiencia cocinando dar un buen resultado, sabia "exquisito" esa fue la palabra de Edward, estábamos hablando sobre el regreso a casa el cual sería en 1 día ya que partiríamos el jueves en la noche para llegar el viernes a eso de las 9:00 de la noche, cuando de pronto me puse a pensar que no habíamos hablado en donde viviríamos, ahora que partiéramos a Dartmouth y para eso faltaban 4 días…

— Edward, ahora que partamos a Dartmouth ¿en dónde viviremos? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— Ya lo he pensado pequeña, tengo la herencia de la abuela, buscaremos un modesto pero bonito departamento que sea nuestro, con lo que sobra podemos cubrir nuestras carreras, al menos los primeros 3 años no tendremos en que molestarnos, trabajaré medio tiempo y no te faltará nada, lo juro —me contestó besándome tiernamente.

— ¡Vaya! Veo que lo tienes todo planeado, ¿acaso pensabas decírmelo? —le dije medio enojada. Sintió mi enfado por lo que me tomó de las manos.

— Siento sí te he molestado amor, pero lo he vengo pensado desde hace tiempo solo que no se dio el momento de hablarlo, discúlpame en verdad, soy un tarado no quise que te sintieras mal de verdad, yo solo pensé que te agradaría la idea de no necesitar ayuda de nuestros padres —me dijo bajando la mirada por la culpa.

— Te perdono, pero matrimonio es de dos y sí me gusta la idea, en verdad no quiero ayuda de nadie, nosotros podremos salir adelante y yo también buscaré un trabajo, y sí juntamos mis ahorros, seguro que ayudarán en algo —le dije acercándome para besarlo.

— No amor no será necesario, no quiero que trabajes, tú dedícate solo a tus estudios, quiero ser yo quien me encargue de todo, guarda tu dinero para ti—me dijo abrazándome.

— Pero me sentiré mal sí tú eres el único que trabaja, además me gusta la idea de trabajar y sí lo tuyo es mío, lo mío es tuyo ¡Por favor! —le pedí, usando los trucos de Alice, poniendo mi mejor carita.

— No me pongas esa cara, ya veremos —me dijo dándome otro beso.

Después de ese "ya veremos", decidí que tenía que aprender a perfeccionar esos trucos de Alice, para el futuro.

— Nuestra última noche— me dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

— ¡Sí!, voy a extrañar esta Isla —le dije acurrucándome más a él.

— Ya volveremos, claro, sí mamá me la vuelve a prestar —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Nos metimos al jacuzzi, me quedé en el baño cambiándome, era la última noche sería perfecta, busqué entre los baby doll que Alice me había puesto, me encantó uno negro, salí con algo de pena del baño, hice una pose sobre la pared, cuando me vio estuve segura de que casi babea, su mandíbula se abrió por la sorpresa, sus ojos se volvieron de un negro profundo.

— Te ves... Te ves…— alcanzó a balbucear.

— ¡Fea! —exclamé con algo de sarcasmo.

— No... He... Hermosa… sensual… sexy —exclamó.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, me acerqué coquetamente hacia él, "donde quedó Bella" pensé para mí, no importaba ahora ya mañana me avergonzaría; lo recosté sobre la cama, empecé a bailarle lo que supuse yo que era algo sensual, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, acariciando cada parte de mi ser, las mías se posicionaron sobre su pecho, comenzando lentamente dejando besos sobre él, me posicioné sobre él , rozando nuestros sexos, podía ver cómo aferraba sus manos fuertemente sobre mi cintura, empezamos a besarnos con demasiado excitación por el momento, de un tirón me quito el baby doll, rompiéndolo.

— ¡Ese me gustaba! —exclamé sonriendo.

— Me gustas mal al natural —me dijo volviéndome a besar.

No pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa, le quité el pantalón que llevaba puesto, para después quitarle los bóxers y dejarlo expuesto, no pudo aguantar el deseo de estar dentro de mí y se lo agradecí internamente ya que lo necesitaba, me giró para quedar arriba de mí, se colocó un condón y entró lentamente. Con movimientos lentos comenzamos a movernos, bastaron unos segundos para incrementar el ritmo, me aferré a su espalda mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos, sentí tensarse a mi cuerpo, el momento se acercaba.

— Edward —es lo único que decía cuerdamente.

— Bella —es lo que salía de sus labios, gritamos nuestros nombres minutos después de llegar juntos al clímax.

— Te amo —susurró recostándose sobre la cama.

— Te amo —le susurré antes de quedarme dormida.

Me desperté en la madrugada eran las 4:15 am, cuando miré el reloj tenía mucha sed, salí de sus brazos con cuidado y en silencio, para no despertarlo, tomé la camiseta de Edward y me la puse, ya que tenía flojera en buscar algo mío, caminé hacia la cocina y tomé un poco de agua.

—Bella —me llamó un Edward soñoliento.

— ¿Qué haces levantado? —le pregunté.

— Sentí un vacio, desperté y no estabas —me dijo con un puchero.

— Tenía sed, vine a tomar un poco de agua.

— ¿Esa es mi camisa? —preguntó mirándome con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

— Sí, es que alguien rompió mi Baby Doll —le dije mordiéndome el labio.

— Te ves tan sexy cuando haces eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le dije volviéndome a morder el labio, esta vez a propósito.

— Cuando te muerdes el labio, te ves hermosa y sensual.

— ¿Así? —le pregunté fingiendo no entender aún, y volviéndome a morder el labio.

No pudo más, caminó hacia mí me tomó entre sus brazos recargándome sobre la cocina, donde terminamos haciendo el amor una vez más. Despertamos a eso de las 11 de la mañana nos apuramos en almorzar para disfrutar la ultima tarde juntos. En verdad que la disfrutamos nos quedamos en la casa, haciendo el amor por toda ella, el baño, la sala, las otras habitaciones, registramos cada lugar dejando recuerdos de nuestro amor.

Partimos a eso de las 7 de la noche, tendríamos que estar en Río de Janeiro para abordar el avión y llegar a casa con nuestra familia; disfrutar el sábado y parte del domingo ya que teníamos que estar el lunes por la tarde, para ordenarnos en eso de las materias y los horarios.

Mi vida era perfecta el hombre al que amaba estaba a mi lado, tenía sueños que cumplir, mi familia estaba unida, mi buen amigo Jake estaba dando lo mejor de sí para rescatarse a sí mismo; dentro de cuatro años terminaría mi carrera, buscaría un empleo y después hablaríamos sobre tener hijos...

* * *

Par de tortolos enamorados!

Awww es bueno saber que todo marcha bien ;)

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios

**Karina Castillo**


	18. capitulo 17: Despidiendonos

**Capítulo Beteado por Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD, groups/betasffaddiction/**

**CAPÍTULO 17: DESPIDIENDONOS**

_**AVISO: este capítulo contiene Lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad****_

POV EDWARD

Estaba tan feliz. Mi Bella dormía profundamente a un lado mío, traía puesto mi iPod, escuchando una suave melodía para tratar de conciliar el sueño. En unas horas estaríamos en casa, pero ni siquiera habíamos hablado de dónde dormiríamos, yo no pensaba estar alejado de ella y dormir cada quien en su casa, era absurdo puesto que éramos marido y mujer. Al decir eso recordé estos días en Isla Esme, cada segundo que pasé admirándola, cada minuto que pasamos juntos acariciándonos, irradiando felicidad, cada hora que reímos, jugamos y paseamos, cada día en el que nos entregamos profundamente, mi vida ahora giraba en torno a ella.

La azafata anunció la llegada a las siete de la noche, ya el viernes estaba por finalizar, con cuidado traté de despertar a Bella.

—Amor, hemos llegado, pequeña —susurré en su oído. Con un bostezo cubierto por su boca, se empezó a despertar.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Buscamos nuestro equipaje y caminamos hacia la salida, cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que ahí estaba nuestra familia esperándonos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Mis padres, mis suegros, mis hermanos, mis cuñados, con un cartel de "Bienvenidos"…

—Qué bueno que han regresado. ¿Qué tal la luna de miel? —preguntaba una inquieta Alice.

—Maravillosa —concluí yo.

— ¿Es verdad, hermanita? ¿Edward estuvo bien o acaso se la pasaron leyendo?  
—preguntó Emmett riendo—. ¡Oye! —dijo, cuando Rose le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—Mantén tu boca cerrada, osito —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¡Osito! —Bella reprimió una carcajada, a lo cual Emmett la fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, ya basta de bromas, déjenme abrazar a mi bebé —decía Renée, mientras abrazaba a mi esposa.

— ¿Cómo les fue, cielo? —preguntó mi madre.

—Muy bien, ¿acaso no se nota mi sonrisa? —Era verdad, sonreía de oreja a oreja como si me hubieran aplicado Botox.

—Qué bueno verlos, muchachos, mañana haremos una parrillada, ya que el domingo tienen que partir todos —dijo Charlie algo afligido.

—Prometemos regresar en vacaciones, papá —le dijo Bella abrazándolo, a lo cual él solo sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora, para celebrar, vamos a cenar —propuso mi padre.

—Sí, es una buena idea, además tú —dijo Alice mirando a Bella— me tienes que contar todo —propuso con una sonrisa.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es raro que no me hayas marcado para preguntar cómo me iba —le dijo Bella.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada. —Él —dijo apuntándome a mí— me amenazó. Si se me ocurría llamarte o mandarte un mensaje e interrumpirlos dijo que ahora que estuviéramos en Hanover no me dejaría salir contigo a recorrer las tiendas de la ciudad, y sé muy bien cuando Edward habla en serio, así que me tuve que contener, dándole a guardar mi celular a Jazz.

Todos nos rompimos a reír, incluso Jasper, quien no había dicho nada, solo se limitó a abrazar a Alice.

—Espera, ¿cómo que estarás en Hanover? —preguntó Bella.

—Ah, noticia de última hora, nos vamos a estudiar con ustedes —le dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —asintió Alice.

—Eso es grandioso, estaremos juntas, lo único es que me hubiera gustado que me llamaras, ahora tendré que ir de compras contigo, genial —le dijo con algo de sarcasmo Bella, a lo cual Alice solo rodó los ojos.

Llegamos al Restaurante en Forks, el favorito de nuestros padres. La cena fue muy agradable, Bella estaba fascinada contándoles sobre la cascadas de la Isla Esme, Rosalie concordaba con ella, Emmett seguía haciendo bromas, Jasper estaba emocionado pues estaríamos juntos, estos años habíamos entablado una buena amistad, nos considerábamos hermanos, él era alguien en quien podías confiar ciegamente, Alice trazaba un plan para recorrer todas las tiendas en un fin de semana, Bella se quedó estática de solo imaginarlo, nuestros padres estaban enfrascados en una plática, pedimos la cuenta y nos marchamos.

— ¿Vendrán a casa, Bella? —preguntó mi madre.

Nosotros nos quedamos mirándonos. —Pensaba llevar a Bella a dormir a un hotel para no incomodar. —Esa idea se me había ocurrido unos segundos antes.

—No es necesario, pueden quedarse en el cuarto de Bella, ¿no es así, Charlie?  
—preguntó Renée.

—Sí, es comprensible que no quieran despegarse, así estaba yo con Renée —expresó mi suegro con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! Por dios, papá, no quiero oír de cómo me trajeron al mundo —escupió Emmett avergonzado.

Mis padres se fueron con Charlie y Renée, Emmett se fue en su Jeep con Rose, Alice y Jasper, para mi suerte habían traído el Volvo así que nosotros nos iríamos en él.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, saqué el equipaje y me dispuse a subirlo a su habitación.

—Mañana por la mañana ¿quisieras acompañarme a casa de mis padres por mis pertenencias? —le pregunté a mi esposa.

—Sí, amor, tengo que empacar lo que me llevaré conmigo, aunque no creo que sea mucho, mi ropa, algunos libros, zapatos, bolsos, la computadora, el mini estéreo, entre otras cosas, en especial esta caja —me dijo sacando una caja que estaba debajo de la cama.

— ¿Y qué contiene eso? —pregunté curioso.

—Recuerdos. Fotos, el CD de música que me regalaste y el collar, ¿lo recuerdas? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Claro, amor, cómo olvidarlo, fueron buenos tiempos, pero ahora vienen mejores —le dije acercándome a ella para besarla, así seguimos por unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y nos separamos por el susto.

—Vaya, tortolitos, no pierden el tiempo —decía Emmett reprimiendo una carcajada.

— ¡Qué, no te enseñaron a tocar! —le gritó una Bella enojada.

—Lo siento, solo venía a avisarles que no quiero ruido ya que mi habitación está al lado, pretendo dormir esta noche —dijo cerrando la puerta, pudimos oír cómo se carcajeaba.

— ¡Es un bruto! —exclamó Bella.

—Concuerdo contigo —le dije volviéndola a besar.

Nos metimos a bañar juntos, antes de asegurarse de ponerle el seguro a su habitación, usó un _baby doll_ azul cielo, quedé embobado por varios minutos observando cómo se cepillaba el cabello.

—Vas a mojar la cama —susurró Bella solo para que yo pudiera oírla.

—Es que estás hermosa, te ves sensualmente bella —le dije provocando que mi "amigo" despertara, sentí mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza al notar que mi erección iba a traspasar mi pantalón.

—Me agrada provocar eso —dijo Bella apuntando hacia mi "amigo".

Caminó hacia mí, posicionándose encima, acarició suavemente a mi amigo y sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo, era malvada cuando se lo proponía. Me empezó a desvestir poco a poco y yo no me quedé atrás, con gentileza esta vez le quite el _baby doll_, empezamos acariciándonos mutuamente hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más, nos necesitábamos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Me puse un condón, me giré sobre ella quedando arriba y entré cuidadosamente en ella, se sentía tan estrecha aún. Empezamos a movernos aumentando de ritmo, embestida tras embestida, Bella gemía y yo me unía a ella. "Edward", "Edward" salía de su boca y eso bastaba para que me prendiera más.

Tratando de no armar un alboroto porque su hermano y sus padres dormían y podrían oírnos, seguí embistiendo, mientras ella arañaba mi espalda por placer. "Bella, te amo", "Te amo", salió de mi boca al sentir que mi miembro estaba cerca de la liberación. Embestí con más fuerza cuando sentí a Bella tensarse a causa de que ella también se estaba viniendo. "Te amo, Edward" terminó de decir mientras nuestros cuerpos estallaban en un clímax, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Te amo —le dije mientras salía de ella.

—Te amo —me dijo mientras se vestía.

Ya vestidos, nos acurrucamos juntos y caímos en la inconsciencia de los sueños.

POV BELLA

Nos despertamos porque sentí que mi estómago tenía hambre, bajamos a desayunar, mis padres se habían ido a comprar las cosas para la comida de esta tarde, Emmett aún dormía.

— ¿Qué quieres almorzar? —le pregunté a Edward.

—A ti —respondió con una sonrisa, a lo cual me sonrojé.

—Sería una buena idea, pero mi hermano ya no tarda en despertarse y si así no lo aguanto, imagínate si nos escucha o nos descubre —le respondí.

—Tienes razón —concluyó.

Hice papas con huevo, mientras Edward intentaba hacer jugo de naranja. Esta escena era muy buena, despertar por las mañanas y hacer el desayuno junto a él sería magnífico.

Terminamos de desayunar cuando Emmett bajaba. Iba a comenzar a bromear, pero mejor optó por sentarse a devorar lo que quedaba en la sartén. Lavé los platos, nos cambiamos y no fuimos a casa de mis suegros. Cuando llegamos, Alice se encontraba en un debate decidiendo qué debía ponerse, mientras Jasper la contemplaba. Opté por ignorarla antes de que me llevara con ella y subimos al cuarto de Edward, me atrajo para acostarme sobre él.

—Creo que es justo que hagamos el amor en mi cuarto, ya que ayer lo hicimos en el tuyo —me dijo con una mirada provocativa, rozando nuestros sexos. Pude sentir cómo mi parte se humedecía; sin más me paré, puse el seguro, prendí su estéreo y comenzamos a desvestirnos mutuamente. Unas horas más tarde terminamos de hacer el amor, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Alice.

— ¡Diablos, Alice! —Empezamos a vestirnos tan rápido como pudimos. Me acomodé el cabello en un espejo en el baño y me refresqué con un poco de agua, escuché la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Qué quieres, Alice? —preguntó Edward.

—Por qué pusieron seguro, ¡sucios! —exclamó Alice—. ¿Y Bella? —preguntó.

—Aquí —le dije saliendo del baño.

—Y ¿qué hacían? —preguntó con una mirada picarona.

—Guardar mis cosas —contestó Edward.

—Yo no veo nada empacado, solo aprecio a ver la cama destendida y una envoltura tirada en el piso —respondía mientras se reía.

Al instante me ruboricé; la envoltura del condón estaba en el suelo, ¡qué vergüenza! Edward también se ruborizó, cosa extraña en él.

—Vamos, Alice, muéstrame lo que te pondrás esta tarde —le dije tomándola y saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Sí! —chilló encantada y olvidándose del tema.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde partimos todos a mi casa, donde acordaron que sería la reunión familiar. Iba enfundada en una blusa negra, falda y unos zapatos altos. Alice, a cambio de no seguir avergonzándome con lo de hace rato, me obligó a ponerme el atuendo, debo admitir se me veía muy bien. Edward iba de pantalón negro, camisa negra y una chaqueta que lo hacía ver muy sexy y atractivo.

Cuando llegamos, Edward dejó sus maletas en el auto, salimos tomados de las manos y empezamos a saludar a todos quienes se encontraban en el patio trasero. Emmett ya andaba rondando el asador, muy típico de él. Morí de risa cuando vi a mamá pegarle en la mano para que se alejara de la comida.

Edward me tenía sentada en su regazo, yo estaba feliz de la vida, es como si flotara en las nubes.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal la luna de miel? —preguntó Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Fue grandioso, los mejores días de mi existencia —respondió Edward.

—Concuerdo contigo, amor —dije mientras lo besaba.

—Pero qué románticos, ¡a ver si te vas animando, Emmett! —exclamó Rose.

Emmett empezó a atragantarse con el refresco, Jasper palmeó su espalda y una ráfaga salió volando hacia el piso, todos empezamos a reírnos, ¡valiente hermano! Me habían dado…

—Cariño, ya hemos hablado de eso, no es necesario por ahora, después de terminar la carrera, seré todo tuyo y tú mi esposa —le respondió después de limpiarse la boca.

—A ver si no me arrepiento de esperarte —lanzó Rosalie y después nos guiñó un ojo.

—Voy a ver si ya está la comida —anunció Emmett para escapar de la conversación.

—Mañana hay que salir a las seis de la mañana, tomaremos el vuelo a las ocho en Seattle y llegaremos a eso de las 11 de la noche a Nuevo Hampshire —comentó Jasper, creo que se le estaba pegando algo de Alice después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, teniente —le dijo Edward con una sonrisa, a lo cual Jasper le sonrió.

Estábamos por comer cuando alguien llegó.

—Buenas tardes —anunciaron, esa voz se me hizo familiar. Volteé a ver y efectivamente era Billy, a su lado estaba Jake con una sonrisa. Se veía muy bien, tranquilo; hay estaba ese Jake al cual quería mucho. Me tensé al pensar cómo reaccionarían los demás, pero me quedé sorprendía, estaban tranquilos y sonriéndoles, de algo me había perdido cuando viaje de luna de miel; mi cara se mostró confusa.

—Dos días después de que se fueron, él vino a pedirnos perdón, cielo —susurró Esme al notar mi confusión.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté asombrada por la información.

—Sí —afirmó esta vez mi madre—. Todos lo perdonamos, pues las personas cometen errores y él ya está comenzando a cambiar; además, Emmett fue el que mejor lo trató, ya sabes que son muy unidos. —Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pasen, llegan tarde —dijo mi padre.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella? —preguntó Jake acercándose a mi lado.

—De maravilla, y veo que tú estás mucho mejor —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Así es, he estado yendo a terapia y me ha gustado —me contestó.

—Eso es bueno —le respondí.

—Hola Edward —dijo Jake tendiéndole una mano para saludarlo.

—Hola Jacob, es bueno verte, siéntate —lo saludó Edward para después tenderle una silla.

Comimos entre bromas de Emmett y Jake, esos dos eran dinamita juntos. Mi hermano habló con la boca llena varias veces, motivo por el cual mamá y Rose terminaron golpeándolo o pellizcándolo. Yo estaba encantada con el pastel de fresa, comí dos rebanadas. Mamá y Esme estaban enfrascadas en pasar la siguiente semana de compras; Alice hizo un puchero al saber que no podría ir con ellas, ya que estaría a miles de kilómetros de aquí; papá, Carlisle y Billy estaban enfrascados en su próximo día de pesca; Rose y Emmett comunicándose con los labios; Jasper y Edward en un juego de cartas. Estaba poniéndose el crespúsculo para recibir la noche.

—Y dime, Bella, ¿disfrutaste la estancia en la isla?, ¿es bonita? —preguntó Jake.

—Bonita es quedarse corto, es hermosa, perfecta —le dije recordando cada parte de esa preciosa isla.

—Sé que viajarán mañana muy temprano y no podré despedirme de ti, así que te deseo mucha suerte. Tienes mi e-mail y mi número de celular por cualquier cosa. Te quiero, Bella —me dijo, tomándome de las manos.

—Te quiero, Jake, estaremos en contacto —le dije, saltando a sus brazos, lo apreté fuerte para después susurrarle—: Pórtate bien, este Jake es el que me gusta.

—Claro que sí, este Jake es el que seguirá aquí cada vez que vengas.

Edward y los chicos se acercaron a nosotros con un par de refrescos, cada quien tomó uno.

—Porque el futuro sea mucho mejor que el presente, porque mi vida entera sea al lado de mi esposa y porque escuchemos los consejos de aquellos a quienes les importamos —propuso Edward entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Porque nuestras metas se cumplan, siempre haya felicidad y la moda se actualice cada día en la vida —propuso Alice con una sonrisa.

—Porque nuestra amistad perdure, nuestros lazos se intensifiquen y el amor siempre viva entre nosotros —propuse yo mirando a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—Porque vivamos cada día y aprendamos de los errores —propuso Jake.

—Por el amor a la vida, que seamos tan exitosos y tan unidos como hasta ahora  
—propuso Rosalie abrazando a Emmett.

—Porque avancemos hacia el futuro, recordemos el pasado y valoremos el presente  
—propuso Jasper.

—Porque siempre sonriamos, perdonemos a los que nos hacen bromas y amemos a aquellos que se lo merecen, como a nuestros padres —propuso Emmett.

— ¡SALUD! —exclamamos al mismo tiempo, chocando nuestros refrescos.

Nuestros padres nos miraban con amor, estaban orgullosos de nosotros y nosotros de ellos. La noche continuó en el patio trasero, la felicidad fluía entre el aire, los chicos prendieron una fogata, estuvimos recordando nuestra infancia, cantando canciones y comiendo malvaviscos. Sin duda, otra de las mejores noches de mi vida con los seres a quien amaba, en especial Edward…

La mañana siguiente era la hora de la despedida. A las cinco de la mañana nos levantamos para ducharnos; Edward salió con mis maletas en mano, mis padres se encontraban ya despiertos, mirando con tristeza, un nudo en mi garganta se situó, después de 18 años era la primera vez que no estaría con ellos por un largo tiempo. Emmett también ya estaba listo con sus maletas en el Jeep, nos abrazamos y varias lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos, partimos rumbo a Seattle con mis padres y mi hermano siguiéndonos. En el aeropuerto ya se encontraban Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper. La despedida fue dolorosa, prometimos llamar cada que tuviéramos un descanso, pues los primeros días serían de adaptación. Abracé a mis padres una vez más, para luego abrazar a mi hermano, quien no se negó y me abrazó tan fuerte que me dejó sin aliento. Mis padres le pidieron a Edward que me cuidara, a lo cual él les prometió que con su vida si era necesario.

Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo abordamos el avión hacia nuestra nueva vida. Cuando por fin me senté, comencé a llorar, había aguantado fuertemente para que mis padres no me vieran, pero ya no era necesario.

—Tranquila, amor, sé que es muy duro para ti, pero estoy contigo —me susurró Edward.

—Lo sé, es solo que los voy a echar de menos. Te amo —le dije besándolo, sentir sus labios sobre los míos hizo desaparecer mi tristeza. Me acurruqué lo más posible a él, su olor me embriagaba por completo haciéndome sentir que era junto a él donde pertenecía.

* * *

En verdad a quienes siguen esta historia, siento mucho la demora; he tenido problemas para betear el capítulo ya que no encuentro beta de nuevo!

Por su paciencia gracias!

Ahora sí, empiezan una vida como pareja y universitarios ¿Sera todo color de rosa?

Espero sus comentarios!

**Karina Castillo**


End file.
